


探長與間諜2

by onpu1234



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, But only in a very mild sense, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, London, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Running, Sequel, Shower Sex, Sub!Mycroft, dom!lestrade, mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>經過在The DI and the Spy裡不正式介紹，Mycroft決定接受Greg的跑步課建議。（這是The DI and the Spy的續集，如果你未曾讀過前篇，或許會感到疑惑。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The DI and the Spy 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171979) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



15分鐘前，Greg還未清楚神秘跟蹤者的身份。

現在，他卻在房車後座親吻著他。

Mycroft其實不完全是陌生人。始終，他們已經暗中偵察了對方好幾天，而且Mycroft是Sherlock的兄長。他們實際上是舊識，好吧，不完全是，但他在車裡跟他愛撫，這個事實令Greg自我感覺好點，這場棒透的愛撫令他感覺自己再次回到二十歲。

電話響起時，他無視了。

接著Mycroft電話響起。

Mycroft肩膀僵硬，惱怒嘆氣推開Greg，反過白眼接起電話。「除了肺部刺穿這種理由，別在這刻打擾我，Sherlock。快說。」

Greg從Mycroft大腿上移開，轉到輕軟皮革座位上。他不知道Sherlock在說什麼，但Mycroft的回應非常清楚易明。

「我肯定你會的，但我的私人生活不關你任何事，親愛的弟弟，再見。」他結束通話，將手機轉到靜音模式。「非常抱歉，Gregory。似乎他對這段關係的發展有點……」他試圖想個適合詞語，「不安。」。

Greg笑了。「是啊，我估他會。不過這奏效，不是麼？一個來電抹殺整個氣氛？」沒有人會叫他Gregory，但他不打算說這件事，因他完全不介意。

Mycroft傷感地笑。「的確掃興了。」

「他給我們更多理由去無視打擾，」Greg說，再次靠近親吻Mycroft。開始時雖然不太激情，但這情況持續沒多久。這次他們依著自願分開，兩人都看似在車裡愛撫的年輕情侶。

「那真是……」Mycroft聲音漸弱成輕笑。

「是啊。」Greg微笑。「好些年沒體驗過這種樂趣，謝謝。」

「現在能原諒我監視你嗎？」

Greg停了一會兒，假裝沉思。「好啊，可以的。」

「這代表你會邀請我去那個約會？」

「老天，當然會。」

「會穿著那條跑步緊身褲嗎？」

Greg可疑地瞇眼看著他。

「我在說笑，」Mycroft很快補充。

「可惜了，我正想同意。」

Mycroft咧嘴笑。「接下來的幾晚我得工作到很晚，但我們可以見個面喝杯咖啡。早上，我指……代替你的跑步。如果你不介意，就這樣。」

「不、不，那很好。嗯，明天？」Greg說，對自己說得多麼急切而暗罵自己不是。

「太好了。」

「我家附近有家星巴克，就在荷蘭公園地鐵站旁邊。我不知那麼早還有什麼其他店會開門，這樣行麼？」

「聽起來不錯。」

「我們都不太會這門事，是不？滿不在乎的調情什麼的。」

「的確不是太會，」Mycroft微笑著說。「但你沒問題的話我可以接受。」

車輛停在他的辦公室外，Greg人生第一次如此希望交通擠塞可以更嚴重。「我知我不應說得這麼急切，但這真的很棒，」他大大的咧嘴笑著說。

「的確是，」Mycroft同樣笑容滿臉地說。

他拿起公事包，不肯定應否親一下。Mycroft為他解決這窘境，傾前向他嘴唇快而純潔匆匆一吻。「那就明天？」Greg笑著問。

「期待著，六點半？」

「噢，對的。」他興奮得忘了約時間。他很可能覺得我是蠢蛋。「嗯，好的，那明天見。」他說，向Mycroft投以希望是「非常熱情」而非「詭異」的微笑。

回到辦公室，他嘗試專注在吞劍案件的文書工作上，Sally替這案起了別名「深喉」。這名字在辦公室裡像野火一樣傳開去，連同Greg跟Sherlock的兄長一起乘坐黑房車離開現場的消息。他跟所有人說Mycroft合作共同調查這案件，技術上來說是正確。大家聽到這陳述後都投以壓不住的微笑和咕噥著，「是啊，對的。」

他的神緒已飄得遠遠，最初對Mycroft監視的惱火已隨著交談消失得無影無蹤，還有親吻。親愛的神啊，他已不記得上次對某人如此動情是何時，要說他分心實在是輕描淡寫了。

Sally午飯時走進他的辦公室。「那麼，你得了個約會？」

Greg心無旁騖盯著文件。「我不知你在說什麼。」他希望臉沒紅著，但感覺上有。

「噢，來吧，我不會說什麼，只是不能相信有兩個Holmes。天啊，他是否跟Sherlock一樣精神錯亂？」

他感到一絲不耐煩，神情不滿地看她。「憑著這樣的評論，你期望我會回答你？我得工作了。」

「喔喔，防守姿態，」她玩味回應。「似乎有人有約會了。」

「滾開，還有記得關門。」

距離約會還有18小時，他突然緊張得要死。他究竟在想什麼，居然提議星巴克？  
  


* * *

 

咖啡店距離Greg的住宅約幾分鐘路程。在清晨的黑暗中無必要地匆忙著，他疑惑Mycroft會如何到來。他沒想過他會乘地鐵，應該是私人房車或計程車，或許是私家直升機或類似的，假若車路都封閉了，他不會出奇。

他太早來到了，在外面等了10分鐘，進去再等多10分鐘，直至咖啡師跟他說「看著老天的份上坐下吧。」待他一看到Mycroft在門口，就立刻站起來上前迎接他。掃視一眼牆上的鐘，準確無誤，精準到以分計算，出奇地他對此不怎驚訝。

撇去早前的推測，Mycroft來得出乎意料地低調。他選了步行，在漆黑裡，而且路程還是有點距離。約兩英里，如果沒記錯。潮濕寒冷的清晨為Mycroft勞動後的臉龐抹上一片玫紅朝霞，他脫下（可能貴得令人憎恨的）頸巾，剝下皮手套，對Greg溫柔微笑。就算天氣預報沒說會下雨，他也帶著雨傘，奇怪的是他就連在犯罪現場也隨身拿著。

「早安，Gregory。」

噢，不。我該說什麼？他往後也會發現，那情況會更糟。「Greg。事實上，沒有人會叫我Gregory，就連我媽也不會。」

「喔，我很抱歉。」他看上去窘迫，猶如他應知道的。

「沒事。我從來也不太像『Gregory』，這類名字會讓你在學校被人打得血流滿臉。」

Mycroft對他苦笑。「我非常暸解熟悉這種問題。」

Greg的輕笑立刻止住。「噢，對不起，那不好笑。」

「沒什麼事，我雙親對命名有異於常人的喜好。」

「不過你從不簡稱你的名字。」

「我不認為憑著『Mike』這個名字能操控世界。」

Greg掃視他的優雅大衣，外套裡面無容置地是相等優雅的套裝。「不，我同意。『Mycroft』絕對更像你。」

Mycroft輕挑眉頭，Greg因說了些可誤會成侮辱的話而恨不得咒罵自己。「是好的那邊，」他慌忙地補充。「嗯，去買咖啡吧？」他說，希望說出更多蠢話前改變話題。

「好的。」Mycroft回應，對Greg報以跟昨天在車裡一樣溫暖的微笑。

Mycroft平靜優雅，但Greg神經質得不得了。他從未如此留意到四周的對話聲和咖啡機的聲音如此吵耳，從未在牛奶蒸煮的嘶嘶聲和咖啡師的叫喊聲中跟人交談。他點了跟往常一樣的（特大杯蒸餾咖啡，空著牛奶的分量），而Mycroft則在研究櫃檯後的菜單牆。

趁著Mycroft沒在看，往常都在替Greg點單的咖啡師Jill向他投往明暸的笑容。他瞪大雙眼，給她個全世界都明白的表情「看在老天的份上，不是現在」。

「你想點什麼？」她問Mycroft。

「你們有哪種茶？」

「紅茶、綠茶、花茶……」

「不，我指你們的紅茶是哪個品種？」

Greg畏縮一下。我們真的不該來這裡。

「噢，嗯……英式早餐茶，我想，」Jill說。

「那聽起來不錯，謝謝。」

「哪個大小？」

「小。」

「我們有中杯、大杯或特大杯。」

Mycroft眨眨眼，以像面對著恐懼的神情看她。「我想要中杯，」他說。

「——空著牛奶的分量。」Greg插嘴。「帶走。」噪音吵得無法忍受，還有雖然Mycroft看似平靜，Greg還是希望儘早離開這裡。

「我們不是留在這嗎？」

「如果你想的話可以的，但我覺得好像有點吵耳。」

「不，不太適合談話的地方，是不？」

「不太。抱歉，我從來都是自己一人來過這裡，沒想到這一點。」他們取了飲品，走到提供牛奶和糖的小櫃檯。

「你怎知道我加奶的？」

「有一朝早我從你的窗看見茶盤上有牛奶，我的工作是要留意細微處。」

「嗯，」Mycroft滿意的說。「除此以外還看到什麼？」

「你嚴守時間，晨袍大概比我所有衣服還昂貴，另外你手上那杯茶應是有史以來最難喝的。」

Mycroft懷疑地看著紙杯。「對於最後一項我仍未能說準，但我想你說的都沒錯。當然，我不是要怪責你。」

「謝謝，」Greg衷心說。「這是糟透的提議，抱歉。」

「不會，你能邀請我實在太好了。」他嘗試將膠蓋蓋上，但蓋子只能恰好對上，而他明顯對這沒經驗。正要強行蓋上時，Greg插手幫忙，要不然茶會灑到四周。

「來，讓我來。這東西邪惡得很，無數次灑得我滿身咖啡……」

Mycroft開心地笑。「謝謝。」

Greg那樣子插手阻止一場飲料危機，非常有騎士風度，猶如這場約會的其他部分從未糟糕過。這是場約會麼？他不肯定，是不是得超過10分鐘才能定義成約會？但這吵鬧聲、旁人，他究竟發了什麼神經才會選星巴克？Mycroft應該從未踏進過一步，大概今後也不會。

他們到外面，潮濕的清晨寒冷之中，除了街燈照著，四周一片漆黑。

「介意嗎？」Mycroft問，請Greg替他拿一下雨傘和紙杯。

「當然可以。」

Mycroft穿回頸巾和手套，將這普通不過的步驟變得優雅。Greg不能自拔地看著Mycroft雙手，纖長手指在柔軟的皮手套包裹下顯得特別淫褻，他甚至不曾知道原來自己對手部有癖好。當Mycroft取回雨傘和茶，Greg感覺像被抓到在看某種不雅物品。他稍微整理自己的外套，試圖專注不去留意Mycroft有多絕色。如果他們能去某個地方好好的談話……

「好吧，嗯。感謝你能來，」Greg說，不知還能說什麼。「或許下次可以做些不這麼糟糕的事。」

「如果我弄錯的話請諒解，Gregory——」

「Greg。」

「——萬分致歉。Greg，我實在好久沒赴約，但我感到似乎你認為這已完結。」

「嗯，你指約會？」Greg問，希望他不是指往後的一切接觸。

「是的。」

「不是嗎，早上這個時間可沒什麼可以做，」Greg掃視著近乎水靜鵝飛的街道說，店鋪都漆黑著。

「離上班前我還有點時間，我們可以……」Mycroft停頓一下，神識有點緊張，「……散步到我家，我很享受我們的交談機會。我的司機可以載我的同時載你一程，相信我們的辦公地點挺近的。」

Mycroft在給他第二次機會，但Greg的歡樂瞬間就被失望取而代之。「我的公事包在住宅裡，沒帶著。」他的混亂、租金廉價住宅，昨晚的碗碟還堆在洗滌槽裡，讓Mycroft見到這想法令他恐懼。

「別擔心，你去拿，我留在這兒。」

「抱歉，只是……」

「你沒預計過訪客，我完全明白。」他溫柔地笑著說。

「嗯，你真的不介意等？五分鐘就好了。」

「當然不，我很樂意。」

「謝了。」他趕快回到住宅，感恩不用向Mycroft暴露昨天的碗碟和會發出無數「呼呼」聲的冰箱。  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft站在咖啡店門外一邊等著Greg，一邊喝著目前為止第二差的茶，他錯誤認同Greg的觀點關於這茶會有多差，這茶不能跟Sherlcok的相比，至少這杯沒有不知名化學物，亦可能解釋為何Sherlock的茶總是多麼糟透。

他在心中列出做錯了的事：悔恨不已地誤稱Greg的名字、跟咖啡師的尷尬對話、膠蓋差點讓成的災難和對於Greg住宅的不恰當演繹。Greg還願意跟他說話實在是個小奇蹟，更莫說同意跟自己散步回去，他應提議乘計程車，從這裡走回去得花一段時間。

他透過膠蓋上的小孔往茶輕吹一下，想著一般人如何進行「不正式社交活動」，如果是外交禮節，這一切變得容易，他真的不習慣對陌生事情的無能感。

準時四分鐘後，Greg拿著公事包回來。Mycroft根據他的住宅位置，心裡計算著回來所需時間，本應至少五分鐘，並不是說他曾查過住宅位置什麼的……

「你不用著急的。」

「我不想讓你覺得冷，」Greg說。

Mycroft感到自己臉紅，希望是因為清晨的寒冷造成。「謝謝，」他說，聚靜會神地看著紙杯，好像裡面裝著關係世界和平的秘密似的。「我家在這邊。」

「我記得。」

「噢，當然。對不起。」他完全感到這句是廢話。指出明顯的事實，是另外一樣要增添在錯誤列表中的。他對Greg苦笑一下，然後決定應正面面對，這是社交防衛的一小道裂縫。「我不太擅長這，沒什麼機會約會。」

Greg朝他溫柔一笑。「沒事，又不是什麼測試，我不會記分或怎麼。來吧，一起走。」  
  


* * *

 

Greg也不太常赴約，但這是他經歷過最尷尬的約會，Mycroft似乎比較適合酒吧。

「那麼，嗯，」Greg企圖打破沉默，「Sherlock有打電話給你嗎？」下一秒就想，或許這不是最佳話題。

Mycroft笑了，似乎稍微放鬆。「他的確可以挺煩人的，是不？他叫我別再干涉他的生活。」

「他的生活？」Greg震驚說。「這關他什麼事？」

「他怕我會勸止你給他案件。」

「為何？」

「其實我也想不透，但我答應他不會再進一步干涉。」

「那是指『一部分』而已，嗯？」他輕笑著問。

Mycorft微笑。「我盡量保持在最小程度，但我實在擔憂他的安全。」

因為擔心這話題會沒完沒了，Greg嘗試轉移話題。「那麼你買了肯辛頓的房子多久了？」

「大概十年了，以前在漢普斯特德荒野公園附近有個小住宅，但開始花更多時間在工作後，我需要住得近一點。」

Greg差點止不住嗆出咖啡，無法想像所謂「小住宅」會價值多少。Sally推斷他是「有錢人」是對的，能擁有那個跟肯辛頓的單位，他得從家族繼承了不少錢。「噢，聽上去不錯，」他試圖漠不關心的說。

Mycroft聳肩一下。「那是我父母的，那麼你在這裡住了多久？」

「好幾年了，當上督察後搬進去的，比以前在布裡克斯頓的好多了，」光是想想也差得齜牙咧嘴。

Mycroft皺眉。「能想像的，真慶幸你搬走了，我肯定從布裡克斯頓開始晨跑的話，你不會經過我家。」

Greg燦爛一笑。

「那你跑了多久？」

「差不多整輩子，斷斷續續的。中年後我再開始，實在不能每天只坐在辦公室裡。」

「真的？你似乎不時出去查案的。」

「督察的文書工作比較多，雖然挺沉悶，但人工不錯。跑步能幫助減壓，當然，我肯定你非常瞭解壓力，當過特務什麼的。」他調皮的挑起一邊眉頭。

Mycroft聳聳肩。「現在的壓力也差不多，但實地工作幫我保持身形。」

「為何停了？」

「幾年前發生過某件『事』，令我放下一切，可惜行政工作比較適合我現今的速度。」

Greg幻想Mycroft像詹士邦一樣跑著，引誘意料之外的特工到床上，這想法使他分心。「那你如何處理壓力？」思緒回到現實，趕緊接上話題。

「不做任何事，由得壓力蠶蝕我，大概。」他沉思說。

「那令人壓抑得很，」Greg不假思索地說。「噢，天啊。對不起，我不該……」

Mycroft打斷他。「不，沒事的。的確如此，我須在壓力殺死我前做些什麼。」

Greg猶豫這場約會能否更尷尬，或許他甚至該提及宗教和政治。「昨天我是認真的，我可以教你跑步。」

「噢，現在的我沒什麼身形可言，那會是個噩夢。」

「你的膝蓋有問題嗎？」

Mycroft搖搖頭。

「那就沒問題，慢慢來就任何人也能做到，第一週就瘋狂地跑的人才會有問題。」他很快從上至下掃視Mycroft。「你的身形可不錯，」厚顏無恥的表情中帶著一絲諷刺說。

雖然很難看見，但Mycroft還是臉紅了。或許是因為寒冷，但他還是非常清楚自己在做什麼，如果這一切將他置於死地，他會親自拯救這場約會。  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft挺肯定Greg不會想再見他，就算在專業場合也不會，更何況另一次約會。但當他評論自己的「體型」，黑暗的世界好像再次重現光明。Greg在跟他調情，他肯定。好吧，挺肯定。

不，他會選「肯定」。

是時候了結這可悲、孤單和驚嚇的情感互動。Greg不知為何似乎對他挺感興趣，並提出教他跑步。那代表更多約會，跟這可愛男人有更多時間相處。

白癡才會拒絕；而如果有一樣東西他不是，那就是白癡。

「好吧，但如我所說，我的身形實在糟透，得給我一點時間。」

「我有的是時間，」Greg微笑說，那笑容美得讓人犯罪。  
  


* * *

 

他們到達Mycroft住宅前在沒再提及任何災難話題：屍體、國際選舉醜聞或任何跟Sherlock有些少關係的事情。

Greg緊緊搓著雙手，多希望記得帶上手套。到現在才發現雙手如此冰冷，就證明他對Mycroft有多大興趣。

「噢，抱歉，我應注意到——」Mycroft留意到時說。

「別道歉。來點茶或許能讓雙手暖起來？」他希望地說。縱使想到其他方法溫暖雙手，但沒一個適合這個時刻提起。

「沒想到你會喝茶。」

「平常不會，」Greg說，「但你不喝咖啡。」

「不，但Sherlock會。我有咖啡機，只他大駕光臨時才會用上。」他笑過接下Greg的外套。「得承認，其實沒什麼機會。廚房在樓上。」

Greg早該想到「咖啡機」不會是什麼俗氣膠製品，是功能齊全的濃咖啡機，在星巴克見到的迷你版本。因為比蒸餾咖啡貴一倍，他甚至從未買過濃咖啡。

「清咖啡還是拿鐵或什麼的？」

「你會用這部機器？我以為得接受好幾年訓練。」他半開玩笑說。

「買了卻不知如何操作，不是很傻嗎？另外，這樣子咖啡師可以是我的後備職業。」

「是啊……咖啡師的你，那真有趣得很。」

「嗯，只要沒顧客那就不會出亂子，」Mycrfot說，愉快地打開櫃門拿出咖啡豆。

「好的，你不介意的話我要拿鐵。因為平時工作習慣，我才只喝蒸餾的。」某部分來說是對的。

接下來五分鐘Mycroft在蒙朧一片精彩演出如何調製完美的拿鐵和一壺散片茶葉。他為自己拿出瓷製茶杯，然後停頓。「咖啡杯還是茶杯？」

「咖啡杯就好了，謝了。」突然擔心會否聽起來像批評Mycroft的茶杯選擇，所以補充，「我雙手可以包著杯子取暖。」初次約會的神經質，他跟自己說。別再白癡似的，他才管你用什麼喝東西。

Mycroft拿出個高身瓷製咖啡杯，杯子結實而優雅。他將濃咖啡和熱牛奶倒進去，表面的泡沫是一層精緻的漩渦圖案。呈上拿鐵和小匙前，把一個細小的有蓋瓷碗推給Greg，並說「恐怕我只有方糖。」

Greg盯著他一秒鐘，被他的專業程度驚呆，然後抿了一口，口中有如身處一片咖啡天堂。「天啊，實在難以置信，」他說。「你無法想像。」

Mycroft燦爛地笑。

「我是認真，我從未喝過如此好的。」

「這真令人安慰，Sherlcok的反應遠不鼓舞。」

「他說什麼？」

「我相信他用的字詞是『嚒。』」

Greg輕蔑的哼一下。「你知道他的。」

「是的，假若他說什麼好話，我會為他的清醒頭腦擔憂。」

「知道你有這樣的幽默感，太好了。」

「我跟他一同成長；沒什麼選擇，」Mycroft聳肩表示。「要吃點什麼嗎？」

「不，這就好了，謝謝，」他握起咖啡杯表示。「你打算吃點什麼？」

「不，較早前我煮了蛋。」

「老天，」Greg說，「你究竟什麼時間起床？吃過早餐再行過來，至少要四點半起床。」

Mycroft微笑。「平時我會看報紙，所以沒任何影響。」

Greg有點罪疚感，他可睡到五點半。「不過你為何選擇步行？這麼冷。」

Mycroft突然對手上的茶感濃厚興趣，抿著嘴看。停頓一下後說，「我想籍此運動一下。你知道，對今早抱細微希望，期待不是一次災難，而且你對跑步那事這麼認真。」

「你是討厭咖啡，還是只是比較喜歡茶？」

Mycroft抬頭，對話題突然轉換感到迷惑。「什麼？」

「因為我想吻你，不過若果你不喜歡咖啡，那會有點令你噁心。」

Mycroft眼睛亮起來。「我愛咖啡。」


	2. 第2章

他們約好星期六早上去Greg辦公室附近的跑步用品專門店。

Mycroft需要買服裝，除了他擁有的定制西裝以外的衣服，還有運動鞋。Greg私心希望鞋上會有熒光條紋，可能會令Mycroft對自己放鬆一點，但他實在花了些心思才能把他拉去一家正式的跑步用品店。

「就不能去哈羅德或其他嗎？我肯定那兒也有我們要的。」

「我肯定不會，」Greg不容任何反駁地說。「無論如何，就算他們有好品質的跑鞋，也不會有專人幫忙測試是否合適，沒有合身跑鞋根本不能好好的跑。」

Mycroft挑眉，嘟噥著什麼「沒有私人空間」。

「你該慶幸我沒提議去牛津大街那家大Adidas店，那裡水洩不通，你會討厭的。」含沙射影，期望最好，是迅速完結討論的唯一辦法。「我答應之後會補償你。」

儘管Mycroft臉色傲慢惱氣，嘴角還是勾起小微道。「你堅持的話，」他缺乏熱情翻白眼說，表情非常討人喜歡。

Greg對他歡喜無比地笑。「相信我。」  
  


* * *

 

他九點抵達Mycroft家，滿懷希望離開前能快快愛撫親吻一下，但Mycroft似乎對今天的行程感到恐懼。他穿著襯衫和西裝外套，令Greg對自己的上班服自愧不如，但這樣絕對會在用品店裡引人注目。

「你有沒有其他……較適合運動的服裝？」

「為何？我們不是只去買鞋嗎？」

「那個，他們一般會讓你在跑步機上試鞋。或許你可以穿件比較舒服的襯衫？」至少，褲子是寬鬆棉質的，不是跑步緊身褲，但總好過牛仔褲。Mycroft有牛仔褲嗎？這想法令他頭疼，好方向的疼。他得找機會問問。

他們在衣櫃裡搜挖，找到件比較合適的馬球襯衫，沒扣上鈕扣的衣口讓Greg賞心悅目的看到少許淺赤褐色胸毛。

Mycroft緊張低頭看著襯衫。「你肯定？我覺得另一件比較好。」

「噢，不能更好。相信我，你看著棒透，」Greg壓止著好色的聲線說。「但要是你會買些跑步裝束，要在店裡試穿，知道的吧？」

「不，」Mycroft有點驚慌失措地說。「我會網購或用其他方法。假若要出醜，我情願私底下完成這事。」

他的反應令Greg猝不及防。「噢，天啊。對不起，這不是什麼折磨，你不用跟我一樣穿可笑的緊身褲，他們也有鬆身褲，還有那些襯衫沒想像中惡劣。」把Mycroft弄得如此擔憂令他自我感覺非常差。「要不我們只去試鞋，把其他的買回來，你可以在這裡試穿，退掉不喜歡的。」

「好吧，」Mycroft放鬆點說道，「這樣可以的。」

Greg同樣也放鬆點。他最不希望就是糟蹋Mycroft的一天，雖然私心期望Mycroft最終會接受緊身褲，他還牢記著那次在車裡「搜身」時感受到Mycroft大腿的每一寸，穿著萊卡緊身褲絕對能顯出這雙腿有多美，但這想法Mycroft不會想在這刻聽到。

他們乘計程車到店裡，Greg一般會選搭地鐵，但Mycroft已經夠緊張，不宜再建議他乘公共交通工具。

他們走進店裡時，Mycroft靠向Greg，難以置信地盯著牆上的鞋。「我不認為我曾在一個地方見過這麼多鞋，」他小聲說，「而且不是這些顏色。」

一位年輕女士走過來幫助他們，Greg描述他們想買哪種鞋。她觀察Mycroft光著腳的步姿，挑了幾款讓他試。篩選過後，她建議他每雙都穿著在跑步機上試跑，他往Greg斜視取個意見。

「當然好，」Greg說，「要是覺得累或受傷就停下來。」他興幸店員很專業。離他買上一雙鞋已經好一段日子，看著店員幫Mycroft挑選，讓他思考是不是也該給自己買一雙新的。

趁著Mycroft在慢跑，Greg瀏覽跑步裝束，選了一件新衣和一雙緊身褲給自己，他需要多一雙可一直也沒有時間去買。Mycroft跑完後，呼吸沉重，汗水令臉部光澤，平時穩妥貼伏的頭髮變得淩亂，Greg看著只想到一句話「媽的，性感得要命。」他希望他的反應不太明顯。「那麼，鞋子如何？」

「嗯，」他換氣間說，「第一雙絕對出局，右腳有兩處不斷摩擦得發疼，但另一雙很好。」

「是啊，」店員插嘴，「他的跑步姿勢很正確，天生就會似的。」

Mycroft對他微笑。「想想受過訓練後會如何。」

「絕對是不可阻擋的魅力，」他以笑容回報的說。他鬆了一口氣，Mycroft選了黑白條紋的，一點也不熒光。他發現這對Mycroft來說有多困難後，整個早上都在愧疚。但Mycroft早前的不安被急轉的自信取代，而Greg對這轉變感到驚訝，他感到這刻Mycroft的腦裡沒有將任何東西都過濾一遍，好讓他從世界抽離和安全。

他脫掉鞋後，一起瀏覽店裡的衣服。

「你穿的緊身褲是哪條？」

「這雙，」Greg拿起早前挑過出來的那雙。

「嗯……舒服嗎？」

「非常。」他希望這是他期望的發展，或至少朝著「比普通運動長褲貼身」的方向走。

「不能說我享受剛才穿著寬鬆長褲的感覺，似乎磨損會是個問題。」

Greg開口笑前瞟過他，確定這是個玩笑。他雖然欣賞比較隱晦的幽默感，但對Mycroft他還未熟悉得能確定他是在開玩笑。

「我得買些更合適的衣物，」Mycroft繼續說，拿著緊身褲檢查。「我會試試看這些，」他說，然後走到試身室。

Greg站在那兒，被Mycroft對保密和公開羞辱突然改變想法嚇得目瞪口呆。然後，他靈機一觸的保持距離地跟蹤。萬一他想「看看是否合適」或什麼，他樂觀地想。Mycroft進去其中一個房間；Greg在入口徘徊。幾分鐘後門打開了一道小裂縫，Mycroft小心地伸出頭部。

「Greg？」

「嗯？」

「我不太肯定這些合適不，你介意，嗯……那個，你介意幫我看一下嗎？」

這可以有千萬個回答，卻沒一個恰當。他報以微笑說，「當然不。」

他攝入試身室裡，看到Mycroft……操。說是合適實在過於輕描淡寫了，緊身褲將收藏在西裝裡的雅緻線條完美描繪出來。他口乾起來，吞嚥一下；四周暖得要命。

「你覺得如何？太緊？」

「嗯……不，剛好。」他深呼一口氣，強逼自己看著Mycroft的臉。「看上去很棒。」他盡量持平的描述，但內裡只想盯著看，猶如青少年時第一次擁有色情雜誌的感覺，興奮、激動和下流。我得好好把持著。

「你真的肯定？」Mycroft說。「我不想拿回來退換。」他聽起來像無辜，但笑容卻不如此。

Greg視線再次快速掃過下方，褲子某部分似乎很……飽滿。

喔，好吧。或許我應看清楚點，無謂跑兩趟。他靠近點，在他面前蹲下，雙手來回撫摸著小腿。「長度很好，你們這些高個子真幸運；這些褲對我來說總是長了點。」然後雙手往上走，輕撫著大腿外則，故意避開胯襠，將一切拖延。「你有雙跑手的大腿，」他稍微站起說。「絕對很適合跑步。」他任由雙手慢慢沿著臀部曲線遊走；Mycroft屏住氣息，而Greg感受到布料下的肌肉拉緊，輕捏著。「這樣做沒不舒服吧？」

「不會，」Mycroft緊張地說。

Greg感到頭暈，這裡絕對太暖了。他再踏前一步，手移到Mycroft襠部。勃起非常明顯了，Greg的手按上去，差不多能勾出陰莖的線條。Mycroft洩出一小聲呻吟，Greg逼著自己呼吸。明明他們還未做任何事，Mycroft已經看似疲憊不堪。他的手心再次在凸起部位搓揉，Mycroft臀部向前傾，渴望更多觸摸。

「你……你確定前面不會太緊嗎？」Greg差點壓不住聲線的問道。「我們可能要……你知的，稍微重新安排。」 伸出舌頭舔了嘴唇一下。

「嘖，」Mycroft逼切希望他做點什麼。

Greg不能再忍耐，他將Mycroft推到牆上吻他。Mycroft進一步緊攬著Greg，呻吟著。兩人分開時，Greg發現自己雙手還停留在Mycroft的陰莖。「還不做點什麼就真的笑死人，」他說，手上再次用力搓揉。他跪下，打算好好兌現承諾。

敲門聲響起。「需要其他尺寸嗎？」

Greg和Mycroft僵住，驚恐地望著對方，雙眼瞪得老大。門下方有有一小道空隙，Greg衷心希望她沒留意到有兩對腳，或準確點說，一對站著一對跪下。他站起來，極度緩慢安靜。

「不，謝謝。這就可以了。」Mycroft說，聲音回復正常得像個不像要在試身室裡享受吹簫的人。

「好的，有需要就請找我。」

他們屏住氣息直至店員走開，然後Greg無法制止地靜靜大笑，笑得發震。「很抱歉，」他做口型說，嘗試冷靜下來。Mycroft一點也沒失落，跟Greg一樣對剛才的死裡逃生感到好笑不已。「嗯……待會才補償你可以吧？」Greg竊竊私語。

「最好如此，」Mycroft低聲回答，仍然努力忍笑。

「好了，我先離開。給我幾分鐘，我也有自己的東西要試。除非他們看見我們從同一間房離開，否則應該沒事。」

Mycroft點頭。

「不過，你該買下這。」Greg止住笑聲補充。「真的非常合身。」

他們順利無阻地付錢逃離店鋪，一離開到一段相當距離後，二人頓時爆出笑聲。

「噢，天啊，」Greg說，「真不敢相信那樣子也能離開，我以為我們死定了。」

「自從我試過用偽造身份證去酒吧以後，從未如此害怕被抓到。」

「你……什麼？」

「我也有過瘋狂的青春。」Mycroft說。

「嗯，聽起來想個少年重犯。」

Mycroft笑著聳了聳肩。「Sherlock比我惡劣多了，當他在學校時，甚至把課室燒了。我想父母才發現我這麼守規矩是多幸運。」

「但偽造身份證？那是你唯一一次擔心被抓？」

「我是在犯法，當時感覺非常頑皮。」

「只要你想，我可以讓你感覺要多頑皮有多頑皮，」Greg好色地說，發現這句話有多土氣後瑟縮了。「抱歉。」

「別，」Mycroft輕笑說，「聽起來挺有趣。想吃午餐嗎？」

「好啊，我也想。你，嗯，下午有安排嗎？」

「沒，你呢？」

如這代表下午可以跟Mycroft在一起，Greg會選擇推掉跟女皇喝下午茶的約定。（縱使現實上，Mycroft比他更可能跟她有約定。）「星期一上班前都沒什麼事，」他毫不猶豫地說。

「噢，真的？」Mycroft撇嘴笑著回答。

Greg是沒帶任何含意的說，真的沒有。他再次畏縮說，「再陷入麻煩前，我閉嘴好了。」

「你可情願這樣做，」Mycroft說，揚手招計程車。「你喜歡的話，我可以在家裡弄點午餐。」

「你肯定？」

「要是你想，我們可以跳過午餐直接做愛，但如果整個週末你都在這兒，我認為我們需要先補充體力。」他平淡陳述。

Greg從未如此想過，甚至不知該如何對應，就算是笑話也是如此。

「是啊。」他開始懷疑自己的判斷能力，這只是第二次約會，而他已經企圖打野炮，這麼差的自我控制令他自己懊惱不已。「太過分的話我道歉，」他補充。「我好久沒約會了，好像有點不能自制。」

「我沒在抱怨，」Mycroft說，接著跟司機報上地址。  
  


* * *

 

回去的路程氣氛有點尷尬。前一刻還在跟不太熟識的人差點打炮，現在真的不知該說什麼。Mycroft想，假若他們真的做了現在會更尷尬，他希望能好好討論這……關係？不論是，抑或可能不是，但計程車後座不是適合討論的地方。他溫柔的笑，將手放在Greg大腿上，兩人一言不發。他不想讓Greg以為他對整件事感到後悔。

抵達住宅後，他仍然不知如何提起這話題，於是把重點放在食物上。「熱盤還是冷盤？」

「都無所謂，謝了。」

「喜歡烤牛肉嗎？幾天前煮了些，這裡有新鮮麵包，我可以弄個三文治。要是不介意等的話，可以好好的煮一餐，意粉如何？」

「三文治聽著不錯，謝了。好久沒正正式式吃過烤牛肉，一般都是吃超級市場的事前烹調好，放在小塑膠盒裡頭的那種，」他羞怯道。「我不怎麼會煮菜。」

「找個時間我給你煮道正式的燒烤晚餐，平時只得一個人吃不值得花費這些功夫。」

「我覺得喜歡煮菜是件好事，我吃得太多外賣了，堅持跑步大概是我唯一還生存的理由。」

Mycroft可憐的笑。「煮菜讓我在家裡有點事幹。要咖啡嗎？」

「好啊，謝謝，你想的話我給你弄。噢……事實上，我不會用那機器。」

「想的話我示範給你看。」

「午飯後吧，可能得花上半個下午，而且最後我會弄個蒸氣燙傷什麼的。」

他們逐點擺脫無意義的對話，吃過午飯後，Greg首先提起那個話題。

「那麼，」他緊張的打開話題，「剛才的事對不起，我不該那樣做。我指，一般情況下我不會。那只是……」

「你似乎忘記是我把你拉進去，將自己送上門，該是我道歉才對。我好久也沒跟任何人在一起，加上我不會如何劃清『對某人示好』和『將人嚇得尖叫跑開』，我不知道現今戀愛關係該以什麼速度發展。」

「我也是，」Greg咕噥。

「你會對我有興趣實在令我欣喜若狂；我不希望這一切在開始前就被扼殺。」

Greg看起來放下心頭大石。「是啊，我們倆也是。實話說，步入四十歲後我以為自己不會再約會，沒了目標。Sally總是當媒人，但以我的工作性質……大概大多數人也不會明白，而且跟同事約會只是替自己找麻煩。」

「工作絕對是問題根源，」Mycroft說，然後補充，「我覺得只要我們跟對方釐清事實，那就不成問題。」

「好吧，自從在店裡猥褻你後，我就沒計劃向你求婚，但我個人不完全反對這提議。」

Greg的笑話稍微緩和氣氛，令Mycroft笑了。「我花多點時間認識你……」

Greg臉色稍微那麼一點沉了。

「……但我見不得為何要把那少許樂趣，或很多樂趣，拒於門外。始終，我們是意見一致的成人。」

Greg笑得燦爛。「沒有異議。」

「答應我不會因此覺得我放蕩（注）？」Mycroft問，看似毫不在意，但實質非常看重，不希望任何性愛影響這潛在發展關係。

（注：think less of me in the morning，出自"will you still respect me in the morning?"，意指假若兩人上床了，其中一方擔心另一人會覺得他淫賤放蕩，這裡Mycroft稍微半開玩笑，他想確保他們一起睡了Greg不會因此看低他。我不肯定這樣翻達不達意，更別論OOC）

「答應你，」Greg認真回答。「你呢？」

Mycroft非常眩暈。「答應。」

二人靜靜坐著幾秒，重新找到自己的定位。然後Greg笑著說，「好了，剛才真凝重。能把這說清太好了，嗯？」

「的確。現在想喝咖啡了嗎？」

「我在想要不四周參觀一下……」

「嗯，或許你會有興趣看些漂亮的睡房傢俱。」  
  


* * *

 

兩人能說清整件「性的意義」，令Greg心裡緩過一口氣。在差點被逮住而引發的飆升腎上腺素緩下來後，回程路上氣氛詭異，他甚至開始懷疑Mycroft是否對整件事後悔，因此變得禮貌疏遠，但他的睡房傢俱評論推翻一切。

他好久沒試過約會了，甚至上床，要提一下的話。他不是忘了如何做，而是他不想表現得沉悶。他提議「參觀」，但去睡房只為脫下衣服然後上床，這個想法似乎很……沉悶，跟誘人背道而馳。

Mycroft上樓將碟子放回廚房裡，Greg跟隨上去。他把碟子放回櫃裡，Greg正正站在他後方，露出燦爛笑容等待。

「午餐很好吃，謝謝。」

「我的榮——」

他還未說完，Greg就用溫柔的吻打斷，手覆上Mycroft腦枕處，把他拉近，感覺到Mycroft纖長的手指抓緊他的腰。一開始是個緩慢從容的吻，但逐漸變得熱情強烈，Mycroft其中一隻手移到臀部。

「想看睡房嗎？」Mycroft問。

「不。」

Mycroft挑眉，Greg傾前竊竊私語解釋，「我想看你觀察我跑步的地方。」

「噢……」

Greg沿著顎骨落下一連串輕吻；Mycroft的頭扭到一邊，Greg不知是表示愉悅還是好讓他更易親吻。無論如何，他的頸部都很漂亮，一片白皙中帶雀斑的皮膚，渴求著更多觸碰，試問誰又會拒絕？

幾聲小而抑制的呻吟從Mycroft唇邊洩漏出來，猶如他嘗試壓制住自己的感情。

「想阻礙我，是吧？」Greg說。「可不能這樣喔。」他吸吮著柔軟皮膚，Mycroft以另一聲守不住的呻吟讚賞他。Mycroft將他拉得更貼近，兩人再次吻上。

當他們分開，二人都有點頭眼昏花。Mycroft抓住他的手，引導他上樓梯。半路上，Mycroft停下。Greg沒預計到，差點撞上，但頭部沒有撞上地面，而是貼近差點吻上。

Mycroft看進他的眼裡，對他微微笑了好幾秒，然後以絕不容許的低沉性感聲線說，「要知道，在你用慢鏡速度跑過的那清早，你第一天穿著緊身褲的那清早，我等不及沐浴就洩了出來。站在樓梯這裡，只擼幾下，光是看著你就差不多到了，最後全都射在睡衣裡。」

光是想像就讓Greg穩不住腳，他把Mycroft逼到牆上。「做給我看，」他不容拒絕的說。「我想看你怎樣做，絲毫不差的。」

Mycroft將褲子褪到腳踝處，正要拉下四角褲時，Greg抓住手腕止住他。

「這樣做的時候你在想什麼？」

「你敲門鐘時我想應門，把你拉進來吻你，雙手好好搓揉大腿，感受你的陰莖。」

Greg感到口乾，吞嚥一下順順喉嚨，最多只能以氣聲說「喔，操，」，然後放開手。

Mycroft拉下四角褲，因布料掃過勃起而發出嗚咽。

「慢點，」Greg說。「挺住。」脫下褲子時他放肆盯著Mycroft的陰莖，外表粗壯誘人，多希望能放進口裡，但他忍住跪下的衝動，堅持脫下褲子釋放自己變緊的勃起。Mycroft熟練地滑動著手中的長度，髖骨靠著牆往前擺動。

「老天，你很美，」Greg喃喃說道，其中一隻腳滑到Mycroft雙腿間，二人貼近。Greg猛烈吻著Mycroft，然後抽離，握住Mycroft的陰莖壓上自己的。當他的手包住他們倆的，Mycroft照著他這樣做，手指盤纏上Greg的，兩人的手形成圓圈。Greg另一隻手支撐在Mycroft肩膀上方的牆，咧嘴笑。「現在——展示給我看。」

Mycroft陰莖根部的赤褐色捲髮隨著二人擺動不斷掃著他的手。他們不一致的動作令一切更美好，兩人靠著對方擺動，互相帶領著對方釋放。Greg的專注力只集中在一點上，就是Mycrfot。他臉上的虛弱表情、兩人加快手中速度而從嘴裡洩出的呻吟、皮膚與皮膚之間的感覺，雖然他想Mycroft先到達頂點，但愉悅感快要超越這一切。當他的拇指擦過兩人因濕潤而閃爍的頂端，Mycroft臀部不由自主地擺動，整個人倒在牆上，雙目愉悅地閉著。Greg趁機在白皙皮膚上重重的吸吮，留下紅印，拇指再次重複動作。就這幾個動作，Mycroft整個身體繃緊，噴出濃厚滾燙的精液，沾在兩人的手指。看著再沒需要忍住的理由，Greg讓高潮感覺充斥腦海，他釋放自己，Mycroft仍在高潮中戰栗。他們享受著餘韻，Mycroft靠著牆跌下，Greg則靠著他，頭部支在Mycroft肩膀發出咯咯笑聲，「操，棒透了。」

「好極了，」Mycroft回應，聲音中帶著慵懶，違反了一貫的控制感，令Greg覺得非常可愛。

他們休息幾分鐘，好好溫存這份快樂，直到不現實的姿勢和身上的黏稠提醒他們，才回過神來。

「啊，對了，」Mycroft說，環顧四周想找些什麼抹身，卻什麼也找不到。他站起取走腳踝上的褲子和四角褲，把四角褲遞給Greg。「來，用這個。」

「你確定？」絲質的褲子估計價值不菲。

「樓上有更多，」Mycroft微笑說。

他們稍微整理，把他的內褲變成史上最貴的紙巾，然後穿回長褲。Greg陰笑，記下Mycroft「只穿褲子不穿內褲」的一刻以供日後回味。

Mycroft抓到他。「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」Greg裝著無辜。

他揚眉，然後Greg澄清。「好吧，那有點性感……」

「噢，」Mycroft顯然感意外地說。然後，他提議的補充，「我會記住的。」


	3. 第三章

經過樓梯的小插曲後，Mycroft教他如何用咖啡機。沒有人因此三級燒傷，Greg給他自己弄了杯拿鐵，縱使過程中他試圖弄像Mycroft那種新派藝術钜作般的旋渦泡沫，結果讓成了小災難，他還是自己覺得這次學習是成功的。

「熟能生巧而已，你可以繼續練習的。」

「然後我會整晚睡不著，」Greg說，喝了一口跟剛才那場性愛一樣美好的咖啡。

「好吧，機器不會跑掉，你可以隨時練習。」

這是開放式陳述句，裡面包含著「我對你喜歡得希望你可以更頻到訪」的意思。雖然心裡希望這不只為了性，但如果是，他還是絕對可以接受過這種生活。就如Mycroft在星巴克時的尷尬，更甚像今早那時，只要Mycroft一放鬆，他就很樂意身處該地方。「謝謝，」他說，不肯定要不要建議找點事打發時間，他不想惹人生厭煩擾。

「要不到隔壁休息一下？」Mycroft提議。

坐在客廳裡的長毛絨大椅，面前放著一碟曲奇，Mycroft又開始緊張。「還好嗎？我指，別強逼自己留下來陪我聊天，就因我們才剛，嗯……」

「這事都超出我們倆的能力範圍，對不？」Greg說，非常清楚這陳述是真確。「現在說清楚，我不會讀懂別人，雖然我知道你很擅長這，但你一緊張就能力失效，否則也不會問我這蠢問題。」

Mycroft目光盯著曲奇，裝著在研究而避開Greg的注視。

「所以，」Greg失去信心前趕緊說，「我建議這樣做，就算要打破約會天書裡的所有規則，我們也別轉彎抹角，直接把話說清，這樣省下我們的時間和痛苦。」把所有想法都說出來，看他怎樣回應，往好處想。「我先開始，我真的很喜歡你，希望跟你共度今個下午，還有今晚我想邀請你出去吃晚餐。」

Mycroft驚訝地抬頭。「真的？不能更好，我指晚餐，當然還有那提議。你是對的，如果不這麼做我會花很多時間不斷猜測。」

那真讓人放下心頭大石，Greg想。為何大家也不這樣做，真不明白。

「想轉到沙發去嗎？」Mycroft說。「如果我們不面對面坐，似乎會沒那麼像求職面試。」他停頓一下然後繼續，「而且實話說，這時候能有點身體接觸能會舒服些。」

舒服，多有趣的說法。不過他是對的，他們才剛有過非常親密的接觸，現在卻回到正式會面的茶和曲奇模式，難怪大家都這麼緊張。「是啊，會的，不是嗎？」他讓咖啡留在桌上，坐在黑色真皮沙發的一端，Mycroft帶點慵懶的坐在他旁邊，Greg會意到暗示，將手臂搭上他的肩膀。Mycroft心滿意足的表示一下，進一步放鬆靠在他身上。「謝謝，」他說。「剛才真……緊張，現在我明白為何別人做愛後都溫存一會兒。」

「是啊。」Greg將頭靠在毛絨皮革椅背，兩人靜靜地坐著，享受著悠閒。這一切出乎意料地舒服，不論寧靜環境還是親密感。他不記得上次跟某人這樣靜靜地待在一起是何時，稍微擺個更舒服的姿勢，輕輕一捏Mycroft的肩膀。「一切都很好，謝謝。」  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft因感到頸部抽筋醒過來才意識到自己睡著了，Greg還在打瞌睡，發出輕輕的鼾聲，但隨著Mycroft開始動他睡眼朦朧地抬頭望。

「噢，老天，抱歉。我不是有意睡著的，」Greg窘迫地說。

Mycroft安慰地捏了捏他的大腿。「沒事，我也睡了，雖然不是以最佳的午睡姿勢，你的脖子僵硬了嗎？」

Greg揉揉背部。「嗯，有點，不過沒事的。」

「你坐在地上我替你按摩一下。」

「真的？好啊，謝了。」對於Mycroft意料之外的暗示，他咯咯笑一下然後坐到地上。

「很快回來。」他去取潤膚乳，回來坐在Greg後面。先在手上塗上一層潤膚乳，然後拇指溫柔地按在脊椎的兩旁。「好了，現在放鬆享受一下，痛的話就告訴我停手。」

「好的。」

他的手指在肌肉間遊走，溫和地揉捏，驅走繃緊感。「你的脖子非常緊，積聚了很多壓力，痛嗎？」

「不，感覺很……老天。你怎麼會的？感覺真棒。」

「青少年時我弄傷了腿，所以學習了解剖學，學會如何自我按摩。」

「呵呵……」

「不是那種剛才我示範給你看的自我按摩。」兩人都輕笑著。「後來發現對頭痛也很有效。」

「你經常頭痛？」

「比我想承認的還要多，因為工作關係。」

「是啊，我也是，」Greg說。「能找個時間教我怎樣按摩嗎？」

「當然可以，」他說，想到能有些什麼能教他就感到激動。他繼續按摩Greg的脖子直至感到繃緊的肌肉緩下來。「好點了沒有？」

「有啊，真厲害。謝謝。」

Mycroft站起，扶Greg站起來。「恐怕我在你的頭髮上留下了些潤膚乳，要是喜歡的話可以去洗個澡，熱水對頸部僵痛的效果也很好。」

「這是另一個詭計讓我脫光，對吧？」Greg露齒笑著說。

「不，我……」Mycroft聲線漸弱，慌張不已。「我不會看的。」

Greg笑了。「抱歉，我只是開玩笑，你無任歡迎看。你想的話，我們可以試試浴室性愛，但恐怕我們其中一個最後會打破什麼。我不知道，不過感覺挺誘人，但現實生活中來真卻會尷尬危險，就像在飛機上打炮一樣。」

「你只是在錯的飛機上打炮而已。」  
  


* * *

 

Greg沒預計過這個答案，他站在那兒目定口呆了好幾秒才意會到。「你是否，嗯——」

「——曾在飛機上打炮？」Mycroft說。「不，我只是說有些飛機設計得比較隱秘而已。」

Greg斜眼看著他。「我應否問你為何會知道此事，還是會因此被你射死？」

「噢天啊，不，完全不是那回子事，」他咯咯笑著說。「不，只是私人飛機有非常慎言的機組人員，你不用限制在廁所裡。至少，我想像你不會受限制。先此聲明，我從未目擊任何飛機上的性愛，但似乎可行的。」

「解釋得真詳細，順便問一句，你究竟登上過多少私人飛機？」

「幾架。要知道，工作上的。」Mycroft做手勢示意打發問題。

整件事有點不對路。

他靈機一觸明白到是什麼。「你有一架飛機。」

Mycroft畏縮一下。「是架非常小的飛機。」

Greg盯著他。他怎能夠這樣回答？

「真的不屬於我，」Mycroft繼續說，臉上有著痛苦的神息。「是我家的。」他低頭專心研究自己的指甲。

「等等，為何你要為此道歉？」

Mycroft聳肩表示。「因為大多擁有私人飛機的人都是天生的小氣鬼。」然後準確無誤用記憶中的極度有錢人聲線、看不起人的模樣，扮演說，「幸會，要看我的私人飛機嗎？別人都說我一點也不瞭解一般人，但我想不到原因何在。」

Greg爆出笑聲，Mycroft對他微笑。「那麼，你不認為我是小氣鬼吧？」

「不……但我很樂意在你的飛機上做愛。」  
  


* * *

 

這真令人放心下來，Mycroft如此想著。現在金錢問題攤開說清了，情況沒他想像中的惡劣，其實根本就沒惡劣過，Greg只是對整件事驚愕而已。

「我估到你挺有錢，」Greg說，比劃著住宅四周，「但沒想過富有得有私人飛機。」

「他們太大驚小怪，只是為了在緊急關頭方便點，還有避免在希思羅機場遇上暴民，但我實際上不怎使用。」

「你應該善用才是。」

「嗯，可能是的，不過沒什麼地方好去。」

「所以，等一下——Sherlock是怎麼回事？」

「什麼怎麼回事？」

「那些只是你的錢，還是他也有？」

「噢，這回事，」Mycroft笑著說。「我想你是說貝克街、合租和一個瓷器也沒有的廚房？」

「嗯，他常擺出生活艱苦的假像。」

「可他穿著比你的手錶還貴的襯衫四周跑。」

Greg揚眉低頭看自己的手錶。「這也價值不少的。」

他沒想過要諷刺。「的確是不錯的手錶。我意思指，那些是非常昂貴的襯衫。他喜歡裝著過簡陋日子去證明給父母看，雖然我從沒太清楚要證明什麼，因為他老是拿錢去買想要的東西，不過這就是他的『形象』。」

「John知道嗎？」

「喔，清楚得不能更多。」

「哼，好吧。」他低落一下。「那就解釋很多了。」

「例如？」

「他們兩人怎能整天在倫敦四周跑，仍有能力付第一區（注）的租金。」

（注：Zone 1，倫敦的結構像北京一樣分幾個區，第一區是城市中心，租金最貴的。）

「就是這麼回事。」

「走運的混蛋。」

Mycroft微笑。「關於錢銀問題，最諷刺的是一旦你有很多，就不怎麼興幸有。我指，看看我，我有能力做到任何想做的事，但事實上我整天都在工作，工餘時間就留在這裡。」

「是的，我也情況一樣，但你的地方比我的漂亮多了。」

「同意。似乎我們都太專注工作了，你有跑步以外的興趣嗎？」

「要是不把『在家裡坐著』也算進去，那就沒有。我以前踢足球的，但好久以前了。你呢？」

「『從報紙裡找出世界不穩定因素』也算是嗎？我向你保證，這只是為了滿足我個人智力的求知欲，」他苦笑補充道。

「噢，當然是了，」Greg說，「因為只要報紙上有報導的，你都可能參與其中。」

「類似。」

「那麼，現在你可以加上跑步。」

「希望如此吧。」

「別擔心，我們慢慢來。最初主要是步行，混著一點跑步。」

「或許我們該今天開始？出去走走？」

Greg望出窗外。「不，天色開始變黑了。明天吧？要是你能忍受連續兩天對著我。」

我可不要再像今天一樣開始約會。「如果你不回去，還算作兩天嗎？」

Greg臉上露出驚訝的表情，Mycroft立刻補充，「當然，你願意的話。我們不需要做什麼事，只是……我不想表現得進取，但我真的很享受跟你在一起，還有……」他畏縮的漸弱說。

Greg展開笑容。「我很樂意。」

「我真的不知普通人如何處理這種事。」

「他們才二十歲，不知『廉恥』兩字怎樣寫，」Greg回答。

「好吧，」Mycrot笑著說。「走運的混蛋。」

「那個……你介意我去洗澡嗎？特別是我們要出去吃晚飯。」

「當然不，就在睡房後面。」  
  


* * *

 

「那你就自便了，」Mycroft向他展示浴室，給他一條乾淨毛巾後尷尬地說。

「別傻了。我們不會來『浴室性愛』這種事，但稍微打一炮蠻有意思的。來吧，你不是也有感覺了嗎？」

「好吧，」Mycroft說，「如果你不會扭我的胳膊的話。」

「只有你要求我才會。」

「什麼？」

「呃，沒事，」Greg說，心裡在「第一次約會不要討論的事項」中加上「說關於SM的玩笑」。（還是第二次約會？誰管他。）

兩人脫下衣服，放在放置毛巾的小桌面上。Greg更清楚的看見Mycroft的赤褐色胸毛，自己的灰髮令他覺得年老，就算當時只得三十歲。「你很美，」他說，感覺像陳述明顯的事實，但Mycroft尷尬的身體語言表示他感覺像在難為情地裸奔。

他的臉別過去。「謝謝，我……嗯，不是Sherlock.」

「我可希望不是，」Greg咧嘴笑著說。

Mycroft微笑，脫下褲子。他靠進企缸扭開水龍頭，Greg賞心悅目看著他瘦長而結實的雙腿。可能因為跑步的關係，他總是對腿部情有獨鍾。當Mycroft回頭看，Greg把他拉近親吻，Mycroft感覺自己快溶掉似的。

「天啊，你很性感，」Greg喃喃說。

「我也想著同樣的事，至今還未相信你就在我面前。」

「是啊，撇除我們倆，今天的約會很成功。」

水逐漸變熱，蒸汽一縷縷飄向淋浴間頂端。「我們該趁著還有熱水時先洗澡，」Mycroft說。「這可惡的東西老是在意想不到時變冷。」

Greg打開玻璃門拉了Mycroft進去。「你不用告訴我兩次。」他不知廉恥摸著他的勃起，把Mycroft拉近，再次吻他然後說，「那麼，浴室性愛……」

「是？」

「如果我們簡單點……」

Mycroft靠近，手指不斷在Greg後頸遊走，把他拉近得若隱若離在親吻的距離。他對上Greg雙眼，水珠打在兩人身上後往下流，只有蒸汽濕潤著臉孔。「你在想什麼？」他聲線低沉壓抑的問。

媽的。Mycroft的聲音令他有感覺。「我跪著，做著某種事令你呻吟，」Greg說，舌尖舔過嘴唇。Mycroft的陰莖已經半硬，不斷暗示的急切地壓著他自己的。「我想看著你再次放開自己。」

Mycrfot呻吟吻著他，閒著的手沿著Greg背部的結實肌肉撫摸。「我以為我們在這是要讓你好好洗頭，」分開時他微笑著說。

「那給我洗髮水，然後繼續做更有趣的事，」Greg回話。他打算用史上最快的速度洗頭，雖然平時短頭髮也不需多少時間。但Mycroft有其他想法，他緩慢、挑逗地按摩Greg的頭皮，纖長優雅的手指按摩著頭骨，令整個身軀戰慄不已。這種按摩有點像Sally帶過他去剪髮的「美髮廳」，不是他平常去的理髮店，美髮廳的人會在剪髮前給你洗頭髮，但Mycroft的手勢無容置疑的舒服多了。當Mycroft轉用手指甲輕輕按摩，他頭裡所有神經都喚醒過來，激動的感覺火星遼源地湧向脊椎。

「老天——你的手勢真的很好。」

「待會你還可以看到我雙手能做點別的，」Mycroft調皮地說。

Greg把頭上的泡沫沖走，然後將Mycroft擠到淋浴器下的牆，待在水霧外。「現在，到我了，」他跪下說。

Mycroft發出一小聲呻吟，Greg在他面前跪下握住他的陰莖，他得扶著牆以支撐住，

Greg伸出舌尖挑逗著頂端，猶如在品嚐可口美食般嚐起來。當Mycroft渴求更多地擺動著髖骨，他整個嘴都包裹著堅硬，盡可能的吞噬更多，頓時聽到令人滿足的大聲呻吟。

「似乎……離……我期待……的樂趣不遠，」Greg長而有力地吞吐，Mycroft只能艱辛的拼湊出整句句子。

Greg輕輕扇了他屁股一下讓他靜下來，不用思考誰得到了什麼。他跟Mycroft一樣享受相同的樂趣，能吞噬著他粗壯熾熱的堅硬，逼著他打開顎骨，感受那一絲不適，他愛死這種感覺。他稍微撤離一點，舌頭細長誘人地舔著頂端。就算再多的社交禮節管制著Mycroft不去抱Greg的頭，這些禮數也突然消失得無影無踪，他用手指有力的包著頸部。支撐，不是拉扯，不是強逼……但渴求，Greg感受到Mycroft多想固定他的頭，逼他吞嚥自己的陰莖，然後操他，這真惹火。他抬起手，手指纏上Mycroft的，無聲的邀請Mycroft用力。

「噢，天啊，」Mycorft的呻吟在他頭上響起。他的臀部不斷衝刺，再不壓抑住。

假若口中不是塞滿了，Greg會燦爛地笑。沒有任何事情比這種衝動更令人滿意，比起接受，他更是享受，這種讓人抓狂到語無倫次呻吟的感覺令人愉快無比。他盡可能放鬆喉嚨，讓Mycroft如他所願的快而狠地操他的嘴。

話雖如此，就算是在操Greg的嘴，Mycroft還是個體貼的愛人。他有留意著Greg的呼吸和舒適，沒盲目地索求，雖然Greg不介意就是。一小點自私的粗暴從不是壞事，他甚至有點自樂其中，但他懷疑這是另一項不該在第一次約會中提及的事項，接著他記起那次他有點支配欲時，Mycroft的反應是多麼可愛性感。要是Mycroft知道他這種想法，會不會感到驚訝。

頸部的緊扣感進一步加強，口中的衝刺速度變得更不規則。Greg打算他噴發時繼續吞含，但Mycroft最後一秒撤出，濃厚的液體射在Greg臉上，畫面淫亂性感得他從未想像過。

Mycroft站在那裡好幾秒，靠在牆上喘過氣來。「老天，那真棒，」他顫抖的聲線說著，伸手扶起Greg。「謝謝。」

「我該說才是，」Greg說，回到仍熱著的水霧下，讓熱水沖走臉上的精液。

「那個抱歉了，」Mycroft說，「我們沒談論過這問題，我不想自把自為。」

Greg大笑。「你真貼心得不可思議，知道嗎？不過，謝謝了。」他補充前頓一下，「或許不該告訴你，但你真他媽的性感極了。」

Mycroft看著有點羞怯。「是嗎，我沒想過。」他低頭看著Greg的勃起問，「我可以嗎？」

「你不必的，」Greg說，拉近給他一個吻，手移到Mycroft髖部，把兩人拉貼，壓著他的勃起。他翹起臀部，試探的擠弄一下；Mycroft的潮濕捲毛掃過他的陰莖，那種甜美觸感令他閉起雙眼仰起頭。

Mycroft親吻著他鎖骨的凹陷處，不斷舔著吮啃著，雙手巧妙地在二人的身體間遊走，纖長的手指包裹著Greg的陰莖，停下親吻說，「又或你想我這樣做？」

Greg的腦袋熱得不知想要哪樣，就算Mycroft光光站在那兒說話，也能令他達至高潮。他的聲音、他的雙手或是他那雙長得動人的雙腿，全都性感得犯法。操。

「你喜歡我這樣揉弄你嗎？」Mycroft低聲耳語說，雙唇就那麼貼近Greg的耳朵。「還是你喜歡我的嘴？」

「所有，」Greg完全崩潰的說。「快了，」他後補，就差那幾下他就到頂（注），頭控制不住往後仰，喘息衝口而出。Mycroft在他噴發時緊抱他，溫暖光暈蓋過先前的耀目聚焦點，當身體接受到信息不用再繃緊，他整個人都放鬆靠上Mycroft的擁抱。

（注：原句是」a few strokes more was all it took for the tightly wound coil in his gut to release into a wave of pleasure」，當中包括了高潮前腹部、腸臟緊張捏在一起的感覺，有誰想到怎樣形容嗎？）

他們慵懶地親吻了幾分鐘，Mycroft然後說，「我討厭那麼匆忙，但熱水大概所剩無幾，隨時會斷。」

Greg對他放鬆一笑。「憑你這聲線，我賭你可以把冷水說服成熱水。」

「你太高估我的能力了。」他站出去，把蓬鬆的毛巾投給Greg。「兩個人一起洗澡真的有趣多了，他們該在宣傳小冊子上列出。」

「嗯，」Greg回應，「還有你的聲線應貼上警告標籤，罪惡、不能拒絕。」

「真的？我沒想過有多動聽。」

「人們常說我們聽自己的聲線是跟別人的不同，你的就像紅酒般醇厚醉人（注），光是讀著電話簿我也可以醉倒。」

（注：原文是」liquid sex」，是作者自己創作的組合，意指低沉、順滑、性感和挑逗，大家有什麼更好的提議嗎？）

「從來也沒有人這樣說，Sherlock說我的聲線像個華而不實的笨蛋。」

「估計你從未在他耳邊耳語過什麼下流話吧？」

「沒有，除非你把交換拘謹的侮辱也計算在內。」

Greg微笑。「感謝上帝你沒有，真的。」  
  


* * *

 

他們決定不外出用餐，而是在Greg家附近的印度餐廳買外賣。

「我去買吧，」Greg說。「才沒多遠。你知道你想吃什麼嗎？」

Mycroft挑眉。「不太知道，你喜歡的話我可以一起來。」

「那個，我打算乘地鐵，順道回家一趟拿些換洗衣物，要是你不介意我繼續留下的話。」他的家裡還有昨晚剩下的碗碟未洗，他非常想在讓Mycroft看到前先洗淨。

「我當然想你留下來。乘計程車不會方便點嗎？」

「嗯，是啊，我想是的。」計程車也是公共交通的一種，這令他的「你不會想坐公共交通工具」反駁變得不可靠。「我不想在這種天氣下讓你出去。」過去的幾小時裡，外面不斷下著濃密的毛毛雨，把道路都沾濕，反射著車頭燈的光芒。漂亮，但悶熱。

「我不介意，你知道的，」Mycroft說。

「介意什麼？」

「你家裡不想讓我看的任何東西，我想你沒藏著屍體吧？」

他神情古怪地笑。「不，是廚房的狀況。」

「我們可以乘計程車，我去買食物的同時你回去拿東西，那會更快，而又沒有人會看到你的廚房。」

「你肯定？」

「絕對肯定。」

Greg在手機上掃了幾下，接著遞給他。「我們先打電話下單。來，這是菜單，全部都不錯的。」

Mycroft在研究菜單。「咖哩雞看似不錯。」

「之後你想做什麼？看電影？」

「你指出去看？」

「不，看DVD。」

「啊，我一般會看書，這裡只有幾部電影。」

「我可以從家裡拿過來。什麼類型？別說我沒事先警告，我不好蠢透的浪漫喜劇或音樂劇。」

Mycrfot臉上顯出一絲稍微如釋負重的微笑。「好吧，這是個好開始。喜劇如何？」

「嗯。」Greg回想他的最喜愛電影清單。「《魔鬼大帝：真實謊言》（注1）還是《終棘警探》（注2）？每個職業各一齣。」

（注1：True Lie，Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger主演，1994年出品的動作電影）  
（注2：Hot Fuzz，Simon Pegg和Nick Frost主演，2007年出品的動作喜劇電影）

Mycrfot呆住看著他。「什麼？」

「喔，好吧。《真實謊言》是關於一個特務不小心把親人捲入恐怖分子的陰謀中，《終棘警探》則是以科茨沃爾德為背景，諷刺『警察兄弟』的電影。兩齣也很有趣。」

「你挑吧。」

「《終棘警探》。Simon Pegg永不令你失望。」

Mycroft挑起眉頭。「我相信你的話。咖啡以外你喝什麼的？」

「一般是啤酒。」

「恐怕我沒有啤酒，要不你也帶點過來？」

「好啊，沒問題。家裡有些，我也一併帶上運動鞋，」他對Mycroft燦爛笑的說。

一會兒後，他們帶著一袋聞著也覺得好吃的印度外賣回到Mycroft的家，還有冰凍啤酒跟Greg的換洗衣物。Mycroft開始擺桌子，Greg毫不猶豫的皺起眉頭。

「什麼？」Mycroft立刻注意到問。

「沒什麼。」

「你說謊的技巧可不太好。」

「沒什麼特別，我只是想我們可以一邊看電影一邊吃飯，但我明白你為何不想有食物在客廳裡，特別是咖哩顏色的。」

「噢，」他意外地說。「我根本沒想過這點，我們當然可以在那裡吃。」

「你肯定？」

「嗯。來，幫我整理盒子。」

「你可以直接吃的。」

Mycroft對他眨眨眼。

「——或是倒在碟子上，像其他正常人一樣。忘了我剛才說的吧，」他很快補充。

這就是為何他們最終直接捧著吃咖哩雞外賣盒的同時，身上掛著餐巾。

從片頭一刻開始，Mycroft就大大的笑著。電影完結時，他們倆在沙發上依偎在一起，Mycroft的笑容變成偶爾的咯咯笑聲。

「真好看，沒想過我會有共鳴。」

「喔？以前經常追捕村民殺人犯？」

「不，我們在沉悶的小村落長大，最大樂趣就是演繹每個人不可告知的秘密。」

「不錯，我自己倒是跟警力那部分有共鳴。」

「是警務，『警力』一字太進取了，」Mycroft冷酷地引用電影台詞說。

「媽的，你還真有認真看。」

「我的記憶力不差。」

「喔，」Greg邪惡地輕笑說，「我有太多電影想你看了。」幻想著Mycroft引用電影台詞去反駁Sherlock，這想法令他非常想笑，特別是因為除了Sherlock以外，其他人都能意會當中的笑點。

Mycroft坐直身子，稍微伸展背部。

「累了？」

「不，不怎麼。只是擺著同一姿勢太久了，想吃點甜品嗎？」

「不知道，或許幾塊曲奇類似的？」他們實在太享受印度盛宴了，再吃不下什麼甜品。

「假若事前考慮好，我該弄點什麼，對不起。」

「別傻了，沒事的。」

Mycroft打開冰箱說，「嗯。裡面真的沒什麼好吃，這房子平時不太存著甜點，因為太多時間都是在辦公室裡。喔，還有些希臘乳酪，我知不是很性感，但是食物就好了。」

「不，那就好了，我喜歡乳酪。」

一會兒後，Mycroft用精緻玻璃碟盛著乳酪呈上，上面用蜜糖繞了幾圈，頂部以威化餅裝飾。Greg從未見過簡單如此的食物可以變得多麼時尚漂亮。「你知道，如果不再需要特務，你應考慮當廚師，這真厲害。」Mycroft對讚賞聳肩不動容，但臉上還是帶著笑意。

吃完後，Mycroft說，「還不是很晚，想再看一齣還是去上床？」

他不安地想Mycroft是不是期待更多性愛，畢竟不再是二十歲，他實在沒辦法在擠弄多次高潮。「嗯，我得事前給你警告，我不肯定一日裡我能否承受多過兩次。」Mycroft當然不曾知曉他所說的背後意思。

「什麼？電影？」

「呃，不。是高潮。嗯，我只不想讓你以為我可……我指，我可能——我不知……我未曾……」他窘迫地支吾以對。

「喔！」Mycroft突然意會到。「天啊，不，我也不認為我可以，有時候我悔恨為何年輕時不好好利用這身體。」

「或摧殘，」Greg打趣。

「正是。假如我們二十年前相遇，我很可能讓你整晚也睡不著。很可惜，現在你只能找出我會不會搶被。」

Greg笑了。「我也不肯定自己會不會；從來也沒有人告訴我。大多數晚上我也很快入睡，喜歡睡上一個好覺。」

Mycroft揚眉。「真的？我視之為浪費時間，減慢我的工作速度。」

「你用錯方法了。」

「如你所見。」

「我可以教你如何睡覺，跑步也是。」

「我可能會學得很慢。」

「我願意承擔風險。」  
  


* * *

 

Greg約有十年沒跟人一起睡覺，不是那種睡覺，是同床共枕，對此他有點緊張。

二人脫掉衣服，只剩四角內褲，Mycroft拉開羽絨被。

舒服的枕頭，順滑的床單，比我家厚一倍的床墊，興幸不是在我家過夜，要不然會嚇到他。

「這部分電影裡永遠比現實來得容易，」Mycroft說。「演員只需充滿激情地睡在床上，然後一切就會關燈拉黑。」

「不是每次都拉黑，視乎戲種而定。」

Mycroft被那逗笑，帶著一絲緊張。

「抱歉，我也有點跌出自己的舒適區，」Greg繼續說。「我一緊張就說冷笑話。」他們爬上床，面對面躺著。Greg的手覆上Mycroft胸膛，無所事事地繞著指間的胸毛。「現在還未能相信我們這樣就來到這一步，我真的很幸運。」

Mycroft別過了頭，對剛才的恭維害羞不已。

「不，真的，我是認真的。如果你沒有監視我，怎樣的機會我們才能相遇？」他漫不經心的說，但Mycroft因此更瑟縮。Greg攀上前，摸摸他的臉，溫柔地慢慢將Mycroft的視線轉回自己身上。「我在跟一個聰明過人、幽默、風趣的人共枕，更別提那人英俊得很。就算撇開不談性愛，我也記不起上次那麼愉快地度過一天是何時。」

Mycroft終於露出笑容。「謝謝，我也是這樣想。雖然如此，我只是一直等待你發現我是多麼沉悶、傲慢、無用，然後一切都完結。」

「我可一直等著你決定不想跟一個沒什麼學識的公僕約會。」

「那是說我們都有自尊問題。」

「似乎是了。」

「可能這樣更能幫上忙，」Mycroft咕噥，傾身親吻他。

那是個溫柔、不著不急的吻；是親密、不帶激情的吻；是那種知道你的本質，無論如何也想跟你共度一生，不是只想跟你上床的人所落下的親吻；這種感覺美好得令人發疼。「是啊，幫得上忙的，」Greg溫柔地笑著說。「可是，我們該再來一次，確認清楚。」

滿足而快樂寂靜地躺了一會兒，Greg問，「那麼，別怪我唐突，但你的睡相如何？」

Mycroft輕笑。「睡在自己那邊，一隻腳挪起，頭枕在手臂上。你呢？」

「四肢平坦在床上。只是，好吧，我習慣了這種姿勢好幾年了，我不介意攬著睡，但不肯定那樣子能不能睡著。」

「感謝上帝。」

「喔？」

「我完全明白你說的，因為被困住而枕在手臂上睡覺，不能隨意轉身，有人像八爪魚一樣緊纏著你而感到又熱又汗流浹背。我肯定某些人很樂意這樣睡覺，但只要我準備入睡，就得有私人空間。幸好，床夠大。」

「比任何東西都要大，」Greg說，話裡帶點諷刺。

「是的，我曾聽說我的淋浴間特別廣闊，」Mycroft面無表情說。

Greg想了好一會兒，試想個合適的回應但失敗。他屈服地笑。「是的，好吧，我什麼也沒有。」

Mycroft對他沾沾自喜地咧嘴笑。

「看，」Greg說，「一點也不『傲慢無用』。」他很快親吻一下。「那麼，明天早上還想跑步嗎？」

「很樂意。」

Greg綻開笑容。「如果明早前改變主意，無論如何你都會為我而穿上緊身褲嗎？」

「身為瘋狂性愛狂人，你還真出奇地迷人。」

「那是個答應嗎？」

Mycroft親切地對他笑，然後說，「你累嗎？」

「不太，你呢？」

「不，事實上有點亢奮。想去再看多齣電影嗎？可能會幫我們冷靜一點。或許再加上一點酒精。」

「好啊，聽著不錯。可是我只帶了一齣，抱歉。」

「看過《路易斯》沒有（注）？」

（注：Lewis，2006年開始播放的英國偵探劇集）

Greg挑起眉頭，隱隱約約非常熟悉但又記不起。

「以牛津為背景的謀殺案，實質上沒聽起來那麼凝重。」

「當然好，聽起來不錯。」就算再無聊頂透，只有再能跟Mycroft依偎在一起就無所謂。他起床，走過去拿衣物，但Mycroft截住他。

「我有些睡衣，你喜歡的話。還是要睡袍？」

「好，我要睡袍。」他當然不會錯過任何半裸的機會，Mycroft已經穿上自己的；或許還能數出他身上有多少雀斑。他取過絲質睡袍，很合身，差不多；長了一點，但不是會介意的地方。

「看著不錯，」Mycroft系腰帶時說。

「是啊，你也是。」哎呀，很順口。「呃，你的睡袍。」他瑟縮一下，現在他連母語也說不好，但Mycroft似乎沒介意，他笑著接受了。寶藍色真的適合他。

「我開一點暖氣，那樣不會著涼。」

「我們可以『依偎一起取暖』，」Greg打趣。

「嗯，意見接受。你喝蘇格蘭威士忌嗎？」

「不，只是因為我付不起這麼好的東西。」

「我有幾支好的。」

如果Mycroft形容成「好」，那該是本年度過於保留的說法之冠。最終證明，他的確喜歡上品威士忌，然後兩人坐下看第一集。

「你去過牛津沒有？」Mycroft問。

「沒有，但我該去看看，感覺挺美的。」他是這麼想，但同時覺得嚇人，那不像是他會融入其中的地方。「不能想像在那樣的上學會是如何。」

「哪方面？」

「那裡感覺與世隔離。」

Mycroft頓一下說，「我曾在劍橋讀大學。」

「噢，老天。當然是了，就讓我閉嘴吧，我無意冒犯的。」

「不，其實你說對了。的確是的，學習方面是好，但人那方面是難以忍受的。你在哪兒讀大學？」

他被腰帶弄得煩躁，感到沒自信。「我沒有讀大學。」他的學業成績「勉強合格」，沒可能進大學。「讀完中學後我打了一陣子沒什麼前途的工作，然後約二十歲時加入警隊。」

「你在那兒幹的不錯。」

「我想是的。挺適合我；我從來也不太知道自己想幹什麼。你一直也是計劃從政的嗎？」

Mycroft咯咯笑。

「有什麼好笑？」

「準確地說，我未曾把自己的工作定型為『從政』。」

「喔？那麼你是劍橋的『特務』一級榮譽畢業生嗎？」

「不，那裡更多是『在職培訓計劃』，讀書時我大部分時間也在閱讀。」

「這讓我希望你在劍橋讀書時我也住在那兒。」

「為何？」

「那我就可以早二十年遇見你。」他望向他，然後微笑。「但他們大概不會讓我進入學校範圍，更莫說跟你這樣的人出去。」

「為何不會？」

「朋克T恤、破舊牛仔褲、摩托車……」

Mycroft感到好奇挑起一邊眉頭。「聽上去不錯，似乎我沒有機會跟這樣的你談話？」

「我得先去買些才行；現在全都被沉悶的上班服取代了。」

「那摩托車呢？」

「那輛好多年前壞了，但現在有輛更好的。」他嘻嘻笑，然後補充，「能容下兩個人。」

「可以教我怎樣駕駛嗎？」

「很樂意，但我現在不多用了。」

「那真可惜。」

「其實，這樣的交通情況和天氣，在倫敦駕駛實在沒什麼樂趣，但在郊區可爽得很。」

「我常羨慕你們這樣的人。」

Greg難以置信地盯著他。「你在說笑吧，為什麼？」

「那種朋克感覺、摩托車。我不知道，你經歷過有趣，而我卻一直沉悶得要命。」

「這可是從前特工口中說……」

「我跟你說，實際上沒電影那麼有趣。除了出遊，主要還是坐著等待目標，好吧，或是等事情出錯。」

「相信我，那『有趣的青春』部分也沒聽著的那麼性感。穿二手服是因為錢而不是潮流，我會開摩托車是因為快遞工作，相隔二十年才令你覺得一切好像比較棒。當我在雨中的倫敦派速遞時，恨不得在某個乾爽地方做辦公室文書工作。」

Mycroft微笑。「意見接受，我的確體驗過挺迷人的一生。」

「你明白的話，其實沒對與錯之分。不能說我後悔學了駕駛摩托車，雖然我妹妹常要叫我放棄。」

「喔？」

「她在急症室工作，常說我會害死自己。」

「真可愛。」

「這就是家人，對吧？她時常跟我對著幹。」

Mycroft點頭。「的確是。」

「你進情報機構時怎樣跟家人說？」

「我沒告訴他們，直至第一次槍傷他們才發現，他們一直以為我在外交使團工作。」

Greg爆出笑聲。「抱歉，我知道不好笑，只是……好吧，就是了。」

Myroft笑著說，「他們沒看見當中的幽默位（注），但比別人對我的印象『有趣』多，當中還是有些滿足感。」

（注：給那些看不出幽默位的人，Mycroft覺得有趣是因為他父母一直覺得他是沉悶、守規矩的兒子，可特務這工作跟他們期望的背道而馳。）

「Sherlock的反應如何？」一聽到Greg的問題，Mycroft的臉頓時黑起來。

「他討厭我欺騙他，以前我們跟對方分享所有事。往好那方面想，這是他現在當偵探的契機，他想證明他比我有趣。」

「我想那是個原諒？」

「你明白兄弟姐妹間的感情，大家總是互相競爭比較。但，是的，類似吧。我最終在辦公室工作，他在倫敦四周跑；所以從Sherlock角度想，他的確比較有趣。」

Greg雙腳親切地揉揉Mycroft的。「就算聽起來很誘人，我還是不會告訴他真相。」

一集播完，案件解決，兩人都累得快睜不開眼。他們中途轉過姿勢好幾次，Mycroft最後躺臥在沙發上，頭枕在Greg膝蓋。如果時間回轉到早些的時候，這可能已變成另一場性愛，但二人都太累，只想好好感受這份舒服的深情。Greg的手覆在Mycroft肩頭，懶慵慵地順著藍色絲綢的圖案撫摸。

「睡覺？」看著劇集片尾滾出，Mycroft說。

「嗯，很累了。年紀大了，不能熬夜。」

「我也是。」

兩人都塌在Mycroft的豪華大床上，這次情況容易得多，他們已經討論過自己的睡姿和「上床」但不帶性暗示的尷尬情況。

「今天真美好，」Mycroft說，Greg靠上去親他。

「嗯，的確是，謝謝。」

他們向對方笑笑，就像僥倖得逞的青少年。

Mycroft握握Greg的手「晚安。」

「你也是，美人。」


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及火災、住院治療和恐同，請留意。

Mycroft不常做夢。要是做夢，一般都是夢見山一樣多的文件等著他，無論如何再努力山丘也不會縮小。

但這次他回到小男孩的時候，穿著短褲和格子棉質襯衫，站在佈滿頁岩和鵝卵石的沙灘。這個沙灘他們家每年暑假也會去渡假，但媽咪不在那兒，父親也不在，Sherlock也不在。就只有他一個。

他漫步到其中一個小洞穴，攀過一塊又一塊潮濕的岩石，這個洞穴比往常的要深入。遠處傳來海浪打上洞穴牆壁的聲音，應能撫慰人心的，但不，聲音令他不安。

他回頭想走到入口，但入口不見了。怎麼可能？才剛進來而已。他已再看不到沙灘，洞穴似乎將他身邊的微弱光芒也滅掉。

夏天的炎熱襲向他，逼得他打開襯衫領口的兩顆鈕扣，媽咪不會介意的。只是奇怪而已。印像中剛才還沒那麼熱，空氣也很悶熱、沉重。可能他吸入太多了，試試呼吸少一點，會有幫助的。會的。

他現在能伸出手，摸著牆；洞穴沒想像中大，他蜷縮靠著石牆坐，休息過後得找出口。

正要睡著時，突然傳來刺耳的尖叫聲。

海鷗。永不給你一陣的寧靜。

海鷗的尖叫和海浪聲漸漸遠離，他累得沒去理會，累得沒去理會過分悶熱的空氣，想著下年暑假要提議去蘇格蘭。清涼點，寧靜點。然後迷迷糊糊地睡著。

* * *

 

「Mycorft起來！看在老天分上，起來！」

一聽到火警鐘響，Greg就起來了，把他從記不起的美夢中喚醒。眼前只有恐怖的濃煙覆蓋著天花，牆被猛烈的鮮紅色火舌吞噬。幾秒後他才意識到發生什麼事，真實得像虛幻。

他想搖醒Mycroft，但沒反應。Greg的叫喊聲和火警鐘的鳴叫都叫不醒他，就只有一個可能——Mycroft不是睡著，是失去意識了。

「操，」因為情況嚴峻逼近，他只低聲說了一個字。

他父親曾是義務消防員，還記得當時父親告訴他吸入濃煙的危險，比起火災更能殺死人。他不知為何Mycroft已吸入過多毒氣時，他還能這麼幸運能醒過來，但他們得在被困住前離開這裡。

辛辣的煙霧灼燒著肺部，他試著盡可能不呼入太多。能用枕頭袋做口罩嗎？不，沒時間。從床上滑下來，他衝往Mycroft那邊。正要把Mycroft托上肩膀時，煙變得濃厚，進一步壓下來；如果他們要離開，得貼近地板地走。他抓緊Mycroft在肩膀下，砰然壓低身子，再次檢查房間重新評估。火還在房屋另一邊燃燒，樓梯在這邊，雖然濃煙不斷湧進來，但這顯示火勢還未蔓延過來。

他環起Mycroft肩膊下的手，盡快退後到睡房門通道，再次檢查確保他們能不受阻擋前進，背著Mycroft下樓梯，就算每下一級會重擊Mycroft的腳也顧不上。他們最終走完兩梯段，Greg一隻手支撐著Mycroft，一隻手打開前面，把他拉到冰冷、空氣新鮮的夜裡。希望這樣能喚醒Mycorft，但還是沒有。不再擔心吸入濃煙，亦不想把赤腳的Mycroft拉過瀝青路，他拉起Mycroft靠在肩上趕到另一邊路。聽到多種警報聲接近，他向神祈求其中一輛會是救護車。

幾個人從自己的屋裡走出來，看看發生什麼事。

「別光看，」Greg叫喊，「看看能幫上什麼忙！檢查其他屋，給他拿張被子或什麼！」

有人說些什麼關於Chenowyth太太在旅行。幸運的話，這代表另一家屋是空著。

他們被責罵後匆匆離開，Greg溫柔地把Mycroft躺在地上，彎腰檢查他的呼吸。聽不懂任何聲音，他恐慌了，但接著回想起被逼上的急救課程裡教過的指示，微微後仰Mycroft的頭，讓氣管不會閉塞。他一這樣做，Mycroft的胸膛有了起伏，開始淺淺地呼吸，令Greg緩過一口氣。他嘗試回憶，Mycroft曾否在裡面呼吸過？他沒檢查。蠢蛋。又試圖回憶剛才經歷過的。他應該有呼吸，因為我以為他在睡覺。對吧？他記不起，心裡記下要盡快報名參加急救補習課程。

剛離開住宅時四周的空氣清新涼爽，現在腎上腺素開始散去則冷得刺骨。Mycroft沒有這樣的抵冷，膚色不再如往常一樣奶白，變成可怕的灰藍色。他不斷咒罵為何救護車這麼慢，你需要時那些橙色的壓驚被子去了哪兒？

消防車來到，旁邊停著兩輛救護車，佔據著路面。消防員開始救火的同時，兩名醫護人員跑往他們。

「吸入濃煙，」Greg說。「他有呼吸但沒知覺。」

「有沒有其他傷勢？」

「以我所知沒有，我托著他把他拉下樓梯。」

第三名醫護人員帶著輪床出現，他們小心把Mycroft轉移到被單，再抬上擔架床。一張壓驚被子不知從哪來，Greg用被子包著自己，看著他們把Mycroft推上救護車，某人在Greg手臂圈上血壓計袖帶。

「我沒事，」Greg不耐煩說，試圖跟隨Mycroft上救護車。「他會沒事的嗎？」

「我們盡力，」她說，「但你得讓我工作，剛才你也在裡面，對吧？」

「是的。」

「好吧，那就先讓你吸氧氣，在這兒等我拿擔架床過來。」

「我不用該死的擔架床。」

她怒目而視然後離開去拿。

只有壓驚被子和四角內褲的他冷得發顫，在醫護人員回來前他衝上去Mycroft的救護車。車裡的人替他戴上氧氣罩和掛點滴。血壓計袖帶以一貫的間隔充漲，讀數在屏幕上顯示出他的心跳脈搏和氧氣濃度。Greg有足夠醫療知識清楚知道沒一個數字的情況良好，全都遠低於標準。

Greg爬上後踏板，想近一點看Mycroft。

他臉色灰白。

仍然未有意識。

「好吧，應該準備好了，離開吧，」其中一名醫護人員說。「你得下去了，先生。另一輛救護車很快就會載你到急診室。」

「我得跟他一起。聽著，我知我的情況不是太差，否則你已經要我睡在擔架床了，我可以坐在長凳陪著他嗎？」

「你需要氧氣。」

「好，給我。我不用躺著吸氧氣，拜託了？」他不能任由Mycroft獨自一人，不是這種情況下。

「我們真的不能容許這樣。」

「我是警察，我見過怎樣做的。每次轉彎我也會抓緊的，麻煩你，請你幫個忙。」他小心不讓語氣帶一絲挖苦。他一直習慣隨心所欲，在現場給指示，不是向緊急救護人員請求批准。

「抱歉，先生，我們只能容許直接親屬這樣做。」

Greg一絲猶豫也沒有。「他是我的丈夫。」

那名醫護人員嘆氣。「好吧，那就跟來，但我們去到醫院時你們也得分開。Kim，給他氧氣和長袍？」

* * *

 

救護車一抵達急症室，他們就立即被分隔到不同區域。好吧，準確點說，他們急忙把Mycroft推進深切治療部（加護病房），而他被分送到急症室裡的布簾急症診治間，一小群人走進來取血樣本和問問題。

自他青少年時無間斷地抽煙後，感覺從未如此差。

「有什麼關於Mycroft Holmes的消息了嗎？」他問醫生。同時放射治療師替他照肺部X光片，護士則不斷提問，直至他們告訴他若事情有轉變會立即通知他。

沒有任何消息；好吧，沒新的。他還是沒知覺，但穩定。他們把他送上病房。

他們問Greg還有沒有其他親人需要代為聯絡，通知Mycroft的情況。

「我會聯絡，」他說，摸索著手機。然後記起手機、銀包、鑰匙，所有東西都在火災裡。他報上Sherlock的名字；但記不起電話號碼。誰還會記電話號碼？現在都是用電話裡的聯絡簿和快速撥號。

Sherlock一小時後走進來，明明苦惱還裝著諷刺。「Lestrade，你沒事太好了，還有恭喜你結婚了。」

Greg回想起他跟救護人員說了什麼，咕噥著，「噢，老天。」

「還有首次約會？沒想到你這麼快走到這一步。」

Greg無視他的評論。「他們有沒有跟你說他的情況？」他絕望地問。

「情況穩定，他們就只說了這句，」Sherlock悶悶不樂地回答。「你又如何？」

「我沒事，他們就是不讓我離開這死人的床。」

「我沒見有什麼原因要留在床上。」

他說得有道理，兩小時前被逼戴上的氧氣罩幫不上什麼忙，還有雖然他仍然掛著點滴，都只是生理鹽水而已。他曾爭論過要除下手臂上的細輸液管，但沒人聽他說的。「幫我找個移動輸液架。」Sherlock瞪著他。「請。」

Sherlock翻白眼。「直接拿掉吧，你似乎也不需要。」

「你或許難以理解，但我在盡可能不觸怒別人。」

Sherlock在抱怨但開始給他找。「這裡沒有，但這輪椅連著輸液架。」

「你媽的，」Greg喃喃說。「算了，就這個。」

他坐在輪椅上，輸了一半的點滴掛在頭上的架，然後Sherlock把他推離布簾間，Sherlock身上的荒謬外套令他一點也不像醫院員工。

他們半路途上被人攔住。

「你不是該在3B房嗎？」

「他沒事，」Sherlock擺起姿態說。

Greg如果不是坐在輪椅上，一定會在旁邊踢他一腳。「抱歉，醫生。我想去探望Mycroft，我答應會繼續掛著點滴，」他說，對醫生虛弱一笑，試圖看似會守承諾。他可沒提及氧氣。

「然後你是？」他問。

「我是弟弟，他是丈夫，」Sherlock回答，但滿是諷刺地補充，「我肯定Mycroft醒來時看見我們，必定會非常高興。」

醫生嘆氣，聽過Greg的肺部。「好吧，但別再去其他地方。我們得監察著你一段時間，毒素不是經常立即出現。」

「謝謝，」Greg說，安心過來。「我衷心感激你。」

他點頭。「你需要輪椅？」

「不，我不想除下點滴，但又找不到架子。」

「對的，如果你拉掉，一般情況下我不會讓你上去。不過你不需要生理鹽水了，所以我會解開，留著輸液管。」他斷掉鹽水的連接，讓Greg離開輪椅。「如果你感到任何不妥，讓人找我。」

「非常感謝你。」

「別離開醫院，我不是說笑。」

「當然。我只是想看看他。」剛繩管中得到自由，他疾步到Mycroft房間，Sherlock從後跟上。

當他進入房間，看見Mycroft臉色回到平時的膚色，不再像早前的灰白，令Greg放心下來。他的身上全都是喉管和電線，氧氣管插進鼻孔，監護儀顯示著生命跡象，脈搏檢測器（注）的線路從被子下面伸出來，顯示詳細心跳資料。假若Greg不是知道他「情況穩定」，一定會被這情景嚇得驚恐，然而現在心情也好不了多少。他坐在床旁邊的硬膠椅，等待Mycroft醒來。

（注：脈搏檢測器就是夾在手指上監測心跳的那個儀器。）

* * *

 

房間四周都是柔和的白色。

這不是他的房。

「Mycroft，」他聽到有人喊他。「噢，感謝上帝。」聽著像Greg。他感覺到一隻和暖的手覆上額頭，Greg的模樣映入眼簾。

為何四周這麼令人暈眩？

思考一下也覺得頭痛。

模糊地看見Greg對他微笑，握緊他的手。「Mycroft。」

「你得退後一點，先生，」某人說，赫然聳立在他面前。「Holmes先生，看得見我嗎？」

他隱約看見身影移動，但腦海仍然一片混亂。「Greg？」他說，喉嚨痛得要命。

「請先別說話，Holmes先生。」

「你在醫院，Mycrof，」Greg說。「屋子起火了，你記什麼嗎？」

他記得晚上的事，然後上床睡覺，就是這些了。「不。」

護士一邊無止境地問問題，一邊提醒著他不要說話。身體上下都在痛，頭、胸口、喉嚨都痛。他盡可能點頭搖頭回應，氧氣管每次都隨著頭部移動而拽著他的臉。

「你終於醒過來，太好了。」不知怎麼，Greg的聲線很撫慰人心。

他盡力微笑回應。

護士（和後來的醫生）花了好一會才離開，房裡隻剩下他和Greg。他費了些時間才理清整件事，並發現如果耳語和不深呼吸，就可以稍微說話。「我昏迷了多久？」

「約六小時。」

他揚起眉頭，六小時可不太好。

「天啊，你沒事真的太好了。」

「現在的我很難算是『沒事』。」

「相信我，已經好多了。我發短信給Sherlock告訴他你醒了，他很快就會回來。」

Mycroft點頭，嘗試不去理會胸口有多痛。

Greg不安地咬咬下唇。「你的喉嚨和肺部都有損傷，但他們說假以時日會痊癒的。」

他斜望Greg，他穿著病人袍，掛著點滴坐在床邊。「你又如何？」

「沒事，完全沒事，他們甚至讓我上來看你。」

他眉頭一皺。「我以為隻有親屬才允許進深切治療部探訪？」

Greg羞怯地別過頭。「呃，那個，我可能一時衝動跟他們說我們結婚了，我這麼說了。隻有那樣我才可以跟上你的救護車，一起送來這裡，顯然易見。我知道這樣說的確有點放肆，但我不能眼睜睜看著你獨自一人送上車，不能在你昏迷的情況下，我在兇案現場見過太多人這樣消失在救護車裡，」他聲線慢慢漸弱地說，神色不安的皺眉別開眼神。

Mycroft虛弱地擠出笑容。「那麼，這是個簡單的求婚？」

Greg重新望向他，手上的力度收緊。「天啊，你能接受實在太好了。」

下一秒Sherlock大步走進房間，John緊緊從後跟隨。「Mycroft，結婚了也不邀請我們出席？」他打趣道，手溫柔地搭上Mycroft的肩膀然後說，「很高興看見你醒過來，我很擔心你。」

「吸入濃煙可以很嚴重的，」John說。「幸好你的情況不是太壞，出院時應該會好多了。」

「你指什麼，『出院』？我可希望他們隻讓我待一個晚上留院觀察。」

John皺皺眉。「明顯我不是你的醫生，但看情況也應該要留院一至兩星期，視乎你的康復進度而定。」

「噢，看在老天的份上，比起坐在這裡，我有更重要的事等著。」他喃喃說。看見所有人都低頭盯著他，他說，「至少撐起我一下，好讓我覺得自己不是雲石台上的屍體。」他看見John和Greg對他的措辭感到不舒服，他也得承認這不是最妥當的用字。

「我打電話給媽咪了，他們最快下午會來到。」

「有必要嗎？」他嘆氣說道。

「你知道要是我不這樣做，他們會對我叨嘮不停。別擔心，他們知道你已脫離危險，還有官方證明不宜說太多話。」

「是的，我肯定你心底裡興奮不已，」Mycroft回答。

Greg下午就退院了，前提是一出現任何後遺症就要回來。John借了自己的手機給他，聲稱隻有Sherlock一人會打電話給他，Greg欣然接受這份好意；他明天應該就能拿到新電話。他們問還能幫上什麼忙，他拒絕了，直至辦退院手續時才發現，他忘記了他沒有衣服、鑰匙和錢。他不想打電話讓Sherlock和John回來就為了借錢，那兩人得乘計程車回來醫院，Sherlock必定會取笑他沒有遠見。所以他打電話給他妹妹，至少她有車，家人就是要守望相助，對吧？在這種情況下幫忙？

可是，一想到要應付她，就跟應付自命不凡的Sherlock一樣令人鬱悶。他跟妹妹的關係一直也不好，他認命地嘆了口氣然後撥號。

「嗨，Jan，是我。」

「誰是JohnWatson，還有為什麼你在用他的電話？」

說一句「你好」不至於要你命吧，他想。

這正是他們相處不來的原因，她從未認同過他的「人生選擇」，情願對他的性生活一無所知。他明白後者，手足什麼的；但對於被拒絕的傷痛，或她認為一個人是同性戀是跟「選擇」有關的想法，他從未能接受，不是說他會因此有不同的「選擇」。

「中間發生了很多事。聽著，我想你幫忙一下，我需要人載我一程。」

「現在？」她惱火地問。「Katie邀請了朋友來玩，你就不能乘計程車嗎？」

「好吧，這就是問題。」他深深吸了一口氣開始解釋。「我在醫院，身上一分錢也沒有。」

「噢天啊，發生什麼事？」

「遇上了火災。我沒事，但我得回家，身上所有物品都在火海裡燒毀了。」

「你的住宅？天啊，那你要住在哪裡？」

她誤會了。「不，呃，不是我家。」他若瑟一下補充，「我昨晚在朋友那裡過夜。」他在等回應，清楚他不該理會她的不同意，但同時還是害怕著。

「喔，」她說。就是這，她冰冷的聲線。

「消停一次好嗎？我隻需要一次順風車，還有給鎖匠的一英鎊，明天銀行開門前我都沒有現金。」他正要補充，「我很可能就死在那兒，而老天也知道我現在不想跟你理論，」但很清楚這樣是弄巧反拙，他需要她幫忙。

她深深嘆氣。「好吧，但我要先把Katie的朋友載回家，還有我不想你跟她解釋為何你不在家。」

他忍住把電話扔到牆的衝動。「好吧。」他勉強同意。

「哪家醫院？」

「皇家馬斯登。」

她嘲笑地怒罵。「在肯辛頓的那家？你朋友肯定很富有，他就不能給你錢嗎？」

「他現在在深切治療部，」他回嘴。「你知道嗎？算了，我不需要這種侮辱，我打電話給同事好了。」他在她回駁前斷了線，在告訴她真心話和她那種拘泥態度前，沒必要火上加油。

接著他想打電話給Sally，卻發現不記得電話號碼，那號碼又是聯絡人裡其中一欄。

你媽的。

他咬緊牙關下決心打給Sherlock。不幸之中的大幸，Sherlock接了。

「嗨，Sherlock？我是Greg。」

「誰？」

「Lestrade，你這白癡，還有這把戲隻有開頭幾次才好笑。」

Sherlock輕笑。

「聽著，我討厭這樣說，但我需要幫忙，現在我身上沒有現金，銀行明天才開，我得回家和找個鎖匠。」

「你就不能用信用卡？」

「呃，不，因為某些原因我現在沒有現金和門匙。或衣服也是，你關心的話，但他們給了手術袍我穿。」

「啊，當然。」

「什麼事？」John的聲音在背景響起。

「Greg需要錢回家，」Sherlock告訴他。

「喔老天，我沒想到這一點。跟他說我們很快就到。」

「我們很快就到。」

「謝謝。」

他們二十分鐘後乘計程車到來，Sherlock從車窗伸頭叫道，「過來！」

Greg小跑過去，身上穿著醫院給他的外科手術袍和人字拖令他寒冷不已。「我可以乘地鐵。」

「別傻了，John說我們送你回去。另外，你這身服裝可笑得很。」

Greg選擇性無視Sherlock的話登上車裡。「謝謝，朋友，」他坐在John的對面，心裡記住下次他們去酒吧時給他買幾輪酒。他向司機報上地址，然後出發回家。

John脫下身上的大衣遞給他。「你一定冷死了，穿上吧。」

「是啊，我是，謝謝。」感到衣裡仍然溫暖的袖口掃過冰冷的手臂，他舒服地嘆氣。「噢，好多了，感謝了。」

「你真的需要好好暖和一下，」John說。

Sherlock敲著手機，明顯無視著他們倆，他撥了一串號碼。「你接緊急服務的，對麼？好。」他報上Greg的地址。

「鎖匠？」

「是，他們二十分鐘後到，即是我們不用等多過10分鐘。」

Greg笑了。「希望如此吧，謝謝。」

他們到達荷蘭公園附近的寧靜路段，Sherlock的神色有點出奇。「跟我想像中不同。」

「怎樣不同？」

「比較——」他停頓一下，在想適合的字，「——骯髒。」

「Sherlock！」John驚恐地說。「老天。」

Greg不能判斷Sherlock是想讓他緊張，還是隻是自我本色。

John回頭跟他說，「對不起。」

Greg聳肩。他捱過過去的24小時，這一小無禮不足為談。

Sherlock從銀包拿出一些鈔票。「應該夠了。」

「我們不能由著他自己一人在這，」John說。「要是鎖匠沒出現呢？」

「他可以再找我們，」Sherlock不情願地說。「現在我們有空房了。」

「這不是重點！外面冷得要命，而他需要休息，不是穿著手術袍和人字拖在倫敦四周跑。」

「那麼一早就該讓他跟我們回家。」

「我總得回家，」Greg說，對著身上的衣服做手勢示意。「不是說我不喜歡這提議。」

「噢，好吧，」John說。「我留在這兒陪他直至鎖開了。地鐵站就在附近，對吧？」

「是的，就在轉角。」

「好，那你就乘計程車回家，在那兒見吧。不會很久的。」

Sherlock臉色不安，但還是點頭了。Greg離開計程車時，Sherlock抓住他的手腕。「謝謝你救了Mycroft。」

「很高興我能做到，」他回答。

計程車很快離開了，他們到裡面等鎖匠。

10分鐘避無可免地變成了30分鐘。約多5分鐘後，他們放棄站著等，坐在門前的門廊。Greg仰後，筋疲力盡、無所事事凝視天花。

John打破寧靜。「那麼……」

Greg轉頭看著他。「嗯？」

「你和Mycroft？」

「似乎是那樣了。才剛開始的，很明顯。」

「其實沒那麼明顯。他來找我們給建議時，其實我們也吃驚了，從未想過會是你。」

Greg聳聳肩，對這話題不太自在，現在他隻能想著Mycroft還睡在醫院裡，非常脆弱的樣子。

「我們甚至不知你也在找他，」John繼續深入話題。

「我沒有。」他打斷眼神，再次靠著牆壁仰頭。

「噢，」John尷尬地看著四周。「似乎你不想談這話題？」

「我不想無禮，但當下比起其他事，我更擔心他的康復。」然後意識到說得太暴躁，他嘗試稍微壓低聲線。「我隻希望一切順利，但過了昨晚後誰又曉得呢？」

「是啊，對的。抱歉，Sherlock自跑步那事後就一直說個不停，就是不閉嘴。」

「他關心什麼？我以為他受不了Mycroft。」

「我估計他擔心你會不再給他案件。」

「一如往常，但不是每件事也跟他有關，要知道。」

John輕笑。「別告訴他，抱歉，我不該提起。」

「沒事；謝謝留在這兒陪我。希望那傢夥快出現，我急需洗澡。」

「換轉是我，我倒情願睡覺。」

Greg輕笑。「是啊，那也要，待會睡一下。」

「現在不睡？」

「如果現在躺下，我大概醒不了。探訪時間完結前，我打算再回去一次。」

「噢，」John羞怯地說。「他應該沒事，你知道，長期的，隻要康復時別受感染就好了。」

「那也是好事。」

「吸入濃煙的話，首24小時是關鍵，你大概救了他一命。」

「那太好了，」Greg說，實質在考慮別的事而心煩意亂。

鎖匠終於出現，一小時後Greg洗了澡出發到醫院。

* * *

 

Mycroft從未特意藏在櫃裡，但亦未曾真正「出」過。直至前幾天為止，他好幾年都未做過愛，所以從未真正思考過這問題。

直至他雙親走進病房裡。

然後他莫名其妙地覺得自己像被父母抓到在睡房裡偷吻男生的17歲少年。

他決定暫時先不說任何話，不談論令人尷尬的詳情都夠焦頭爛額。另外，他仍未清楚Greg對整件事的看法；他絕對不想得到准許前就以新男友的身份介紹他，始終他們只曾共度過（噩夢的）一夜。

一切安然無恙直至醫生巡房準備離開，無意地說了一句「Mycroft丈夫多幸運」。

所有人的嘴都愕然打開，媽咪的、父親的、他的，然後醫生發現他說了什麼不該說的。

「好了，那麼，還有其他病人等著，明天早上我再回來看看你的情況。」然後離開，關上身後的門。

父母回頭看著他，過了（無止境的）幾秒沉寂，媽咪眨眨眼，用不自然的聲線問，「你是不是有什麼想跟我們說，親愛的？」

至少他們已經知道他是同性戀。他嘆氣，接著說，「不是你所想的。」

「那麼，準確地，該是怎樣想呢？」她尖銳地問。

他真的不想現在談論Greg的事情，但又沒法逃避。「我沒結婚，醫生所說的男人是我朋友，我們昨晚在一起。救護員送我們過來時，他跟醫生說他是我的丈夫，好讓醫院的人讓他探訪我。」

接著又是一陣沉默。他的父親笑了，媽咪則挑眉。「好吧，那挺可愛，」她說。「沒什麼要我們傷心的原因。」

「我也沒有，」Mycroft回答。

「我以為你私下結婚了卻不告訴我們。」

「假若我決定踏進這人生階段，必定會告知你。」

「那麼，跟我們說說他。他是誰？你們認識了多久？」

「他的名字是Greg，我已認識他好一段日子了，還有我的喉嚨非常痛，假若你能押後這審訊一兩天，我會很感激。」

「一段日子」聽起來夠含糊，加上感覺像他們已經認識了很久。

「當然，親愛的。能讓我幫你調整一下枕頭？」

Mycroft正想要回答，敲門聲卻響起。Sherlock是衝進來的，所以這代表是護士或——媽的，太準確的時機。「請進。」

Greg帶著一大瓶花和大大的笑容走進來，看見Mycroft父母的一刻瞬間定住。「噢，抱歉。不知道你有訪客，我待會回來。」

「不、不，別在意我們，」他的母親說。

Greg微笑，遲疑地把花放在旁邊枱面，上前跟他們握手。「很高興見到你。」

「Mycroft告訴我們你倆私奔結婚了，」她開玩笑地說道，Greg窘迫地看著她。

Mycroft對Greg投以道歉的樣子，然後嘆氣。「媽咪，拜託。我已經解釋過了，別取笑他。」然後他補充，「而且不是我說的，是那醫生說的。好了，要是你不介意，我的喉嚨實在痛得不想說話，或許你想下樓去買杯茶，讓我休息一下。」希望他們能意會到話中話。

她的母親翻了白眼。「來吧，Siger，我們被趕走了。待會見，親愛的。」

Mycroft微笑點頭，門關上後放鬆過來地嘆了一口氣。

「抱歉來錯時間了，明天我再來，好嗎？」他對Mycroft沒精打采地笑。

Mycroft搖搖頭，父母已經出去，可未離開聽力範圍。他等了幾秒然後說，「不，請留下，我想避開的是他們，不是你。」

Greg臉上重現迷人笑容。「謝謝，我以為你對丈夫那事不滿。」

「他們還在的時候醫生提及了『我的丈夫』，你可以想像之後如何。」

「不，」Greg躊躇地說，「我真的不能，很差嗎？」

「一點也不，母親以為她沒被告知婚禮一事，但經我解釋後，她覺得整件事很可愛，現在他們想知道有關你的一切。」

「噢，天啊。」

「是的，我不能說現在我很熱衷審訊，正因如此我才讓他們出去。」

「那麼你喉嚨感覺怎樣？」

「非常疼，但沒疼得不能跟你說話。我能討個吻嗎？」

「當然，」Greg說，避免Mycroft身上的不同管道，給他個溫柔、安心的吻。「實在無法告訴你，看見你醒過來我有多放心。他們不知你何時才會有意識，只不斷說你『情況穩定』，那讓人放心不下。」

「發生了什麼事？你知道嗎？」

「還未。」

「我想是旁邊那家先起火。」他停頓，樣子不舒服。「我還未回去看過，但得事前警告你，我不認為現場會留下什麼，對不起。」

Mycroft揚起眉頭咬著唇，心裡想著損失了什麼。大多是物件，一些畫作、書本，更煩人的是火災帶來的後續程序，重建、找新住所、買新衣服、新家私、裝修。想像不到的沉悶。

「你還好麼？」Greg問。

Mycroft抬頭。「什麼？噢，我會沒事的。只是很煩人，物流什麼的。」

「我的反應不會是這樣，那麼那些不能取代的物件呢？」

「例如？」

「我不知，類似孩童時的照片那種東西，我還保留著20歲時的足球衫，雖然值不了多少，但對我來說意義很大。」

「我沒在那兒存放那種東西，全都在家裡，我指我成長的地方。平時週末我會到那兒，那住宅只是……睡覺的地方，曾經睡覺的地方。」他突然想到什麼。「當然，我會補償那DVD。」

他懷疑地大笑。「你在說笑。」

「當然不是，為什麼？」

Greg搖搖頭微笑。「我不知你怎麼想。這樣看吧，這火災給我們機會再回到跑步用品店，給你買更多鞋，今次試試在試身室裡更進一步。」

Mycroft表情沉下來。「噢，我想你今天大概不會給我上跑步課。」

Greg皺眉。「抱歉，很可能暫時不會。」

「沒事的，這課堂可以讓我期待著康復，讓我往後努力復康，醫生說之後我要療養肺部一段時間。」

「哎喲，聽著也覺得痛。」

「他還說情況可以更惡劣，現在我還能完整無缺已經是很幸運。發生了什麼事？我一點也不記得。」

Greg不安地轉個站姿。「沒什麼好說的，火警鐘響起時我醒過來，睡房已經佈滿煙。」

「天啊。」

「我試著喚醒你，但你已經失去知覺，所以我把你拉離現場，他們用救護車把你送到這裡。」

Mycroft臉上慢慢揚起笑容。「所以是你把我拉離火場，救了我一命。」

Greg確實地臉紅了。「不，不完全是。」他把重心移到另一隻腳。「任何人也會這樣做。」

「謝謝，」Mycroft說。「這絕對是史上最英勇的首次約會。第二次，我指。當然，我們第一次約會你就把我從熱茶灑得滿身都是的危機中拯救過來。這下子你拉高了第三次約會的標準了，你得拯救一群被遺棄的小貓什麼的。」他揚眉。「親愛的老天，我真的該閉嘴，止痛藥令我變得愚蠢。」

Greg咧嘴笑。「很有趣的。喔，趁我記得——」他把John的電話遞給他。「我知道你不該說太多話，但或許你可以讓其中一個下屬拿手提電腦給你什麼，估計要是整天沒事幹，你會悶得發瘋，我知我會。」

Mycroft微笑。「謝謝。」

「明天我再來，好嗎？」

「很樂意，你有電話了嗎？好讓我通知你什麼時候不會被父母審訊，我估計他們會出出入入的。」

Greg揚揚手示意不用。「明天我去買新的，如果事前知道會有審訊，我不介意的。就告訴我有什麼可以偷運給你。」

「我會的，謝謝你的花，很漂亮。」

「謝謝禮物店裡的人吧，我不怎擅長這種事情。」

Mycroft微笑著聳聳肩。「誰會擅長？」

「大概是你，但我不會跟你爭論。」他上前傾身再次親吻他，然後搭上肩膀。「天啊，你沒事真的太好了。明天見，對吧？」

Mycroft微笑點頭。「是的，謝謝。」


	5. 第五章

第二天早上五點，某個意識湧入Greg的夢境，他又回到那天，夢境真實得令人作嘔。

Mycroft。

現在去醫院太早了；探訪時間9點才開始。得找點事幹，他上網找到醫院的電話號碼，打電話去詢問Mycroft的情況。

「穩定，舒服地休息中。」

好吧，這是個好開始。

他疑惑醫院曾否說過「不舒服地休息」。

接著他在廚房櫃裡搜尋有沒有些好咖啡，但又一次，沒有。

他去星巴克的次數頻密得上一次在超市時忘了買。可能還有些即沖。一想到這肚子就腹如雷鳴。如果要給自己調杯即沖咖啡，還要檢查一下冰箱有沒有牛奶，總得有點牛奶調味，糖也是。他不情願地燒水，看著開水倒往乾粉末時融化成咖啡色沉澱物。

他沒法面對去星巴克這個想法，一切都會令他回想Mycroft和他們的首次約會，回想起他棒透（而不可思議）的咖啡機和操控那機器的能力，當中最痛心的是，想到Mycroft如何被困在醫院裡，不能留在家裡柔軟被鋪的舒服大床上。

除了咖啡種類或打算在哪兒喝咖啡，他滿腦子都是Mycroft。他把香味糟糕的調合物倒進洗滌槽。

他需要跑步，漫長的跑。然後，或許，來杯好咖啡。

踱步回睡房打算拿隨身物品，才記起星期六那天他把所有物品帶到Mycroft那處。跑步鞋沒有了，燒成一灘石油化學物品。他坐在床邊，手托著頭，多想躲在被窩裡忘記一切，或許八時多醒過來，渾渾噩噩地度過一天，但跑步會很有幫助，而且他還有一雙跑步鞋放了在某處。

他在打算捐贈的衣服堆下找到跑步鞋。難怪他會買新鞋子，舊的已經霉爛，異常難聞，但聊勝於無，總比回去床上自怨自艾好。

雙腳踏在路面，自我感覺開始變得好點，一貫的節奏平穩了緊張感，他嘗試專注於跑步。

燈快要熄滅。夏天快要來臨，沒有任何事物能比在黎明的黃金晨光下跑步更美好。或許Mycroft那時就能跟我一起跑。他嘗試避免想任何跟他有關的事，但根本沒用。這事沒有「或許」，他會跟我一起跑，他會康復的，那時我們還是在一起的。他加快腳步，把肺部受傷和戀愛失敗都拋諸腦後，隨著關著門的店鋪一起擦身而過。

他挑了一條相對較長的跑步路線，途中經過肯辛頓公園和海德公園，遠離晨早的交通。如果他被哪輛白痴的車撞倒，對Mycroft的情況不會有好處。

整段路程上，他不斷掙扎要不要去看已燒掉的住宅。心底裡不想去的，但感覺得知道情況有多壞，Mycroft終有一天會問。他不情願地跑向克倫威爾路，看見Mycroft的連棟房屋時，立刻希望未曾見過。情況一點也不好，兩棟住宅就算不重建都得重新裝修。

他從來也搞不清Mycroft怎樣分隔自己的生活；如果這事發生在他身上，他會不知所措。Mycroft真的如此不易動情？Greg希望這不代表他對人也是如此冷漠，假若是，長遠而言不利兩人的感情，目前為止還沒問題，但才約會一次看不透那麼多。

呼出嘆息，他起跑回家，幾次回頭看那屋子。路面隨著人們開始上班而變得繁忙，他躲開幾個晨早放狗的人，對每個走過的人互相微笑點頭，一如往常。多數情況下他也會報以微笑，私下認為笑容會讓那些沒眼神接觸的人感覺也好一點。現在，他感覺像在對全世界皺眉、下詛咒，所以他更應為Mycroft堅強起來。工作時他見得太多，骨牌效應般的壞心情是個惡性循環。他不能如此對待Mycroft。

他要無視自己的恐懼，對於Mycroft的健康、兩人剛萌芽的戀情，要堅強起來，保持正面思想。無論Mycroft可能會多依靠他自己，他還是支持。就算沒有其他事，Mycroft還是要為他母親不斷的牢騷找個發洩口。

無論房子被燒得有多嚴重，他沒沉着臉走去探訪是最重要的。

昨晚他想帶份禮物給Mycroft，但回到家裡已經6時，星期天差不多所有店鋪也關門了。這不是重點，主要是除了Sherlock給他的和住宅裡的幾鎊，他身上分毫都沒有，在星期一銀行開門重新辦理信用卡和提款卡前，他都沒法子拿到現金。他在想自己的生活何時變得這麼依賴銀行卡；他從不隨身攜帶那麼多現金，但一旦遺失那些卡，就只有上帝才能幫你。

他下定決心今早得買些什麼，就算只能在街角的店鋪和醫院的禮物店中二選其一，這兩家店是唯一方便的和會在9時前開門。街角的店沒什麼合適，除非你認為隨便的零食和雜誌是合適的早日康復禮物，那些認為合適的人也正是會在母親節時從加油站買半枯萎的花送禮的那些。

那麼就只剩下醫院禮物店這選項，而由於醫院位於倫敦的富人區，那是家意想之外地好的醫院禮物店。

店裡有一貫的大批鮮花擺設、氣球和祝賀卡，還有挺令人眼花繚亂的女士首飾。他不明白為何會有人想在醫院買絲巾，跟送一對「早日康復袖扣」給Mycroft沒分別，這不是他想買的。意料之內，店鋪是沒在賣袖口。他走到兒童部，架上放滿了各種形狀、大小的動物玩偶。各種意義上來說，粉紅色小熊首先「出」局（注），其他大多是動物，但有些看不出是什麼，有擬人水珠和看似是兒童動畫裡的奇怪物種。

（注：原文是the pink teddy bear was out，帶著「出局」和「出櫃」的雙關意思。）

他拿起其中一個，灰色梨形，肚子全是白色的毛，臉上的眩目笑容燦爛得像剛接受過牙齒檢查。玩偶有粗短小手臂和一條尾巴，頭頂上有鑽石形的耳朵，分得很開的豆丁眼睛令這個玩偶像是永遠這樣笑著或保持吃糖後的興奮感。

深灰色毛令他回想起Mycroft的西裝。

「麻煩你，」他問在那兒上班的女孩，「請問這是……什麼？」

「噢，那是龍貓。」

「農、什麼？」

「龍貓，動畫角色。」

動畫。他還不知這是節目名或是品種名稱。「噢，當然是了，」他說，猶如非常清楚女孩在說什麼。

「給你的孩子？」

Greg局促起來。「呃，不。」

她不好意思的低頭。「噢，抱歉。那個，我肯定他們會喜歡的，要禮物袋嗎？」

「不了，就這樣拿著吧。」  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft以為Greg會下班後，或至少午飯時才出現，可他在九點探訪時間一開始就出現了。

「早安，美人。感覺怎樣？」

Greg的愉快聲調讓他立刻展開笑容，忘記自己身處哪兒。事實上，他感到疲倦，像被人榨乾了一樣。昨晚睡覺每兩小時就被護士喚醒一次，真正睡著後又被惡夢困擾著。「比昨天好，謝謝，」他回答，但沒完全說謊，Greg在房裡確實令他感覺好點。

「太好了。嗨，我買了禮物給你。」

「喔？」

Greg從背後拿出某個東西送給他。「喜歡嗎？」

Mycroft發笑，但因喉嚨的痛楚停下，被逗樂地微笑。「這……是什麼？」

「類似農什麼的。」

「什麼？」

「呃……龍貓，我想是。店員說是動畫東西。」

「什麼是動畫？」

「沒頭緒。」

「這倒難倒我們兩人。」

「這玩意讓我想起你，那個，其中一套西裝。怎麼都好，要知道，試想像灰色的毛是外套，白色的是襯衫，雖然你的衣服剪裁手工更好，還有不那麼毛茸茸。另外這娃娃可愛，但你還能加上『性感』。」

Mycroft微笑著聆聽，拿過Greg手中的玩偶低頭檢視。

「當然，你沒有尖耳朵或尾巴，」Greg說，然後仔細看著他，補充說道，「雖然你的眼睛現在也像盯著某事物，但怎樣都好，我覺得這玩意的眼神比較嚴肅，不像平時的玩偶，給這房間帶來點高貴莊嚴。」

就算明知喉嚨會痛，Mycroft還是小聲的笑。

「要不是，我可以退回去，換更多花給你，或氣球。」昨天的花仍在旁邊枱面，跟一般醫院裡看見的花一樣。

「不，這很好，很完美的禮物。」這玩偶是他見過最不可思議的，但他喜歡。「我想我從未擁有過動物玩偶。」

「連小孩時也沒有？」

「不肯定。」他揚著眉回想。「我不認為有，自我有記憶起就肯定沒有。」他依稀記得有一段時間抓著毛毯四周走，可惜的是，母親的相薄裡有證明，但他不打算讓Greg知。

「好吧，那麼歡迎體驗第二次童年，你真的喜歡？」

「真的，謝謝。」他笑著說，把玩偶安放在枕頭旁邊，特意逗樂Greg，但也因為他想把玩偶留在身邊，柔軟的毛異常令人舒心。

「他們讓你進食沒有？」

Mycroft翻過白眼。「我恨不得想要炒蛋，可惜他們幾小時後會插喉管做內窺鏡檢查，所以那之前什麼也不能吃。」

Greg皺皺鼻子。「呃，抱歉。想我留在這裡嗎？我自己討厭麻醉後一個人醒來。」

「真的？我只曾做過局部麻醉」

「我不知；但總是覺得要靠自己清醒過來。」

這句話勾起他的回想，那個包圍住他的洞穴和不能呼吸的感覺，這些回憶令他感到噁心。

「天啊，沒事嗎？」Greg警覺地問。

「沒事，」他撒謊。沒有不對路，只是困擾。

「你突然臉色全白，要找護士嗎？」

「不，我只是記起……我不肯定，應該是火災那天的夢境。」

「是什麼？」

「我被困在洞穴裡，四周逐漸變得難以呼吸，所以我放棄掙扎去睡覺了，大概正是我昏迷那刻。」他搖搖頭，嘗試理清思緒。「依估計，麻醉時情況也會差不多。」

「天，那真可怕。」Greg說。「我不該提起，不知剛才到底在想什麼。」

Mycroft對他虛弱一笑。「不是你的錯，我終會記起；現在記起總比往後記起好。」

「無論如何，他們讓你昏睡的程序簡單得很。就這麼睡著；一點也不像夢境裡的。想我陪你麻醉嗎？我可以的。」

「不了，但謝謝。待會父母會來，肯定那時病房會很熱鬧。」他微笑。「我的母親大概會弄瘋護士。」

Greg輕笑。

「今天工作有什麼有刺激的嗎？」

他看過手機。「暫時未有謀殺，但願走好運。下午有會議，如果可以下班後我再過來？」

「那很好。我的父母可能還在，但他們絕對無害的。」

「需要串通口供嗎？」

Mycroft得意地笑。「我們已經認識對方『好一段時間』。我認為通過Sherlock的工作而見面跟緊身褲和陰謀的故事相比，沒那麼重犯罪感。」

「而且比較言之有理，反正沒人會相信那跑步故事。」

Mycroft輕笑。「非常同意。」

「好了，那麼今晚再見。要是有什麼需要帶過來，讓我知道。」

「謝謝，」他帶著笑容說。「可能那時我可以進食固體食物了。」

「那就告訴我，讓我偷運點來。內窺鏡檢查那事，祝你好運，肯定一切會順利的。」

Mycroft握握他的手以示感謝，Greg傾前給他一吻。

Greg離開後，Mycroft拿起龍貓，無所事事地撫著玩偶的毛，想著待會的檢查。有需要的麻煩事，不過不太可能會有併發症。他感謝Greg給了關於麻醉的提醒；很少事會令他煩心，但失去控制就是其中一項。

他低頭看著動物玩偶微笑；從未有人會送他這個，就連父母也不會。他們太了解他，知道他太老成，不會喜歡小孩玩具。不過這正是問題，Greg帶來的不單是玩偶，更是為這痛苦地方帶來幽默歡樂，正正為他帶來這刻需要的安心感。

一邊想著能找到這人的他究竟有多幸運，一邊慢慢入睡，與此同時一隻手仍然放在玩偶的柔軟毛髮上。  
  


* * *

 

Greg前往上班的途中到銀行一趟，希望能重新辦理銀行卡。他帶同應急現金和銀行答應「只需幾天程序」的文件複印本，惱怒的離開。幸好蘇格蘭場的效率迅速多，很快就辦好委任證。最令人抓狂的是駕駛證，得待他有足夠時間應付繁複的條文才能辦妥，Sally常抱怨沒機會開車，現在她可以好好享受。

他全天都在處理文件和開會，間中閃過火災的畫面、房裡的煙、拖Mycroft下樓、看著昏迷的他被抬進急症室。每一幕都令他噁心不安，嚴重得靠身體搖晃才能揮去，他對自己再三肯定Mycroft沒事，試圖專心工作。

他在走廊裡跑向Sally。

「週末過得好嗎？」她用心照不宣的笑容問他。

他瞪著她，但不能怪她，然後把她拉進自己的辦公室，告訴她發生了什麼事，而一切令她窘迫。

「天啊，你沒事嗎？他呢？我在新聞裡看到這火災，但沒說是他。」

「是啊，當然了。」

「如果我分心了，別介意，好嗎？還有要是有任何流言，試控制一下。」

「當然，還有什麼能幫忙？」

「還沒想到，要是有我會告訴你。謝謝。」

幾個人透過新聞知道這宗火警，但沒人聯想到他或「Sherlock兄長」。當日下午，他接到電話說有人在樓下需要見他。「是誰？」

「說名叫『Anthea』，沒給姓氏。」

「我有點忙；能送她上來嗎？」

「她堅持要在樓下見你，長官。」

他挑眉，想著會是誰。他不認識任何人叫這名字。「好吧，很快下來。」

他沒認出是誰，女士對他投以致命的微笑並自我介紹。「我是Anthea，Holmes先生的私人助理。」

「噢。嗯，我是Greg Lestrade。」

「我知道。」

Greg瑟縮一下，她就跟Sherlock一樣接受過「迷人學院」的培訓。

「Holmes先生想這些會對你有用。」

他接過裝有東西的信封，打開看，發現裡面差不多齊集他銀包曾經有過的東西，信用卡、駕駛證，甚至連地鐵的Oyster卡也有，還有新手機。

「電話號碼跟以前一樣，還有不再需要到銀行填寫更多文件。」

Greg吃驚看著可能得花好幾天才能拿到的銀行卡。「我會不會想知道怎樣——」

「大概不會，先生，」她微笑著說。「他說至少能為你這樣做。」

他抬頭望她，不知怎樣回應。「好吧，謝謝。這真——」他試找合適的字，「——幫得上忙。」

她遞出名片。「如需要其他東西，請隨便聯絡。」

之後她轉身離開，隨著她離開門口Greg在後面喊「嗯，謝謝，」。他搖搖頭返回辦公室，不肯定該感恩還是嚇倒，還是兩種都有點。  
  


* * *

 

Greg說麻醉會帶來苦難是對的，他甦醒後只感到噁心和困惑，不論思緒或身體都不受控制。當護士送他回病房，那時才覺得自己像個人。他的父母坐在訪客膠椅不安等待，一聽到推進來的車輪聲就立刻飛奔上前。

「噢，Mikey，我們很擔心你，檢查比想像中久了，他們告訴你什麼了嗎？沒有人跟我們說，我們得自己找醫生看看——」

要是Mycroft不對她做出疲倦痛苦的模樣，她可以一整天說下去。「耐心，」他氣語說，臉部因喉嚨痛而抽搐。

「對不起，親愛的。想要什麼嗎？」

「冰棒。」母親驚訝的樣子差點讓他笑出來，那是半開玩笑；其實只想某樣冰的舒緩喉嚨痛楚，他從未想過醫院會有這樣的東西。

母親帶著櫻桃味冰棒回來，明顯其他曾經歷過這遭遇的病人也有同樣要求。「護士說你想要多少也可以，大堂的冰箱裡有很多。」

冰冷的甜味衝擊他的味蕾，一陣舒緩感延伸到喉嚨。吃到一半他突然想起關於老二的性暗示，舔、吞、永不咬噬。他壞壞的笑，幸好父母沒往這方面想；如果有，他們也很好的不會有任何表示。

母親隨意的找話題說，喋喋不休的不斷迅速轉移話題。他由著母親，不時點頭示意，慶幸自己不用非常投入，父親不時插話但主要還是母親嘮叨不停。

醫生臉無表情走進來，父母立刻靜下來，Mycroft原本的禮貌笑容也沉下來。

一貫的開了玩笑後，醫生說，「恐怕內窺鏡檢查到些小壞消息，肺部組織損傷比當初想得要嚴重，你需要多留院至少幾星期。」

Mycroft的心立刻沉下來，多希望從未接受過這檢查，就像能避免這壞消息似的。

「我不能離開工作崗位太久。」

「來吧，現今世代每個人也覺得自己不可或缺，但沒人是真的如此重要。」

Mycroft心裡想過接下來三天的行程，全都是只有幾人才有權限接觸的事情，還不計涉及無法避免的國際危機事務。「你肯定需要這麼久？或許我能在家修養？」家裡有安全技術，可以登錄個人工作電腦和電訊系統。

母親小聲、禮貌地咳了一聲。

噢。「家」沒了。「對，」他認命地嘆氣說。明明不該為忘記火災而感到羞恥，可他卻如此窘迫。

「你可以另找住宅，」母親提議。

「可沒有工作用的設備，很複雜的。」

醫生插嘴。「這些建議都沒意義，因為你在情況明顯改善前都不能離開。」Mycroft瞪著他。「對不起，」他遲疑地補上。接下來幾分鐘醫生詳細講述檢查結果，提議治療方案，Mycroft心裡記下待會再想。

Mycroft會在盲目同意任何事情前都先做搜查，雖然他沒有藥劑學學位，但有足夠智慧去明白相關的醫療文件；他想完全明白自己的情況和所有治療方案，甚至可能交由John去處理，或許他不清楚方案裡的任何細節，但要是能參與其中還是好的。

醫生離開後，父母兩人一言不發，母親早前的叨嘮消失得無影無踪。

「又不是死亡判決，媽咪。」

「我知，親愛的，但我們希望你能儘早出院。」

「他不能決定所有事。」雖然他的喉嚨很痛，也不想繼續談論這話題，但為了表明立場，他還是補充，「外面有很多私人看護，那麼那間屋子如何？我可以在那兒休養。」

那間屋子，他們的祖屋，裡面有所需的安全設備可以讓他登入機密網絡系統。幾年放置了設備，好讓他週末可以在那兒辦公。

母親若有所思地看著他。「我覺得可以，雖然那兒現在只有幾個必須的工人，但我們可以隨時增添人手，我們兩老也可以搬回去照顧你。」

噢天啊，不。這不是他所希望的對話方向，完全不是。腦海裡想出多個挽救這災難的對話，可他卻只想到「我從不會這樣利用你；你不該離開現在的家；你從未喜歡過那兒」，緊接所有回答都是，「噢，但我們願意為你這樣做，親愛的。」他有兩個選擇，要不繼續留在醫院，或是訴諸真相，向他們坦白要是大家共處同一屋簷下多於兩天會令他抓狂。兩個選擇也同樣恐怖。

「請不要錯誤理解，媽咪，但我認為讓我一人獨處會比較有利休養，牽涉少一點人會沒那麼大壓力。」她受傷的望著他，但他堅持，大部分。「要不你來探訪一兩次，但你清楚聖誕時大家共處一起的情況。」他從眼角看見父親點頭同意。

「好吧，無論如何醫生還未同意，我們等著看吧。」

這不是讓步的人會說的話。他心裡退縮了；他有能力應付國際談判卻沒法從與母親的辯駁中勝出。他是有辦法在倫敦找個地方設置網絡防衛設備，但要花時間，而他得被逼留在醫院直至完成安置。另外，他喜歡那屋子；那兒夠大可以需要時安排居家看護，也能遠離倫敦的污濁空氣。他決定暫時擱置議題，母親一旦決定了爭吵下去也沒意思，特別是他勞累的時候。他親切禮貌地笑笑，放鬆在枕頭上休息讓步，母親留意到他投降所以轉換話題。

「這到底是什麼？」她問，拿起案上的玩偶。「是Sherlock帶來的嗎？」

Mycroft笑了，但更像喘氣咳嗽。「據我所知，他還未有體貼的傾向。是Greg送的。」

「喔，那真可愛。他似乎挺好人；真希望你能告訴我們更多關於他的事。」

他感到要是說「我不太清楚他，但他穿著跑步緊身褲的樣子很好看，而且我們在床上也很契合」會讓母親閉嘴，但為了家庭和諧著想，他說，「他是蘇格蘭場的督察，Sherlock給他咨訊。」

母親明顯恍然大悟。「當然是了！我就覺得以前聽過這名字，這就是你們的相遇？」

第一次面對面相遇？正確而言，是的。他弱弱的哼了一聲同意，有時得專業地撒謊，但他沒向母親撒謊，這比較像是「歪曲事實」。心裡暗記父母離開後要盡快給Sherlock短信，賄賂他幫忙完謊。「可以幫我坐正一點嗎？或許多來一個枕頭什麼的。」

當父母幫他移好坐姿後，他已經累透。這麼瑣碎的事也令他疲倦，讓他感到挫敗不已。

「想我們離開給你好好休息嗎，親愛的？」

聽起來很棒的主意，既然她提出，他找不到比午睡更好的主意。「或許是不錯的提議，今天真是漫長的一天。」

「當然了，我們晚點再來，好嗎？」

他點頭。「謝謝過來。」兩老收拾好離開前他已經深深入睡。  
  


* * *

 

Greg輕敲Mycroft病房關著的門，但沒人應門，他截住路過的護士。

「你知道他是否在睡嗎？」

她聳聳肩然後繼續走。

他打開門窺視裡面，Mycroft在熟睡，淺淺地打呼嚕，場面美得只能用「雅緻」形容。他偷笑，極度想拿手機把這刻拍成短片，但當Mycroft發現了會把手機燒掉。（不是「如果」，是「當」。）話雖如此，大英政府睡著的模樣還是很可愛，就算不能留下證據證明。能看見Mycroft得到需要的休息使他放心下來。

Greg坐在訪客椅子，用新手機看工作電郵和隨意掃著新聞直至覺得悶，然後他拿出小說開始閱讀，那是書店櫥窗裡放著的大熱驚悚小說之一。

看了三章，到第四章中途Mycroft醒過來，Greg聽到床上有動靜所以抬頭看。

「嗨，美人。感覺如何？」

Mycroft臉容疲倦的對著他微笑。「還好，」他回答，沙啞的聲音只比細細私語大聲一點。

「騙人，」Greg說，但不是嚴厲地。「要什麼嗎？」

「水？」

Greg遞上床邊枱面的大膠杯，Mycroft用飲管抿了一口。

「好點了，剛才睡覺時必定是用口呼吸了。」

Greg靜靜地微笑著；有些說話還是別說出來比較好。「檢查如何？」

Mycroft皺眉蹙額。

「噢，對不起。結果還未出來嗎？」

「嗯，情況不好，比醫生想像中差，他們想我多留幾星期。」

「操，」Greg喃喃說。

「天曉得他們如何決定；他們說的曖昧不清。」

「老天，對不起，那真難受。」以他對Mycroft的認知，留院兩週可以要他命，要是他的腦袋跟Sherlock一樣，他會悶得不停抓爛牆壁。

「我不會隨便接受他們的方案，在這裡工作不了，所以我打算找個地方靜養。」

「他們讓你這樣做？」

Mycroft微笑說，「規矩是死的，人是活的。」

Greg有種感覺醫院不知道自己在面對誰，暫時而已。「不過，你還是要多休息，你不能拿健康當作工作的籌碼。」

Mycroft給他個堅忍的表情。「只有能離開這枯燥乏味的無菌監獄，兩邊就能同時進行。」

「你指工作和把健康置於危險之上？」他打趣問。

Mycroft帶著邪笑承認。「別難為我了。」

「我就是擅長這，去問Sherlock。」

「我倒希望Sherlock不知你擅長什麼，」他說，以一點暗示修飾句子。

Greg輕笑。「那麼你計劃怎樣逃離這裡？」

「那房子——」

「房子？」Greg打斷，希望不是指那住宅。

「我的祖屋，我成長的地方。」

「哦，也是你父母住的地方？」

「喔，感謝上帝，不是，」Mycroft說，耳目一新的爆發出不講理的真話。「他們已搬到小一點的地方住，現在那兒沒有人住。」

Greg揚眉斜眼望向他。「所以……是荒廢的房屋？」

「我們僱了看門人，」Mycroft帶著點急躁說，他的聲線跟Sherlock相似得令Greg發笑。「不管怎樣，那兒已經設置好可以遠程工作，能處理一些手術，私家醫生在那兒無所不能。」

「在哪處？」

「M4公路約90分鐘車程，剛進入威爾特郡範圍。」

「聽起來很好。」好吧，一點也不好。威爾特郡跟倫敦距離很遠，代表著週內他們沒機會見面，但他不打算提及這問題；無論背後隱藏什麼感情原因，那還是很無禮、不體諒。

「其實不太理想。母親堅持他們暫時搬回去『協助我康復』，就像能幫上忙，但實質他們帶來的壓力會拖慢進度好幾星期，我肯定。另外，她討厭那兒，總是說太大、漏風。」

「你能把她流放到僕人房間嗎？」Greg開玩笑說。

「她還是能找到我，」Mycorft絲毫不帶諷刺地說。「另外，不管情況如何，我也不會容許被人說『他搬回家找媽媽』，就算只是兩星期也不會。」

Greg做了個鬼臉。「我同意，Sherlock會不停以此作話題。」

Mycroft翻過白眼。「是的，那也是問題，你今天見過他嗎？」

「不，抱歉。今天大部分時間也在開會，目前沒有案件和他合作。」

「噢，對了。情況怎樣？」

「會議？沒特別。」Greg清清喉嚨。「不過今天還見了別人，意料之外的人。」

「噢？」

「是的，有人，我估計是你的私人助理，帶了新信用卡和手機給我，今早我去了銀行一趟，他們說要好幾天才完成所有文件。你為我只花了幾小時就完成，都不知該感恩還是嚇到。」

「那代表你不感謝？」Mycroft輕聲說道。

「讓我重新整理句子，我非常感謝你，只是不知該不該感到驚嚇。」

「要是不濫用，那麼要權力來幹嘛？」Mycroft帶著甜甜的笑容說，可愛而嚇人地眨眼。

「幸好你在我們這邊，」Greg喃喃說。「不過非常感謝，這樣省下不少時間，還有駕駛證也是，雖然不知你如何辦到。」

「沒什麼，謝謝你救了我才是。」

他不自在的移動重心。「是啊，關於那個……」

「什麼？」

「那個，我不想你覺得欠我什麼，這不關乎感情。」

「當然不是，我不是要讓你感到不自在。」

「不、不，沒什麼。只是……可以吧，對吧？我不想讓這件事變我們之間的『隔膜』。」

「當然。」

「那麼那些卡？」

「純粹利用我的驚人權力，沒必要讓你承受不必要的痛苦。」

「好吧，謝了。」

「我想我該取消為你準備的新住宅投標。」

Greg不知該如何回應。感覺像玩笑，但Mycroft擁有大筆金錢，而且對正常交往的概念相對含糊。「好的？」他說，只因他想不到更好的回答。

「我在開玩笑，」Mycroft答道。「就算是我，那也太超過，其他人也曾告訴我的笑話比較冷。」

「噢，感謝上帝，」Greg放下心頭大石地嘆氣說。

「那麼……你也該這麼想，要知道。」

「怎樣想？」

「別因為過去的事或因我在住院，而覺得要繼續這段關係，我還在等著你發現我是個難以忍受的傻瓜。」

「好，很公平，」他說，對Mycroft歡喜的笑。  
  


* * *

 

他們回到跑步用品店，抑或說他們從未離開過；情況令人困惑。話雖如此，Greg現在跪在他面前，檢查著他身上緊身褲的貼身程度，Mycroft對這情況沒有任何微言，這次沒有打斷人的店員而Greg也在做一次非常徹底的檢查。

「似乎緊得很，」Greg說，手揉著Mycroft的陰莖，拇指掃過頂部，緊身褲下形狀表露無遺。

Mycroft雙腳再靠不住，跌落在牆上支撐自己。「可能吧，你是專家，你最清楚，」他說，完全不知自己的聲線跑到哪去，毋庸置疑都跑去為肺部提供氧氣了。

「該試試另一個大小。來，讓我幫你除下，我指，把褲子脫下。」他對Mycroft淫邪一笑。「在店裡脫光可問題不小，對麼？」

「非常不妥，不可寬恕。」他努力板起臉說。

「嗯，」他一邊同意，手一邊在Mycroft的皮膚和緊緻的萊卡質料之間遊走，「加上我的工作就是維持法治。」溫暖手指包裹著陰莖，挑逗地拉扯一下。「幸好，性犯罪法案沒對試身室訂下什麼條例，只有公眾廁所才有。」

Greg吻著他的頸部，加緊手中力度，令Mycroft小聲的嘆出愉悅。「他們缺乏想像力讓我們從中得益，」Mycroft說，手覆上Greg的臀部把他往自己拉近，側著頭好好的吻他。當兩人分開，Greg把緊身褲拉低，看見Mycroft的勃起彈出而緊緊地呼吸一下。

「天，你好性感，」Greg說，棕色的瞳孔閃閃發亮，跪至膝蓋高度。「這樣可以？」

Mycroft想不到比點頭更好的回應。

Greg雙唇包裹Mycroft的陰莖，口腔裡的熱度點燃他皮膚的神經末梢。為了找呻吟以外的發洩口，他指尖抓著小間隔的密胺牆壁（注），發出的聲響引來半家商店的人注意。

（注：Melamine又名三聚氰胺，為化工物料，最廣為人熟悉的是三聚氰胺奶粉，但實質上是什麼牆壁質感我也不太清楚。）

Greg沒做得太過分，那種抓牆聲難聽得像詛咒一樣。取而代之，他一邊舔著吞著龜頭，一邊握拳擼著柱身。

他好多年沒跟別人這樣做，而Greg也非常在行，公眾場所只為這加上刺激感，不足一分鐘他就看見即將高潮的閃爍。

然後手機鬧鐘響起。

不斷嗶嗶響，而且非常大聲，這樣店員會聽到。Greg離開他，驚恐地抬頭看，兩人都喘著氣咒罵。

可是他的鬧鐘聲響不該如此，還有為何聲音的速度仍然不斷加快？

「Holmes先生？」

有人在搖他肩頭，聲線中帶著驚慌。

「Holmes先生？你還好嗎？」

噢，神啊。當然了。他還在醫院裡，心跳監測儀瘋狂地嗶嗶響。他很快稍微彎起一隻腳，嘗試掩蓋勃起，不讓床邊警覺著的夜間護士看見。

「是，是的。我沒事。對不起，只是惡夢而已，沒什麼事。」

「你肯定？」

「那火災，讓我一直夢見惡夢。」如果玩同情卡，她或許會讓我一人獨處。

「很對不起，當然是了。」心跳監測儀的嗶嗶聲開始緩下來。「需要點喝的嗎？」

「不了，沒事的。我要繼續睡覺了。」

「當然，」她說，接著離開房間。

媽的。你媽的。就算打斷了，雙囊還是硬得發痛。他的心跳還未完全平伏，或許他能完成腦中的幻想。從紙巾盒取過幾張紙巾，瞥視半開的門。保持慢心跳，快快完事。閉上雙眼，再次回到夢裡恍如真實的畫面，看著Greg在自己面前跪下，舌頭有技巧的在陰莖上施展魔法。自己的手指是可悲但有效的代替品，才半分鐘就洩在Greg口中，確實地說，在自己手中。他發現自己成功保緩慢心跳，沒再驚動護士，這點令他有點自豪。外交辭令不單只在「思想先於身體」的情況下有用，但他從未想過這情況也能適用。

清潔好自己，扔掉紙巾，再弄皺幾張扔在上面掩飾。他滿足的嘆息一下，擺弄到舒服的睡覺姿勢，想著要是病人可以偶爾享受高潮會更高興，帶著這樣的想法慢慢入睡。  
  


* * *

 

同一周的星期三，Mycroft和惡魔做了交易，答應接下來五年都會出席聖誕晚餐，不得異議，就算有世界大事也不能（你可以在家裡遙控，親愛的。），換取母親同意讓他在祖屋休養，獨自一人的、安靜的，前提是每天也打電話報平安。他清楚沒有任何再商討的餘地，所以接受了這交易。

然後又過了三天，他終於康復可以出院。

留院的日子沒想像中難受，他的確需要留院。首先，缺乏小睡他沒法完成任何事，他詛咒自己的腦多麼遲鈍，阻礙他完成任何事；他的聲線依然沙啞得像玻璃碎，但喉嚨的確在改善，不再整天都在火燒的痛。縱使時間度日如年，但身邊有不少人陪伴，父母差不多整天都在，輪流到餐廳拿茶給他，又喋喋不休的訴說人生，他第一次如此樂意聆聽，因為這樣時間過得快很多。Greg上班前、下班後都來探訪，從不落下，每次都帶些可以讓他分神的東西，例如認為他會喜歡的雜誌、可以用手提電腦看的電影、一本「很深奧」的填字遊戲書讓Mycroft在跟母親談話之間（和偶爾談話時）完成。

當Mycroft可以進食一般食物，Greg開始帶來醫院餐盤上不會出現的食物。醫院的食物非常清淡，他從未如此慶幸人生裡有咖哩雞。在Greg送護士們一罐花俏的巧克力餅乾後，就連平時非常嚴厲的護士也睜一眼閉一眼，她們都被Greg的隨和笑容迷倒。

每天黃昏父母離開後，Greg都待至護士趕他離開，兩人的談話都不外乎Greg的案件進度和他的身體健康報告情況。Mycroft曾告訴他不用每天也來，Greg就只笑笑，對他說別傻了。

他開始變得精神，當他可以一整天不用打瞌睡，他決定是時候計劃越獄，得到准許的越獄。他早前已安排好私人護理服務，醫生只好不情願地同意只要他有適當休息和不過勞，就不用留院，甚至說新鮮空氣有助肺部康復。私家醫生看過Mycroft的全面健康報告，答應保持上報檢查結果。假若一切進度良好，就不需要任何額外手續。

他已完全準備好離開，甚至嗅到自由的新鮮空氣。  
  


* * *

 

星期五晚上Greg離開後，Sherlock沒敲門就走進來。Mycroft不曉得他怎樣在探訪時間過後還能進來，想著為了Sherlock的自負著想，還是別問為妙。

「Mycroft，」他以問好的方式說，甚至臉上有笑容。「恭喜你回到人間。」

「Sherlock，為何我該接受這祝福？」這是Sherlock第二次探訪，他只會在關鍵時刻才探訪病人。

「我就不能沒動機的探訪？就想看看你的情況。」

「這不可能，你已從媽咪那處得悉，她告訴我的。」

Sherlock翻過白眼，撲通一下坐在床邊的椅子。「你打算告訴我整件事的詳情嗎？」

「我差點死在房屋火災這件事？」Mycroft帶著一絲諷刺回答。

「別跟我裝忸怩，你知道我說什麼，跟Lestrade的那門子事。」

「啊，那件事。有點遲了，不是麼？好幾天前我已等著你問。」

「我等著看你們是否還在一起然後再作決定。」

有麼？他不肯定。「我真的沒法告訴你，我還希望他仍然感興趣，但完全有可能他只是個好人。我知道你總是認為人性本惡，但確實是有好人的。」

「他每天也來，早上和晚上；似乎更像是義務。」

「希望如此。」

「我也是。Philip那次是場災難，幸好之後我不需跟他合作。」

「請別提起他。」

「何不？他毀掉你，我不想歷史重演。」

「我不認為Greg會給我戴綠帽子。」

「如果是的話我會殺了他。」

「你的手足同理好意我領了，但我能應付的，Sherlock。」

Sherlock沉默地坐了一會兒，Mycroft以為這場對話已經完結。

「我想你開心，你知道的，」Sherlock靜靜地說。

「我知道。」

「Greg是好人，我希望你們倆能走到最後。」

「謝謝，」Mycroft說，對他疲倦一笑。「我也是。」

「雖然，我不能說我同意那幹急的婚姻，」他乾巴巴說。「這是你做過最衝動的事。」

「事實上，這是他的主意，那時我昏迷了。」

「嗯，我聽過最好的婚姻都是那樣發生的。」

Mycroft輕笑。「誰曉得？要是一切順利，或許我們不用離婚。」

Sherlock開始盯著Mycroft床上方掛著的表。「你感覺如何？媽咪說檢查結果不理想。」

「現在好多了，謝謝。」

「看過這些沒有？」他問，點頭示意那些報告。

「約略地，他們似乎選了合適的治療方案，明天應該可以出院回祖屋。感謝上帝。」

「喔？」

「他們讓我在那兒休養，在私家醫生的監測下。」

他對Mycroft表示同意。「錢花得明智。」

「的確。」

Sherlock暫停一下然後說，「那Greg得花長時間才能去探訪。」

「我沒忘記這點。」

「當然沒有。我得回去了，有什麼需要嗎？」

「下次Greg有案件給你時，試試別壞掉事情。」

Sherlock微笑。「我盡量。」

________________________________________

他安穩地睡了一晚，心情好了點，這是好事；他需要精力應付父母不屈不撓的「幫忙」。

「為何我們不載你去，親愛的？我們不會久留，那樣你也不需要安排接送。」

他最不需要的就是父親把M4公路當成鄉間小路，在上面開車漫步。

「謝謝你的好意，但心領了。我想快點去到，收拾好然後休息。我已經安排好司機，這樣對大家來說也比較有效率，我保證我會定時向你匯報狀況。」

「或許這週內我們可以過來探訪。」

Mycroft對母親深長痛苦一笑。「或許吧，視乎工作安排而定。」

「如果你太辛勞很難才會康復。」

「我會注意的，我保證我會好好的。」和母親對話令他感覺自己像個10歲孩子。

Greg站在一角壓下笑容。

「那麼，帶齊東西了嗎？文件都填妥了？」母親似乎想用盡辦法讓他留在醫院久點，可能無意識下想跟他相處久一點。話雖如此，一切還是讓他沮喪。

「文件早已辦妥，Greg也拿上所有東西。」他們安排好，Greg開車載他到祖屋，幫他安頓。這樣他們可以有機會享受沒人打擾的時光，遠離護士、嗶嗶響的儀器和所有醫院都有的無休止壓力。

「好了，」他繼續說，「假如你能給我們幾分鐘，我想換衣服。」他拒絕穿著睡衣度過那車程，就算是Greg新買給他，已經穿了一週的，他也不願意。那新衣服不是他會選擇的款式，但父母想幫忙而這似乎能令他們開心。他們帶來襪子鞋子，甚至有內褲，雖然款式異常令人羞恥但還是得穿上。祖屋裡還有其他衣服，甚至幾套舊西裝，或許再次穿上西裝會讓自我感覺重新回來。

母親再叨嘮一會後，他堅持是時候離開了。坐在醫院強制的輪椅上由Greg推他到出口，真是匪夷所思的要求，但更無意義因此而去爭拗。

「你肯定你可以，親愛的？」

Mycroft嘆氣。「我會好好的。」

「謝謝你抽空來，Greg。我們非常感謝你的一切幫忙。」

「沒什麼，我很樂意，Holmes太太。」

她立刻接受了他，才第二次見面就由「Lestrade先生」變為「Greg」。Greg一般會迷倒直徑兩個房間內的所有人，但媽咪很少可這麼快跟一個人熟絡。就算有那場結婚誤會，父親還是由第一刻就喜歡他。雖然整體情況悲慘可怕，但火災給時間父母好好認識他，縱使這關係不能長久維持，不能逃避的聖誕晚餐還是會比以往令人享受。

Mycroft不需幫忙的上車，Greg滑坐到他旁邊。縱使母親誇大其詞，可是這幾天他的確有明顯改善。

「今晚打給我，Mikey。」

「噢，親愛的老天，」他悄悄咕噥，但沒更正母親。「是的，當然會。」

在隱秘的著色玻璃窗後，他仰後懊惱地呻吟。「我以為這一切完結不了。」

「醫院還是叨嘮？」Greg問。

「兩方都是。」

Greg靠過來輕輕握著他的手。

「謝謝過來，」Mycroft說。「我知道你的星期六可以過得更好。」

「別傻了，要是厭倦了就告訴我，好嗎？」

Mycroft微笑。

隨著車開到大路，Mycroft敲敲隔著他們和司機的窗口。「麻煩你我想去一趟克倫威爾路。」

Greg緊張地看著他，「你確定？」

「遲早我總得面對。」

當車開到他曾居住的大路，他們看見兩家房子燒盡的殘骸，煙霧熏黑了白色外牆，警察封條仍然封鎖著門口。Chenowyth太太家的屋頂完全倒塌了，任由四月的毛毛細雨打進屋裡。Mycroft的家雖然沒有完全燒毀，但燒爛的窗簾從被打爛的窗飄出，從玻璃的裂孔看見屋內燒黑的殘骸。

Mycroft向司機敲敲窗口示意。「在這裡停下，我出去一會兒，很快回來。」外面的景色令他反胃，但無謂推遲面對這無可避免的事實。

「你想不想我——？」

「留在這裡，」Mycroft說。他不希望跟任何人分享這感情，就連Greg也不行，特別不是Greg。司機在前幾家門前的巴士泊車位停下，Mycroft走回家門前，抑或說是殘骸面前。有部分還是完整保留著，他在想他那幅Turner水彩畫有沒有被燒毀（注）。他留意到門外貼著告示聲明此屋不宜內進；或許他們遲些會讓他進去。

（注： Joseph Mallord William Turner，英國浪漫主義風景畫家，水彩畫家和版畫家，雖然他以油畫出名，但他是英國最著名的水彩畫家，被稱為「畫光線的畫家」。）

單獨想著每件燒毀的物件，心裡沒那麼難受。

他望向他曾經吃早餐的地方，在那裡第一次看到Greg跑過，然後第二次，再有第三次。縱使現在那處已被熏黑，但Greg當下安全沒事，就坐在二十米外的車裡，這個事實稍微緩和他的失落感。

這只是個居住地方，我只失去物品，沒失去人。唯一的好事，就是這場災難把他們兩人的心拉近。

不再留戀多一刻，他轉身回到車裡。

「還好麼？」Greg問，很快接著說，「抱歉，問得真蠢。」

「我沒事，」他說，坐回座位上。「我只是想看看。」他向司機點頭示意，然後車開始駛離市中心，朝著通往Mycroft兒時住所的高速公路進發。  
  


* * *

 

現在Mycroft出院了，Greg不知該如何面對他。他們明明一周前才約會完，卻像是好久前發生的事。過去的一週，兩人之間的關係如果可以這麼形容，全都是圍繞著探訪時間、檢查結果和飯堂的餐單選擇。和Mycroft一同坐在有司機的私家車裡，他不知該如何置身此地。

明顯，Mycroft也是一樣。即使如此，他還是在給Greg食言的機會。

「我不想讓你覺得這是義務，Greg。回家的車程很長，而且到達後我也沒什麼時間招呼你。」

「正因如此你才需要幫忙安頓，新醫生明天早上來，對吧？」

Mycroft點頭。

Greg想了一會兒然後挑眉。「他——」他往司機的方向仰頭，「——會不會一直等我，今晚載我回倫敦？」他們安排這一切時，他未曾想過交通問題。

Mycroft對他疲倦一笑。「不，別擔心，我會安排好。」

「你可安排了一切。」

「這是我的工作。」Mycroft毫不猶豫地自動回答，但Greg緊張起來。

「我才該是照顧你的那個，不是倒過來，你康復時得讓別人替你工作。」

Mycroft表情繃緊起來。「我不想就著這吵起來，但照顧我不是你的工作，我僱了人負責這。要是我想找人幫我安頓，大可以讓我媽隨行。要做的就只有放好一袋子東西和檢查冰箱裡的食物，我幾乎肯定自己一個人也能處理。」

Greg重重坐到旁邊，望出窗外，可能到頭來這是個壞主意。

Mycroft伸手摸摸他肩膀，今次聲線較為柔和。「對不起，我還是有點太緊張。我接受你這善意邀請，是因為我想跟你在死氣沉沉的醫院外共度時光。」

「喔，」Greg放心下來說。他非常肯定剛才是朝著「我不想你在這裡」的方向走，然而完全誤會了。感謝上帝。

Mycroft低頭看手錶。「還有約一小時車程，你介意我小睡一會嗎？我累透了。」

「當然不，我也累得很。」

他們重新坐好，安穩在真皮車位，雙眼慢慢閉上。Greg隱約留意到Mycroft的手覆上他的，就在兩人之間，溫暖、有生氣的，不像他登上救護車那夜時握著般濕黏。

一覺無夢。

「先生，到步了。」

他嗅著新鮮潮濕的空氣醒來，Mycroft熟睡不醒，司機則站在打開的車門旁，惶恐的不敢碰他。Greg不能怪他，他微笑一下，手搭上Mycroft肩頭。「我們到了。」

Mycroft突然驚醒，但很快冷靜過來。「不好意思，我肯定比想像中要累。」

他們踏出車外之時，Greg看見一座大莊園，有鉛條玻璃窗和帶著煙囪的三角形牆。「我的天啊，」他喃喃的衝口而出。

Mycroft瑟縮。「我家族擁有了好多年。」

「你的飛機是不是放在後面？」Greg問，半期望答案是「是」。

「不，我們沒存在這裡，這裡太近倫敦，加上附近沒有跑道，比其真正價值還麻煩得多。」

Greg對他做了個古怪表情，然後回望大屋。「真漂亮。」這大屋美得目定口呆，讓他回想起小時候學習旅行去過參觀的大屋之一，那個誰伯爵居住過的莊園。「為什麼你父母不住在這裡？」他問。要是這是他的大屋，他很樂意住在這裡。

「媽咪不喜歡，老是說『冷風陣陣』；父親以前工作上需要在這裡招呼客人，但他退休後，他們找了個小一點的地方。我們可以選擇賣掉，但有機會的話，我還是很享受在這裡度過週末。」他笑笑然後補充，「另外，這是少數幾個有高級安全設備的地方。」


	6. 第六章

Mycroft打開大門，童年熟悉的香氣隨之飄出，混合著木地板擦亮劑和羊毛地毯的味道。

想到兒時光著腳從樓梯跑下樓的回憶，他微微一笑。絕對不能穿襪子，否則會滑倒在打亮的地板，殺死自己。歲月帶來尊嚴，帶來鞋子，他不情願的接受了兩者。Sherlock從不在意那種東西，媽咪總是叨嘮要他文明點。時至今日，看見Sherlock光著腳令他回想到他們的童年，讓他會心微笑。

他脫下新買的「休閒」鞋子和襪子，沒有穿著往常的西裝盔甲，或許可以享受一下光腳的奢侈時刻。看到腳趾下經歷了長久光陰的木板，他微笑了，然後動動腳趾，確保不是另一場醒來見到醫院的夢。

Greg不安的看著他。「我應否，嗯……」

「不，請隨意走動，我只是放縱一下。」

「一定是工作的關係，好久沒見過你如此放鬆。」

「我一直也很喜歡這裡，這裡很寧靜。就算長大了，這裡總能讓我遠離繁囂。」

「你這是隱晦地請我離開嗎？」Greg問，就連自己也不知那口吻是不是在開玩笑。

「噢，天啊——不、不。」他得記住別再說這樣的話。Greg似乎已經夠不安，剛才的說話令他誤會了。「來，我帶你逛逛。」

「你沒必要，把去廚房的方向指給我看就可以了，我去給我們弄點食的。」

「與其說『方向』，倒不如說是『一連串通道』，」Mycroft說。「來吧，你可以把東西放在門口。」然後自覺先後次序全錯了，他迅速擺脫「導遊模式」，拉近兩人距離，把他拉過來攬住。「謝謝，」他喃喃說。過去一周只有尷尬的床邊吻和友好的拍拍肩頭，這樣貼近Greg的感覺真好。他已經忘記抱住一個人的感覺是多麼舒服，溫暖而實在的存在感，多想放鬆的哭出來，釋放繃緊的壓力。

當然，他不會。他從不容許自己那樣做。

突然為這樣需要觸摸而感到不好意思，他想放開，但Greg看穿他的心思。

「沒事的，」他說。「就放鬆一下吧，我發誓不會對任何人說。」Greg再次拉貼他，這次Mycroft放任他自己沉醉在一整週都忽略的感情。

他站在那兒，任由Greg攬著他，任由思緒放空。想不到該說什麼，但身體發出的沉陷繃緊感不言而喻。

就那樣站了好幾分鐘，直至Greg開口。「你能離開病床實在太好了，要是你沒有，我也打算要拐走你了。」

Mycroft微笑；或許Greg錯配了上司。「我知道從這裡回倫敦的路不太方便，謝謝你一路陪伴。」

「沒問題，只要不是走回去就行了。」

「當然不。」他從Greg的擁抱中離開，現在他有機會放鬆，而且得到Greg的理解，又不會取笑他，事情太好不過了。對他來說，工作上示弱是失敗的表現，根據這和以前跟Philip的經驗而言，他對打開心窗一事太猜疑了。「你餓嗎？我讓他們準備了些食物。」

「其實『他們』是誰？」

「打理這裡的夫婦，他們住在這裡的一間小屋。別擔心，父母離開時全職員工也離開了，沒有人會抓到我們犯案。」

「天啊，那樣子會很糟糕。」

「的確。來，廚房在這邊。」  
  


* * *

 

他們準備給Mycroft的食物比他往常買的一周分量還要多；全都安放在大屋裡的冰箱，存庫非常充足。

「我得學學怎樣煮菜。」他們剛用新鮮法棍弄了美味的三文治。「或者我該買更好的食物，那三文治真好吃。」

「過獎了。如你所見，我可埋頭苦幹了好幾小時。」Mycroft乾巴巴回答。

「但你會下廚，上週你已經證明過了，否認也沒用。」

Mycroft輕笑。「我常欣賞好食物，或許是過分地。以前我是超重的，Sherlock總讓我牢記這點。」

他挑眉。「真的？就算是他，那樣做也太惡劣了。」

Mycroft沒有回答，Greg畏縮了。「抱歉，我不該那樣說。」Sherlock對待兄長的態度不是他該評論的，但取笑別人的體重實在卑鄙無恥。

「不，沒事的，的確如此。他總是爭取所有勝利，真的諷刺得很。」

「如何？」

「我帶你看。」他領著他到客廳，牆上掛滿家庭照。其中一幅年幼Sherlock站在少年Mycroft旁邊，兩人都超重。「我們花太多時間閱讀，不夠時間在外面玩，」Mycroft說。「好吧，還有永無休止的美味食物供應。他青春期時新陳代謝加快多了，但我沒那麼幸運。我一直也搞不清他現在的飲食習慣是對食物沒興趣，還是堅決保持瘦削的信念。」

「哇。」Greg想不到該說什麼。

「我想他持續誹謗是手足之爭的怪異點。話雖如此，我試著不讓他的說話干預我，我情願享受吃，總好得被每一樣放進口裡的困擾不已。」

「你說的沒什麼好反駁，我覺得你很好看。」

「謝謝。當我被派往現場工作，那時接受了好多訓練才成功減磅，我理應繼續保持那樣子，但大多時候，我只嘗試不過度放縱。」

「因此我去跑步，」Greg扯了個笑容。「好讓我遠離超重問題。」

「想看看大屋其他部分嗎？」

「樂意至之。」

Mycroft帶他走過一連串看似沒完沒了的房間，雖然大屋的規模很嚇人，但看見大多裝潢都是輕鬆居家的，令他安心不少。他不知自己期待的是怎樣，或許是白金漢宮的豪華大廳，但這裡感覺像家多於炫耀的博物館。落著毛毛雨的下午不宜到花園一逛，Greg覺得這是好的；Mycroft看似疲倦了。

「你得坐下來休息一會兒，上週一直躺臥床上，不該著急，特別是為了我。」

Mycroft正想要反駁，但卻嘆氣。「你是對的，我不想再回去那裡。要不我們回客廳？那兒的景色最好，座位又舒服。要我從廚房拿點什麼嗎？」

「現在我知道廚房在哪兒，該是我問你才對。要我拿什麼嗎？」

「茶就好了，你不介意的話。水槽上的櫥櫃有馬克杯，茶葉在旁邊的櫃，咖啡機——」

「——別擔心，我喝茶就行了，方便點，」他笑著說。

打開存著茶葉的櫃門，他發現他錯了；裡面有十種不同的茶葉。他拿起最前方又沒寫著「早餐」的鐵罐，祈求一切順利。幸好，罐上寫著指示。考慮到他只懂「把茶包放進杯裡」，而且眼前一個茶包也沒有，這是件好事。

Greg緊張地看著Mycroft喝第一口，聽到他說「選得好」而放鬆下來。

「你說得像我知道自己在幹什麼。」

他們整個下午都在閒談，最終免不了像上週一樣躺在沙發上，Mycroft頭枕在Greg大腿，兩人都滿足地打瞌睡。

他們醒來之時，天色已變黑。「我得回去了，讓你好好休息。」

Mycroft一副留戀的樣子。「你知，你不必的。我是真心的享受你陪伴。」然後他急忙補充，「但完全視乎你決定，我不想勉強你留在這裡。」

「別傻了，我當然會留下。明天我沒什麼特別事，如果有，我也會改行程。」

「幾年前大屋才翻新過，配上自動灑水裝置，所以我們應該安全的。」

Greg緊張地笑。他對那件事還有幽默感是件好事。

「太快？」Mycroft說。

「一點吧。別誤會我，我很贊成黑色幽默，但不想拿幸運來冒險。」

「有道理。肚餓嗎？」午餐已經是幾小時前的事了。

「好啊，我也餓了。冰箱裡有些餡餅，想我翻熱幾個麼？或是我可以弄點意粉，」Greg說。「我還是有幾道拿手菜。」

他們都不想吃大餐，而那些肉餡餅的分量都相對較大。

他們把Mycroft的物品拿到睡房收拾好，Mycroft臉露笑意把小動物玩偶放到床頭櫃，玩偶跟莊重的房間一點也不搭配。

「要知道你不必留著，」Greg說。「那只是個博君一笑的蠢玩意。」

「更是個我收過最好的禮物，你沒法想像這玩意的功效有多大。」

他燦爛一笑。「太好了，你的喉嚨如何？」

「好多了，只是有點累而已。」他拉起羽絨被，補充說道，「我恨不得睡上個安穩覺，醫院裡太多吵鬧聲，可能我有一半的問題都是被剝削的劣質睡眠導致。」

Greg點頭同意。

他們脫剩四角褲後爬到床上，這床就跟Mycroft住宅裡曾經的那張一樣舒服。Mycroft疲態盡露，Greg沒打算跟他上床，但在被褥蓋過他們前容許自己欣賞一瞥Mycroft的身軀。躺在病床上的他是多麼脆弱，每個人也是，是醫院造成的。

「終於能離開醫院實在太好了，你確定我沒打擾你？」

「安靜，」Mycroft說，把他拉向自己細膩一吻。

Greg嘗試忽略那親吻令他的陰莖有多顫搐，Mycroft最不需要的就是性愛。好吧，或許不是最，雖然的確如此，但說出這問題還是不公平。

「很抱歉我暫時不能用喉嚨，」Mycroft說。

「噢，不，別道歉！等等，你確定親吻是可以的？」

Mycroft再次把他攬住親吻以示回答，比剛才的更長更深。

Greg的身體無法忽略這躁動，縱使他多想壓下來，陰莖還是開始變硬。他嘗試躲開Mycroft，希望不讓他發現，可是Mycroft一生裡從未錯過任何事，他靠近Greg，一條腿滑進Greg大腿之間，把自己的躁動表露無遺。

「你肯定我們……我指，現在這樣釋放自己好像不太好，」Greg說，留意到自己的聲線有多緊張渴求。

「那你跟我上床時，我會確保自己呼吸保持非常緩慢，」他回答，說得不公平的誘人。「要知道，高潮不會毀了我，我在醫院時已經證明過。」

「什麼？」

「在那兒的第二夜，我夢見了跑步店的事，但這次沒有人打斷我們，只是護士打斷了我，但之後我想著你高潮了。你知道，你真的很棒。」

「噢，天啊。」誰能抵擋這種誘惑？

「另外，只有我的口不能用，」他誘惑地補充。

這句話令大量畫面在Greg腦海裡瀑布般灑下，每個動作醫生都不會輕易同意，除了一個以外。「你……我指，我知道我們未談過這件事，但你試過當上位沒有？」

Mycroft聳聳肩。「那也是好久以前了，但有時候，有的。兩邊我也享受。你呢？」

「是啊，我也是。」行動比說話更實際，他把羽絨被扔到一邊，跨坐在Mycroft上方，壓迫著他的勃起。「要是我騎著你，我可以包攬所有工作。」

「天的，好，」他說，把Greg拉低吻上。兩人各自退去自己的褲子，稍微感受自己陰莖撫摸著對方的感覺。

「如果你想，我們可以就這樣，」Greg說。

「視乎你喜歡。」

「我想你進入我，」他回答，光是聽到也讓他的雙囊期待悸動。

Mycroft急不及待點頭，收緊抓住Greg屁股的力度，接著懊惱的吹鬍子瞪眼睛。「該死的，這裡沒有安全套。」

「我們要麼？」Greg問。

「我是乾淨的，好多年沒跟人上床了。」

「我也是。」

他們像少年一樣互相奸笑。

「床頭櫃應該有潤滑劑。」

Greg已經好多年沒當受方，但一直有用性玩具，如果你把這也算進去，那麼他算得上是個專家了。如果是玩具，他對大號稍微情有獨鍾，但被人操的話情況就不同，完全不同，不過的確可以因此做少點準備功夫。當你習慣用大號玩具，只需稍微擴張和很多的潤滑劑就行了，加上躺著的姿勢，Mycroft什麼也不用幹。

他拿過潤滑劑，往手心擠了相當分量，大多塗在Mycroft陰莖上。手伸到後面，用餘下的分量令手指順暢進入，首先第一隻，然後差不多同時加上第二隻。頭仰後呻吟，期待著待會用Mycroft的取代手指。

「天啊，這麼快，一般我得花上好些時間。」Mycroft帶著驚奇的說。

「大號玩具，」Greg喘氣說。「我知很變態，希望你能接受。」這狀態下他無法連貫地說完整句子，第三隻手指已經毫無阻力地進入了，顯示他完全準備好。

「沒事，這樣很性感。」

「感謝上帝。」他跪起，抵在Mycroft陰莖上方，用手扶住慢慢坐下，厚大的前端打開他。他挑逗自己一會兒，擺動一下，屁股保持繃緊，陰莖沒完全深入。他愛前端頂到自己的感覺；經常用玩具這樣擺弄自己。

Mycroft的樣子疑惑不已。「你確定準備好了？」

「喔，當然了，」他帶著笑聲說。Greg放鬆大腿的繃緊，毫不費力地讓自己坐下，長驅直入至根部。陰莖以毫無阻擋的力度進入他，感覺極好。

他低頭看Mycroft，雙眼驚訝地瞪大。「媽的。」

「你還好嗎？」Greg問。

Mycroft點頭。「你呢？」

「操，當然好。感覺真棒，要慢下來或什麼的話，告訴我。」

他再次點頭，Greg視之為可以開始的信號。一開始速度緩慢，讓身體完全適應，但很快「緩慢」已經不夠，他加重的操他。

Mycroft讓Greg騎住他一陣子，呻吟間喃喃說出不同的火熱鼓勵話句，然後臀部向上擺，撞上Greg的下墜，Greg喊出歡愉的呻吟。「操，好深……對，就是那兒。」

他跟從指示，無情的不斷挺進。

就算沉醉在那分激情躁動中，Greg不忘擔心這樣用力會對Mycroft肺部負擔太大。「還好麼？」

Mycroft弱弱一笑，抓緊他的屁股回應。在下一輪擺動裡以Greg作支撐，把自己送得更入。

Greg愉悅的發哼聲，不再擔心。他盡可能忍住，不想在Mycroft到頂前高潮。如果他們保持這速度，他忍不了多久，差點希望Mycroft會把他翻轉身，埋進床墊裡；他已經忘記了這樣被人操的感覺有多好。

「天，我快到了，」Mycroft說，每次他往上挺，Greg都感到全世界變得更明亮。手支撐在Mycroft胸膛上，他撫上自己的，現在沒必要在忍住。Mycroft再重重挺多幾下，隨著高潮，整個身軀都繃緊。Greg仍然感受到Mycroft陰莖在他裡面脈動，他握緊自己的，更用力、更快，快要到達頂峰。

Mycroft一邊享受著高潮後的餘韻，一邊凝視著Greg高潮噴在他的胸膛上。Greg重重喘著氣；Mycroft也呼吸得比他該承受的要重，兩人都帶著極之興奮的神色。Greg從Mycroft身上爬下來，敏感的陰莖從Greg體內滑出時Mycroft發出抽氣聲。

「我去拿些睡衣，」Mycroft起身說。Greg跟隨他入廁所，兩人清理了自己。

「我們……剛才的會否太過分？」Greg問。

「我的肺部沒事，所以我會說『不過分』，」他燦爛的笑著說。

「噢，感謝上帝，我不想因我而把你送回醫院。」

「剛才的是多少個小睡也比不上。」他望進鏡子補充，「我覺得這是今週我第一次感覺像個人。」

「再次見到你有臉色真好，」Greg說，抱住他。「我真的很擔心。」

「謝謝。整週你都在我身邊給了我很大鼓舞，我知道這不是開始一段關係的最理想方式。」

「世事難料，」Greg臉帶笑容聳肩說。「想再試試睡覺嗎？今次真的睡覺？」

他們重新鋪好床，躺進柔軟的被褥裡。兩人迷迷糊糊正要睡著時，Greg突然開口，「我剛記起，你答應了今晚打電話給你媽。」

Mycroft呻吟。「喔，天啊，完全忘記了。」

「她會擔心嗎？」

他輕笑。「她大概會說我昏迷了，送一整隊天殺的救護車過來。」

「那麼是個認同了？」

Mycroft再次呻吟。「這是當下我最不想做的事。」

「你會情願她過來照顧你？」

「噢，親愛的上帝，你究竟站在哪一邊？幾點了？」

「差不多11點。」

「還不是太遲。」

「她會醒著等待，」Greg說。「你該慶幸救護車還未到。」

Mycroft在床頭櫃胡亂搜著自己的電話，最終把手機推倒地上。他摸黑靠在床邊彎下身子，不斷摸索直至找到。模糊地發著牢騷開機，可怕的藍光照亮整個房間和他的臉，他皺眉看著手機。

「值得一提，」Greg說，「你懊惱的樣子很可愛。」

Mycroft對他半愁眉苦臉。「要是你是別人，會因為剛才說的而被列入監視名單之中。」

「但我不是，而你也不會，」他嬉皮笑臉說。「來吧，只是幾分鐘，如果你想她掛線，就說在跟我上床，操得毫無意識。」  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft帶著不安地醒過來。又是關於那場火災的惡夢？他不記得了。

Greg還在睡，所以他去洗熱水浴，希望沖走困擾著他的一切。他洗完前，Greg踱步進來。

「早，美人，睡得好嗎？」

「我想是的。」他不太肯定。「你呢？」

「好啊，床很舒服，睡得很好。」

「謝謝讚賞。」他硬扯個笑容。

Greg洗澡時他查閱工作的郵件，自昨天早上開始就堆積了無數封，都是不能分派給下屬的嚴重事件，需要下午大部分時間去處理，有些甚至涉及私人通話，光是想想也覺得喉嚨比實際上痛。他把次級問題推到明天，讓Anthea和其他下屬去處理。

在庭院吃早餐令他相當地高興起來，這是全座大屋中他最喜愛的地方。蒼翠繁茂的草地上有優雅的石頭擺設，遠處的田地裡佈滿放牧中的羊群，藍天白雲掃走困擾著他們一整週的幽暗濃霧。雖然外面天氣仍然寒冷，但他找到件適合Greg的外套，兩人無視低溫，好好享受炒蛋多士早餐。要是有機會就該好好享受太陽。

「今天喉嚨的情況怎樣？」Greg喝完咖啡問。

Mycroft模棱兩可地點頭回應，他不想說出事實毀了這麼好的氣氛，實質上喉嚨依然疼痛，每次呼吸時肺部仍有繃緊的感覺。在他出院時，醫院給了兩種吸入器和一個幫助增加肺容量的儀器，Greg離開後可以用這些。他不希望把自己的虛弱暴露出來，Greg可能不介意，但他介意。

「他們給了藥，對吧？你不是該在服用的嗎？」

Mycroft警覺起來。「是『需要時服用』，除非有需要否則我都不想用。」

「抱歉。醫生明天來？」

「對，她十點到訪。」

「希望她能告訴你還得休養多久。」

「嗯，我要開始物色新住宅，舊的那家要很久才復修好。」天啊，又另一樣待辦事務，或許該讓媽咪看看清單，會讓她覺得自己有貢獻。「不是我不喜歡這裡，但若他們容許我就得盡快回倫敦，有很多事情等著我完成。」

「是啊，我差不多該回去了，得洗衣服，要不然明天上班沒衣服可穿。」

對於接下來獨自一人留在大屋，Mycroft突如其來放下心頭大石，他已接近九日沒機會好好整頓自己。不是說他不喜歡跟Greg共度的時光，只是九日持續強提起精神，面對著雙親和新愛人，確實超出能力所及。這是他壞脾氣的原因，他本該預知到的。

他急需自己一人好好待著，盡快。

「有幾種方法回去，」Mycroft說，希望不會表現得太熱衷，不會冒犯到他。「我可以讓司機送你回去，但直升機會更快，我們有慣用的包機商。」

「直升機，你認真的？」他一臉拘束的說。「不是有火車嗎？」

「噢，我想會有的，我未試過。火車在星期天也開？」

「可能，讓我看看。」他拿出手機按。「對，一個半小時後有一班，有充足時間準備。」

「你肯定？直升機會快很多。」

「不，火車就好了，我又不匆忙。」

他似乎已經認定要乘火車，Mycroft也無謂糾纏下去。或許他會暈機。「好吧，我可以載你去車站。」

「別麻煩你，我可以乘計程車。」

「沒事，應該的。」他想盡快獨自一人的同時也不想無禮。

「好的，謝了。」Greg往自己的多士多抹些果醬。「我離開前有什麼需要做？」

他差點衝口而出刻薄地說能自己照顧自己，但止住自己，用笑容代替。「不，謝謝。」他只是想幫忙。

要獨處的衝動差不多到達臨界點，甚至影響他的情緒，他曾體驗過這種情況。快要起行，保持冷靜。「你吃完後，我們就可以起行。」  
  


* * *

 

Greg望出火車窗外，往對面的空座位一踢。

Mycroft送了他到車站，甚至給他臨別一吻，令Greg出乎意料，這裡是小鎮，他不認為Mycroft特別出櫃，但有些事不對路，他想不到是什麼，不過感覺Mycroft恨不得他快點離開，這種直覺就跟在犯罪現場感到的「錯了」一樣。

他更不忿地踢，掃視外面飛過的樹，覺得厭惡。為何我會覺得一切能行得通。今次不能怪罪工作量，是他自己弄糟一切，甚至不知道如何搞成現今田地。這就是我「保持自我」所得到的，他已厭倦我了。醫院那時候不能計算進去，當你病了，總會興幸有人陪著。現在他回到現實，他後悔了。

前日悠遊的下午和棒透的性事都忘記得一乾二淨，取而代之是壓倒的懷疑。

我該知道我配不上他。直升機？誰會用直升機？

幸好車廂近乎沒人，他現在沒心情以禮待人。

就算回到家，心情也沒好轉。如果有什麼改變了，就是心情更差了；混合著自我厭惡和理性思維下不會有的憤怒。他從冰箱裡抓了瓶啤酒，很快喝掉。老天，還未到中午。好多年前他已沒用酒精麻醉自己。我該學聰明些。他看看冰箱裡有什麼可以吃的，舒心食物沒那麼危險，更能令人接受，但裡面根本連讓人開心點的食物都沒有。

去跑一圈，回來時順道買些吃的。他看著破舊的運動鞋，考慮到店裡買雙新的，接著又覺得是個壞主意，目前他不想想關於Mycroft的事情。腦裡想好跑步路線和一個他會後悔的速度，要是他跑的快得令雙腿和肺部灼痛，或許就能忘記其他事。

________________________________________

Greg登上火車的一刻，Mycroft感覺自己的焦慮稍微減退。火災、醫院、雙親、工作，甚至跟Greg一起的時間，全部加起來實在太多了。太多接觸，消耗太多精力。他茫然地開車回去，用大衣包住自己坐在庭院，沒目標地盯著遠方啜泣起來。他不是哀傷、心煩或生氣，只是釋放緊張感和恐慌帶來的腎上腺素酸痛感。

啜泣沒有持續很久，時間剛好達到目的。

他進去屋裡，開始處理積壓起來、需要他關注的事務。直到飢餓感轉移他的專注力時，才發現太陽已經下山。他翻熱了在冰箱裡找到的雞肉，拿到辦公室裡繼續下一輪工作。最終大約早上兩點，他喜悅而疲倦地蹣跚到床上。  
  


* * *

 

當Greg跑完步回去，還是被早前的事困擾著。他把衣服扔到洗衣機後生悶氣地攤在沙發上，打開電視希望有什麼好節目看。令人鬱悶的新聞、異常搞笑的問答節目和足球精華重溫著他支持的隊伍輸了。真好。他漫無目的檢視自己的DVD，但又不是真的有心情看電影。

他要找個伴。或許Sally會願意聽他發牢騷。

「Sally？」

「喔，天啊。別告訴我有兇殺案，星期天是我的休假。」

「想喝一杯嗎？」

「現在？才下午四點。」

「聽著，我過了糟透的一天，只想找個人訴苦，我請客。」

「嗯，好的，又沒什麼其他事。」

他們在Greg家路口的酒吧見面。在第一輪，他盡訴所有想到的事，除了Mycroft以外的一切，希望隨意抱怨一下會感覺好受點，但沒有。

第二輪的中途，當他在長篇大論關於地鐵中央線的維修日程，她打斷了他。

「我在這的真正原因是什麼，Greg？發生了什麼事？」

自火災後的星期一他沒再告訴她任何事，所有事接踵而來，醫院探訪、重辦銀行卡、Mycroft雙親、大屋，還有他還放不下的直升機。

她直盯著他的眼睛說，「就跟你遇見他之前告訴我的一樣，有錢的瘋子。」

「但他不是。我指，是的，他的確有錢，但他沒有隨處宣揚。」

「他提議讓直升機送你回倫敦。」

「是啊，但——」

「他住在大得很的莊園。」

「是啊……」

「你完全高攀不起。」

「可能吧，但那不是問題。」

「好吧，那得有些什麼是問題，否則你不會在這。」

Greg嘆氣，喝完啤酒。「再來一輪？」他悲慘的問。

他們再來一輪，推論什麼事錯了，接著事情慢慢模糊起來。  
  


* * *

 

Greg的鬧鐘四點半響起。他不斷摸索去關掉，可找不到開關，直接用力一扔讓鬧鐘閉嘴也沒用，就像無情的空襲警號一樣繼續響。他一邊咕噥地咒罵，一邊在房裡蹣跚找鬧鐘。頭感覺要爆炸似的，腸胃也好不了多少。他隱約記得回到家上床睡覺，那時還不是太晚，但他很早就開始喝酒，已經很多年沒這樣醉倒，現在記起喝醉的原因了。

他今天沒有去哪兒跑步。

找到阿士匹靈，服用了兩顆。接著把鬧鐘調得有多晚就多晚，再次爬上床，呻吟著把被褥蓋過頭。  
  


* * *

 

Greg第二次醒來時，發現阿士匹靈的確有點用，舒緩了頭疼，但腸胃裡的病膩感覺仍在，不知是因為喝醉還是Mycroft想遠離他、揮之不去的恐懼。

他拖著身子上班去，試著忘記腦裡的質疑。直到午餐，還未從Mycroft那裡聽到任何消息，這加深了他的恐懼。或許是我想得太多。如果跟他說話，所有事一切如常，那就推斷正確，可以裝著沒事發生過一樣繼續下去。

關上辦公室的門，他緊張地撥打Mycroft的號碼。響了幾聲，電話轉到留言去。

「媽的，」他低聲咒罵。他討厭留言，特別是不知該如何自處時。

「嗨，Mycroft，我是Greg。我，嗯，想看看你今早跟醫生的見面怎樣，希望是好消息吧。週末過得很開心，謝了。」他不知還有什麼好說。「所以，嗯，有時間就打給我，跟我說說你的情況吧。謝了，再見。」

沒有比這更尷尬的留言，感覺就像蠢材一樣。

Sally下午經過他的辦公室。「有什麼關於那有錢瘋子的消息嗎？」

「別這樣說他，」Greg煩躁地說。「試記著我是喜歡他的。」

「什麼？你昨晚可對他挺煩悶的。」

「我昨晚醉得很，我想我反應過大了。怎樣都好，消停一會吧。」

「這是你的人生，」她聳肩說。「只是照看你一下。」

「是啊，謝了，但我能處理的。」

那天晚上他還未收到任何消息，掙扎著該否再打電話，最終決定這樣太猴急了。他找了其他事讓自己分心，放了幾集舊的Dr.Who片集，看著Daleks試圖徹底消滅人類。  
  


* * *

 

要是他有文書工作以外的事情去思考，星期二會好過一點。年度員工評核快要來臨，每個人都想私下提醒他自己多有價值。

「跟其他文件放在一起吧，」他說，這句話今早至少說了五次。他受夠了，決定離開大樓去喝杯好咖啡休息十分鐘。外面的天氣比往常四月的要好，太陽在雲層間玩著躲貓貓。

他一邊手裡拿著咖啡，一邊打電話給Mycroft。再次轉到留言，懊惱得咬緊牙關。

「好吧，嗨，又是我Greg，希望你一切安好。聽著，我在想，我是不是做錯了什麼？因為要是我做了，我不是故意的，還有對不起。」媽的，我不該這樣開始。「我不是期望你回覆什麼的，只是——」好吧，這麼快走下坡。「不要緊。怎麼都好，希望你好了點。有時間就打給我吧，好麼？想跟你談談。」他掛斷電話，感覺就像蠢蛋。

他回頭走，排隊買個安慰自己的甜圈圈去伴著餘下的咖啡，接著踱步回去，嘗試裝著Mycroft沒有忽視他。  
  


* * *

 

星期三的破曉明亮普照，Greg甚至去了跑步，試著不去想自己和Mycroft的處境。

正在換衫上班時電話響起，他撲去接聽，希望是他。

但不是，是Sally，說有一宗持刀傷人案，讓他直接在罪案現場見面。似乎是容易破案的家庭暴力案件，沒必要叫Sherlock來。整個早上拖拖拉拉的過去，所有證據都指向疑犯是丈夫。疑犯聲稱發現妻子時，刀已經插進她的胸膛，他把刀拉出時被血濺得滿身都是，那是Greg幾週以來聽過最差的不在場證據。當他們以疑犯衣物上的血濺圖案與他對質，證明丈夫找到妻子並刺殺她時仍然生存，丈夫承認了一切。

要是人生裡所有事情都像這樣直來直往有多好。

午餐時依然沒有消息，他開始非常擔憂煩心。以他所知，他沒做任何事而應得這樣的沉默回應，但縱使過去兩週他們一起相處了很多時間，他得承認他不知道Mycroft很多事情。有一個人會知道。可是不幸地，和Sherlock討論自己的私人生活就跟用Sherlock冰箱裡的食材做三文治一樣讓人不開胃。

話雖如此，他更不願無助地看著自己的戀愛玉石俱焚。

他打電話給Sherlock，毫不考慮先發短信。如果Sherlock覺得是有案件，他會更願意聽電話。

「Sherlock，有時間嗎？」

「什麼事？有趣的嗎？」

「沒什麼牽涉屍體的，抱歉。聽著，Mycroft的事我需要你幫忙。」Sherlock笑了，真是個糟糕的想法。

「身處這樣的天堂也有煩心事？」

Greg聽到他聲線裡的笑意，多想給他一拳。「那就是問題，我不知道。星期六我們過了些好時光，然後星期天他就恨不得要我快點離開似的。」

「詳細點說，我不想知他的性生活。」

「我也不打算分享，只是想知道我做錯了什麼。」

「你覺得我會知道，真榮幸。」他諷刺地說。「你有試過問他嗎？」

「要是他肯接那該死的電話我會就知道，留了兩通留言也不回撥給我。」

Sherlock一言不發。

「我知道自己配不上他，」Greg接著說，「但一切就像發展得不錯，我不明白。」

「配不上？你們根本都生活在不同的世界。」

「好啊，你能再混蛋一點嗎？」

「不，我不是在說階級，你這白痴。憑什麼你覺得他能處理好一段關係？」

「什麼，你在說他要的是短暫的床伴？」

Sherlock嘆氣。「不，我在說他的人際關係就跟你的演繹一樣好。他說了什麼令你如此肯定他在躲避你？」

「好吧，沒什麼特別的，他只是很不在狀態，就像等不及我離開，還有現在不回覆我的電話。」

Sherlock開口說前停了一下，「你知道什麼是外向嗎？」

「有什麼關係？」

「知道嗎？」

「當然了，善於交際、友好。」

「那麼內向呢？」

「害羞，我估。安靜。為什麼？」

「兩項都錯了，外向內向可用於特顯人物特徵，但不能用於判斷人格。外向是從周邊的人得到力量，內向則覺得持續的社交接觸會令人疲累。」

「噢。」他開始明白為何Sherlock提起這些。

「撇除我雙親莫名其妙的是外向，我哥和我都是內向。上週六會是他九日以來第一次有機會獨自一人，我想像他需要空間但過於禮貌而不敢說。」

「操，這令我的舉動像個蠢蛋。」

「不，這證明了你對人一無所知，就像Mycroft，只是完全的另一方面而已。」

「但為什麼他不回撥給我？」

「你有多無禮？」

「才沒有！只是問我做錯了什麼和告訴他想知道他的情況。」

「那麼我沒頭緒了，或許他不肯定自己能否跟一個不明白那一個他的人在一起。」

一陣嘔心感襲向他。如果他是對呢？「謝了，」他冷淡地說。「我欠你個人情。」

「也不是第一次，」Sherlock平淡回答。

他打電話給Mycroft，又一次轉到留言，他預計到了，真的。

「嗨，是Greg。聽著，我跟Sherlock談過，他解釋了整件內向外向的事，對不起我沒明白過來。我指，這很合理，我只是沒想到。我不會太黏你，我發誓。不論多少空間你也可以要，我只是不想讓這一切完結；我想說，我真的喜歡你，我覺得要是我們試一下，我們會繼續下去的。對不起。打給我好嗎？求求你？」

他掛斷電話，盯著看，等著響起，想著Mycroft聽到留言之間的時間差異。電話還是沒有響，他懊惱的呻吟，把電話放回口袋裡。

他繼續檢閱員工評價，如果你把凝視屏幕也算「工作」的話。十分鐘後再次看手機，電話肯定沒有調到靜音。沒有漏接電話。

「操！」他把手機扔到桌面。

Sally聽到他的叫喊，衝進辦公室，關上身後的門。「還好嗎？發生什麼事？」

「我是個蠢材，他是個老頑固，這一切是場操蛋的災難。」

「Sherlock？」

「不，」他說。對她意味深長的一看，壓低聲量說，「另一個。」

「還是沒消息？」

「他不接該死的電話。」

「那麼去面對面跟他說。」

「我不能。他在他媽的威爾特郡。」

「去，我幫你找籍口。」

「但我不知會不會——」

「去！」


	7. 第七章

Greg騎著電單車衝出倫敦，一邊咒罵著繁忙時段的擠塞，一邊一逮住機會就在慢駛的車輛間不停轉線，就算明知不該。他沒超速，只是偶爾逮到機會才超速，速度快得天黑前能趕到。

假若Sherlock說的是真確，幾天前的那通電話大概是搞崩一切的源頭。他依然覺得Mycroft無視他是反應過大，他只是打電話看看他的狀況如何而已，或許還有其他事。健康問題。他再加快一點，如果能跟他面對面促膝長談，就能解決的。是吧？

當他到步，Mycroft沒有應門。他再按了門鐘幾次，想著他可能睡了，但裡面沒有任何反應，庭院也沒人影。他困惑不解地再次致電Mycroft，轉到留言時懊惱的咆哮。我不會離開，他是在這裡的。天啊，要是他再回到醫院呢？或是在父母家裡？我甚至不知道他們住在哪兒，我可以打給Sherlock問——

停，好好想。

他曾經過在主路的看門人小屋，或許他們會知道。走路過去太遠太慢了，他重新戴上頭盔，在兩旁長而佈滿樹木的車路奔馳。看見屋裡的動靜，而當他敲門，一位年約六十的婦人立刻開門。

「請問有什麼需要？」她警惕地望著他問。

「我在找Mycroft，請問你知道他在家裡嗎？」

「你是？」

「Greg，Greg Lestrade。我是他的朋友，他還好嗎？」

「喔，當然你是的了。是的，他沒事，他沒在屋裡？」

「似乎不在。」

「他可能進城裡去，或是去散步，我想。要是天氣好，有時候他會走路到城裡。我不記得見過有車經過，要是有我們會留意到的，是不是，親愛的？」

「是啊，我們會見到的。」

「我們可能錯過他走過，或是他在庭院那邊走動。那兒大得很，你可以散步幾哩路——」

「非常感謝你，」Greg打斷她說。要是不打斷，這對話可以說個好幾年。「可以的話，我去那邊等他回家。」

「想不想進來喝杯茶？」

「不，不了。謝謝你。我自己就好了，」他說，確保自己有禮貌地微笑。他最不需要就是困在茶和曲奇裡，他想找到Mycroft，不是和領取養老金的老人談天氣。

他回到大屋時仍未有Mycroft的跡象，這次他留了言：「聽著，我不知我做了什麼，但就讓我知道你還好麼？我很擔心，我在大屋門前，但你不在，我不知該怎麼辦。拜託，就讓我知道你沒事。」他孤注一擲的說。他不理會；他實在急切得很。

可能Mycroft在忽視他的留言。短信會在屏幕上顯示，很難去無視。他很快的發送了一個，寫著「請回覆，讓我知道你沒事。還有無論我做了什麼都好，對不起。」

他盯著手機，祈求得到回覆，想著要是沒有的話該怎麼辦。他得打電話給Sherlock，讓他——

手機接收到短信的嗶了一聲：「我沒事，你在這裡幹嘛？」

看到內容的他渾身放心下來。短信沒有提及他在屋裡，代表著Mycroft有聽他的留言或可以見他。無論如何，都是好事。

「我想跟和你談談，可你沒回覆我的電話。」這樣差不多訴說了所有事情，他不想以短信形式來完成整場溝通。

「我在大屋約一哩外的地方，如果你想在半路上見我，可以朝著東邊的小路走。」

「在半路上見他」似乎是正確選擇，不論比喻上還是字面上（注）。他四周看看，見到花園邊有條泥路，很快沿著路走。他跑過草地，多希望腳上穿著的是跑步鞋而不是電單車靴。跑了大約五分鐘，他看見Mycroft站在面前的小山丘頂。

（注：比喻上是指不論情感上還是判斷上兩人都有錯，Greg願意接受道歉和負上部分責任。）

「Mycroft！」

他看見Mycroft在遠處點頭示意。當兩人碰面，Mycroft冷冰冰的看著他。「你好，Greg。」

「老天。我做了什麼？」他沒想過要這樣開始對話，但他不明白為何Mycroft這麼憂傷。

Mycroft拿出自己的電話，按了幾個鍵然後遞給他。

「你有五個留言，第一個已儲存留言。」

「Mycroft？我是Greg，就因為你有直升機和大屋，我不知道為何你認為自己比其他人好得哪兒去。」

「噢，天啊，」Greg驚恐的喃喃說。那是他，醉倒的他，非常醉、非常無禮，而且明顯完全地失去理智。他的手掩著口，猶如能停止電話繼續播放錄音，但太遲了，明顯的。

他覺得快要作嘔似的。

「我們其他人都配不上你，是不？因此那早上你恨不得快點擺脫我？我不夠尊貴去加入你的小圈子，真對不起。」

隨著錄音繼續播放，Greg雙眼越瞪越大。那內容很糟糕，而且不斷差下去。Mycroft冷漠地站在那兒看著他。

「你在醫院是一切還是好好的，但現在你不想被人看見在公眾場合跟我一起。那麼下次就直接告訴我好了。不過我差點幸慶你沒有，因為跟你上床真的棒得要命。」

聽到最後那一句不合時宜的句子，Greg輕笑一下。整段錄音就只有最後一句是真確的，其餘的實在是可怕的暴行。唯一興幸就是已經完結了，電話開始播放星期一的錄音，跟Mycroft說著他多享受過去的週末和詢問他的健康狀況，那種幸福感跟跟昨晚的醉倒瘋話一點也不像。

這些究竟從何來？他一點也無法相信自己所說的話，根本豪不合理，大概是在酒吧裡醉得要命跟Sally鬥可悲時被她的「有錢瘋子」理論纏繞腦海，然後痛斥Mycroft，現在落得如此田地，把自己推入水深火熱當中。

Mycroft沒做錯，不值如此對待。

Greg驚呆的望著他。「我真的非常對不起，我……我沒想過。噢天啊，真的對不起，求求你。」

「求求我？」

「求你原諒我，給我第二次機會，我以為你在避開我，我很痛苦。」

「你比Sherlock對你的評價更為敏感，我是在躲你，」Mycroft不帶感情地說。

「你是？」他說，覺得要作嘔。他希望自己錯了，希望他們能挽回一切。

「不是永久地，只是那天早上，我應付不來，需要點私人空間。」

「什麼？」或許Sherlock是對的，Mycroft的解釋跟內向的形容吻合。

「我以為自己已經隱晦得你不會注意，覺得冒犯，但顯然失敗了，我道歉。」

「你道歉？」Greg震驚的說。「我指，謝謝，但事情不是這樣解決的，我是那個喝醉並留了些糟糕留言的人，我會一直道歉直至你叫我滾開或決定原諒我。」

「你常一不開心就喝得那樣醉？」

Greg瑟縮，這是個合理問題。

「不，好久沒有了，我發誓。一開始我試過去跑步，發覺沒用後我約Sally出來喝一杯，『幾輪酒』變成『太多酒』，我開始說你的事，你曉得的，人們總是把分手怪罪對方。」

「你以為我想跟你分手？」Mycroft說，像看瘋子一樣盯著他。「為什麼？我們甚至在車站裡親了。」

「可有什麼不對路。」他的手伸後揉揉頸。「我以為你，我不知道，是在有禮貌地避開我，我以為自己配不上你。」

「要是我要分手，你會知道的，相信我。」

Greg不安地挑眉。「你有此打算嗎？」

「還未決定，」Greg平淡地回應。「你相信自己說的話嗎？」

「不，」他堅決地說。「老天，當然不。你從不把金錢或地位牽涉在內，我不認為你會那樣看一個人。」

「謝謝。」

「但明顯我對此非常不安，特別是醉倒的時候，」他說後悔地說。「對不起。」

起風了，Mycroft戴著手套的手插進口袋裡。「回去屋裡吧，我冷了。」

Greg點頭。「我不明白一件事。」

「嗯？」

「為何星期一你不回覆我，」

「我受傷傷心了，那不會有幫助。」

「天啊，你的自制力比我好多了，」Greg喃喃說。

「午飯你打電話時，我讓電話轉到留言是因為我以為你想分手，我不想面對。當發現你不記得說過那些話，我不知該如何是好。」

「所以你就……避開我？」

「人總有短處。」

Greg想了一會兒。「你打算何時說出來？」

「我不想在電話裡談，原本模糊地打算去倫敦見你的。」

「喔。」

「我也在躲避那，你來這裡只是把問題逼出來。」

「是啊，可不說笑。」

「那樣把你棄之不理真的很殘忍，對不起。」

「沒事的，換著是我也不知會如何。」

他們靜靜地走了一段路。

「為何你這麼執著錢的問題？」Mycroft問，他不是在評論什麼，只是好奇。

Greg聳聳肩。「我們長大時家裡沒什麼錢，母親以前是替一位富有的婦人清潔收拾房子，收入不多，但母親總是以為因為那婦人有錢她會有機會走運。」他視線放遠，看著隨著兩人走過而逼近的雷雨雲。他不想有眼神接觸，這話題太深入了。「我一直討厭她想著那人比她好，」他繼續。「當我加入警隊，她很為我驕傲，說我是家裡第一個為自己理想而努力的人，但諷刺的是，這些年來我沒有比她更努力，我只是為了兩餐溫飽而工作而已。」

「她還在生嗎？」

「不，我剛升任督察就去了。」

「對不起。」

「謝了，真的諷刺得很。我曾多厭惡她那套『階級觀念』理論，但到頭來我也無意識下做了相同的事，估計大概這就是我覺得自己配不上你的原因。」

「我知道這麼說很可怕，」Mycroft說，「但當你生於富有家庭，因為一直都有錢，你不會怎麼介意錢的問題。我提議讓你乘直升機回去，只是因為比較快和我以為你會喜歡，不是要炫耀。」

Greg揚眉。「我想像不了有那麼多錢會是怎樣，我指，當上督察後的生活還算不錯，但永遠也不會那麼富有。」

「你覺得你能挺過來嗎？我指你對我的看法。」

「我沒——」他正要說「有什麼看法」，但他的醉酒留言的確說明一切。「是的，我想會的。我沒發現過這問題如此困擾我，只是我就是在這樣的環境長大，明嗎？我會留意的。」

「那麼你的朋友？」

「怎麼了？」

「反過來，我更擔心你會羞於被人看見你在公眾場合跟我一起。」

這句話令他心疼，但不是沒道理。「我想會有人開玩笑的，是的。關於有個有錢男友，不關於同性戀那事，但要是他們受不起開玩笑，那去死吧。」

「什麼？」

「呃，用錯字，我是說要是他們接受不了，那也不值得交心。」

Mycroft在想著但沒有表示。

「我還可以說什麼為自己辯駁？」

「不，」Mycroft回答，嘴角牽起一絲笑意，「你已經好好的辯護了，喝一杯茶後我再作判決，但我覺得整體而言還是對你有利的。」

「喔，感謝主，」Greg放鬆過來的嘆氣說。「我真的為整件事感到抱歉。」

「我其中一項決定就是你永不再為這件事道歉。」

Greg出於習慣差點又道歉了，但打住。「謝謝。」

「我不記仇，也不相信情感勒索。」然後帶點笑容他補充，「雖然有時會為Sherlock破例。」

回到屋裡，Mycroft開火煲水，Greg則回絕了他提議的咖啡，那幫不上舒緩神經。可惜他要開車回倫敦，否則烈酒會是不錯的選擇。他欣然接受了茶，暖意驅走手的寒冷，這時才發現外面有多冷。

「要點吃的嗎？」Mycroft問，打開櫥櫃拿出曲奇。

他沒吃午餐，現在才意識到自己餓了。「不能更好，謝了。」

「請隨便，」Mycroft說，兩人走到客廳裡。

當Greg脫下電單車外套，稍微伸展緩過手臂的僵硬感，抓到Mycroft欣賞的看著他。這是個好跡象。他們面對面坐坐下，中間隔著咖啡桌。

「我想我們可以放下此事，對不？」Mycroft直截了當地說。

「對，希望如此。」

「那就是了，能放下這次誤會對我來說意義很重大。」

「是，我也是。」

「很抱歉沒有向你坦白。」

「沒事，」Greg說。「親一個然後和好？」他抱著希望地補充。

Mycroft喝一口茶然後撇嘴笑。「要知道，那通留言裡其實有一點是對你有利的。就算你再傷心，仍說那次上床很爽。」

「酒後吐真言，」他帶著大大的笑容回應。「床上的你真的棒得要命。」

「我怎知道你不只是想要我的身體？」Mycroft取笑。

「你就只能相信我，但要是真的會不會傷透你的心？」

「可能不會，」他說，站起把Greg拉離椅子抱住。

「我想你。」

「我也是，別再有下次了。」

Greg輕笑一聲。「老天，當然不。」他吻上他，猶如過去幾天沒發生過任何事。就只有Mycroft、溫暖和安慰，還有隨著親吻繼續而帶來的躁動。

Mycroft手移到Greg的屁股，輕輕捏著。

「你知麼，我沒想過你穿著電單車……『裝束』會如此性感。」

「皮衣。」

「當然是了，電單車皮衣。」他的手撫過厚重的黑色皮革，感受著長久使用而磨損的柔軟感。「裡面會穿什麼嗎？看著有點緊。」

兩人都各自一緊，但起因不同。「內褲而已，為何這樣問？想看？」Greg裝著天真的問。

「真的要問？」兩人再次親吻。

Greg的手掌壓上Mycroft毛絨花呢褲，感受到他逐漸變硬的堅挺。「不，不用。」暖和的手在胸膛滑過，跟他匆忙出門而隨意穿上的殘舊棉T恤形成對比。多希望現在身上的會是以前常穿的朋克T恤，可很久以前全都扔了；多希望他現在需要「點火」時未曾拋棄過那些T恤，感覺Mycroft不怎介意，雖然他的確看似很熱衷皮革服飾。

Mycroft沒有一聲提示的跪下，抬頭看著Greg的同時拉開皮褲拉鍊。「操我的嘴，粗暴的。」

「什麼？」他驚訝的說，不肯定曾否聽過Mycroft說髒話。

「操、我的嘴，粗、暴、的。」他刻意緩慢地重複，舌尖掃過嘴唇以加強重點。

「媽的，」他咕噥。「我沒有聽錯，只是確認一下。」他常對色情字眼感到局促，但從Mycroft口中聽到卻又覺得是最性感的事。他急忙把褲子退到腳踝但Mycroft止住。

「不，穿著就好了。」

他咯咯笑。「不曉得你這麼迷戀這。」某件事在腦海閃過，但又想不到是什麼，直至那柔軟濕潤的嘴唇貼近他的陰莖，才想起是Mycroft的口腔問題，根據醫囑他還未能這樣做。操。「停，」他踏後說。Mycroft出奇和失望的抬頭看。「你不容許這樣做，記得嗎？」

Mycroft噘嘴不滿，這模樣令Greg回想起Sherlock，差點讓他笑了，但他忍住。他很想就在這地板上要了Mycroft，在這塊厚實的波斯地毯上操他，但那得有事前準備，而他們現在就要做，快而淫亂的。他有個主意。

他把Mycroft拉貼腳邊，親著噘起的嘴。「我會把你操得發瘋的，」他細細私語。「有潤滑劑麼？」

「樓上。」

「去拿，」他說，拍拍Mycroft胯部並實在的捏了一下。「快去快回。」Mycroft衝到樓上，期間他忍不住興奮的擼了幾下。他在想Mycroft曾否經歷過，上一次他這樣做是在一條髒亂的小巷裡跟一個瘋子一起，牆後有朋克演唱會的貝斯聲隱約襯托著。他微笑，他某部分『有趣的少年時光』確實比別人的要好。

Mycroft不足一分鐘就回來了，以大屋的規模來說速度還不差。Greg激情地吻他，然後在脖子吸了個吻痕，Mycroft呻吟著仰後，進一步邀請。

「你想粗暴點，嗯？」

Mycroft點頭。

Greg回想起兩人第一次見面的下午，在房車後座裡「搜身」的情景。「我該帶手銬過來，讓我操開你時不讓你逃離。」

「你喜歡那樣，」Mycroft說。

「你不也是。」

兩人向對方咧嘴笑。

「那麼，你打算對我做什麼？」Mycroft用低沉、難以抗拒的性感聲線說。

「喔……我有什麼不想對你做？」他一邊回答，一邊脫下Mycroft的褲子。「自己把襯衫脫掉，我想看着你。」

Mycroft急不及待推下身上的褲子，由得褲子隨便堆在地上，接著仁慈地揭開襯衫鈕扣，襯衫很快就加入衣物堆裡。

Greg用貪婪的目光審視Mycroft的赤裸軀幹，手指在胸膛間戲弄遊走，停在左邊乳頭捏一捏，緩慢、刻意的，一邊挑逗一邊看著Mycroft的表情。

他雙眼坐立不安的緊閉，極細微地傾前享受。

「老天，你很性感。喜歡一點痛楚，是不？」他擠弄另一邊，回應的是同樣令人滿意的效果，然後他抓住Mycroft的一隻手臂，把手帶到口邊，輕咬一節關節，快快舔過並在放開前親了一下，對上Mycroft雙眼，Greg挑起一邊眉毛問，「你試過做愛時被綁起嗎？」

Mycroft哽咽以示回應，然後按住Greg的頭吻他，重重地。「別再玩火，快操我。」

他在與誰爭論呢？

自己的褲子還打開掛在臀部，但沒阻止他把Mycroft拉到房間的一角，把他架在大沙發後。「好好握住別動，」他用平常對疑犯的聲線說。

Mycroft遵從他的說話去做，陰莖在兩腿間大幅度晃動著。

「來看看，真是一道好風景，對不？就像你在求人操你。」

「別再指出事實，」Mycroft無恥的說。

「喔，所以你是在承認？」

「沒否認過。」

Greg把潤滑劑擠在手心抹在陰莖上。「雙腳併攏。」

Mycroft疑惑的眼光在肩膀後傳過來。

「哪部分我說得不夠清楚？我得逼你麼？」

Mycroft輕笑。「或許要。」

Greg頑皮地在屁股扇了一下，把氣氛帶回。「雙腳併攏否則我會再扇你。」

「空口說白話，」Mycroft戲謔到，但還是雙腳緊緊併攏。

Greg站在Mycroft身後，把已經潤滑好的陰莖推進大腿間。

他的呼吸隨著Greg的勃起在他雙囊底下蹭過而抽泣。「噢……」他喃喃道，終於明白過來。「這是——」

「嗯？」Greg懷著希望地說。

他哼哼表示同意，擺動臀部把Greg的埋得更深。

他的盤骨朝著Mycroft身體推進，在他線條良好的臀部上方擺動。跑手的臀部，他帶著笑容想。「不能怪我對你雙腿有癖好，」他說。「現在，繼續靠緊。」他一手抓住沙發背一手探在Mycroft勃起，隨著每次擺動而在他的緊握中抽送。

Mycroft稍微移動好讓自己站得穩一點，好讓Greg更用力的操他。

「舒服麼？」

「嗯，未曾試過這樣，」他氣喘的說。

言語隨著兩人的沉迷而消去，尋找著相方都滿意的節奏，把兩人推向高潮。

Mycroft首先到達頂峰，伴隨一聲「去你媽的」，全都射在Greg拳頭裡。

他也緊接著高潮，射在Mycroft大腿內側。

Mycroft慢慢轉向他，靠在沙發背休息，眩暈喘氣的笑容漸漸掛在臉上。

Greg情不自禁的自鳴得意。「喜歡吧？」

「你怎曉得？」

「找個時候我們該在別的地方試試，挺有趣的。」

「我不拒絕。」

Greg笑了，低頭掃視他們弄的整片混亂，精液四處都是，腹部、手、大腿，還有……噢。「呃，對不起。我們可能得稍微清潔沙發，」他羞怯地說。

Mycroft對他懶洋洋聳肩。「那是真皮，可以抹走的。」他奸笑著補充，「除非你說出來，我不會跟別人說。」

「你不介意？」他以為他會驚恐。

「我覺得這是這件傢俬第一次真正帶來樂趣。」

「是麼？」

「嗯，我完全同意，你喜歡的話我們可以列個表。我肯定這裡至少還有多兩張沙發和飯桌能帶來樂趣，雖然會給背部一點痛苦。」

Greg若有所思的抿著嘴唇。「你跟別人所想的不一樣。」

「我不給大部分人有機會發現。」  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft煮了晚餐，嘗試說服Greg留下來過夜。這提議的確吸引，外面下了場小雨，天氣不怎適合開車，但明天早上他還得工作。開車回去換衣服，然後乘倫敦公共交通工具準時上班，聽上去充其量是個狡猾的做法。可是，他盡可能留晚一點，避免太累開不了車，開一小時的電單車比一小時的汽車費神得多。

就算Mycroft已保證再次到達臨界點前會有表示，他還是不想過分利用這份邀請，沒有人想再犯同樣錯誤。

「醫生那邊情況怎樣？」

Mycroft翻過白眼。

「還好吧，嗯？」

「她想等到星期五再作評估，說現在還言之尚早。」

「她說得對嗎？」

「不幸地，是的，」他說，稍微滑進椅子裡。

他不忍看見Mycroft如此意志消沉。「你現在能出去散步，表示是個好進展。」

「的確，我想我在改善，現在已少用吸入器了。」

「很快我們就可以開始跑步，」Greg說，對他迷人一笑，「沒有事情可以再攔住你。」

「我知道；我的『看風景步伐』不能媲美，」Mycroft回答，嘴角的笑容回應著Greg的微笑。

「運動就是運動，你的身形會比想像中好。」他再多喝些咖啡，他大概會清醒到三點，但至少精神清醒得適宜開車。「工作如何？」

「要是跟你說了，我就得把你殺死，」Mycroft說，擺出完美的史恩•康納萊表情（注）。

（注：Sir Sean Connery是一位獲得過奧斯卡金像獎的蘇格蘭演員，以出演詹姆士•龐德著名。）

「你知道我問什麼，占士邦先生。」

「我有密切關注著工作，」Mycroft用平常的聲線說，「留在這裡是有分別的，但比想像中工作得有效。」

「你覺得下週她會讓你回去嗎？」

「不清楚，但我覺得會。無論我多想回到我的『秘密支配世界總部』，也不該太得寸進尺。」

「對啊，我肯定下屬都能處理好。」

「他們討厭我這麼稱呼他們，」他面無表情說。

「我賭你有恐嚇他們。」

Mycroft臉上慢慢展露笑容。「好心情的時候，是的。」

「別擔心，我不會告訴他們其實你有多可愛。」Greg沒有提出關於週末的話題，距離週末還有幾天。他想再見Mycroft，越快越好，但向他施壓似乎是個爛透的主意。雖然他很願意跑來這裡探訪，但還是該讓Mycroft自己提出。對他而言，「內向型需要空間」是個新概念，但他不打算再犯同樣錯誤。

他準備好離開，出去取電單車，旁晚無止境的雨絲把車道淋得冰冷濕滑，至少身上的皮衣令屁股保持乾爽。

Mycroft站在乾爽的門口看著他。「你肯定不想留下來？」

「是，沒事的，謝了。」戴上頭盔前，他走回來看Mycroft。「謝謝你原諒我。」

「抱歉沒回電給你。」Mycroft傾前，溫柔印上一吻，毫無疑問他們已經放下這事。

「很快再見？」Greg抱著希望問。

「明天打給你。」

Greg沖他一個燦爛笑容。「聽起來不錯。」他不情願地戴上頭盔，把臉容覆蓋起來，四周變得熟悉的寧靜，頭盔填料阻隔了外界的樹木滴水噪音。他爬上電單車，感覺到濕了的座椅開始從褲子吸收體溫，回去倫敦的路將會很漫長。

把膠護目鏡推上，他向Mycroft叫。「我回去後發短信給你，嗯？」

「務必。」

溫柔的目光令Greg忘記冰冷，至少到達M4公路前。  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft走回屋裡，隨著電單車開離車道而微笑。Greg穿著「皮」的模樣真的是很誘人，會是這段時間值得回味的一道風景，但他沒羨慕Greg在此天氣下開車回去。他非常感恩Greg特意開長途車過來解決一切，要是等他回倫敦才解決，誰曉得要花多久。

坐在壁爐前，手握著一小杯蘇格蘭威士忌，他在計劃接下來幾天的瘋狂行程。有兩次他差點就請Greg回來度過週末，但不知怎樣他未曾開口問，心底裡害怕會嚇跑他。過去的幾小時裡，他們經歷了憤怒、不安、和好、棒透的性愛和他非常想念的舒服安心感。一切來得突然的令人頭暈，好的方向，但暫時他不太相信自己的判斷。他把手機放在床頭櫃的龍貓玩偶旁邊，坐在床上看書直至收到Greg的短信。

他回覆「今天謝謝了，」特意把含義模糊起來，想把感情和性愛兩方面也包含其中，不特別指明。

「你也是，」Greg如此回覆。

Mycroft微笑，慶幸終於揮走過去四天的恐怖不安和焦慮。  
  


* * *

 

第二天早上，Mycroft在跟MI6主管談電話之時門鈴響起，他從手提電腦看前門的閉路電視然後翻了個白眼；那是他雙親，一副非常快樂的模樣站在門口。完美時機，至少沒有打斷他跟Greg的性事。他拿起手機一邊繼續對話，一邊走到門口，他到達前門鈴又再響起。

強顏歡笑打開門，指指手機做了個「重要的」口型，然後單手攬了母親。他不太喜歡社交的擁抱，但母親很久以前就說清立場，關於「值得辯駁的戰爭」和其他的。他們禮貌的到廚房裡給自己沖茶，讓Mycroft自己一人說完電話。這是好事，因為學校未曾教過「如何有技巧地告訴母親她沒有此安檢級別去逗留在房裡」，而且需要時他會為此爭論的。

他們好好的待了三小時，談著整週的生活和叨嘮他的健康，兩人對他這麼快能康復都激動不已，同意他出院是個正確選擇。當他不再需要醫療護理，就算環境不能幫忙康復，至少也令他精神起來。

他們問了Greg的事情，隱晦好奇著他的一切。他想要是父母二十四小時前問同樣問題，他會如何回答。話雖如此，他問心無愧說一切進展良好。

「你打算如何處理那房子？」她轉換話題說。

「哪一間？」

「城裡那間，你跟保險的人談了沒有？」

「有的，我在處理。」說得確切些，是他有派人處理。「重新裝修得花很長時間，他們估計要一年才能完成。」

「真可惜，」她挑眉說。「那屋子的地理位置那麼好。」

幸好他對那屋子沒有什麼感情，只是一個居住地方，不是家族居住了好幾代的。他決定下週初開始找個新地方，以現時的樓宇市場來看，在那地方的任何一間屋子也能賣到個好價錢，他已在仔細研究房地產列表找一間新的，一間在靜一點的地段，有好跑步路線的。「我已在附近地方開始找。」

「不可能長久在這裡住下來？」他父親問，他一直比媽咪對這裡有感情。

Mycroft溺愛地微笑。「你清楚以我的工作性質是不可能的，不過我的確享受在這裡的時間，週末會多過來的。」

「喔，那就好了，我常討厭這裡空空如也。」

他讓雙親待至談話變得毫無意義，小心不令他們覺得自己不被需要，避免引致更多探訪。他並不是討厭雙親的關心，只是他們不斷地關心、不斷再不斷，而他有電郵需要回覆和會議需要開。

午後他們終於離開，但離開才不到十分鐘電話就響起。是保險的人打來，告訴他調查已經進行得差不多，他可以進屋找回剩下的個人物品。他想了一會兒，轉告週末他會回去。他們把是次火警定為「意外」，由Chenowyth太太屋裡的線路錯誤引起，正如他的手下所作的總結一樣，只是他們的調查進行得更快更深入，為證實不是衝著他而來的襲擊。

半小時後，電話再次響起。運送跑步機的人迷路了，打過來請教方向；他不打算讓壞天氣影響他找回昔日身形。  
  


* * *

 

隨著第二天早上Greg穿起那破舊的跑步鞋，他發誓這是最後一次穿上這嘔心的鞋，今天午飯時間得去跑步用品店。他請店裡的人找回Mycroft那雙鞋的資料，買一雙新的給Mycroft，連同一些新跑步用品。這是他從那家店給自己買鞋的原因之一，因為店員甚至可能會記得他，當鞋子殘舊得像他現在穿著的那雙一樣不能辨認，店員可以從檔案裡找回過往的資料，但他懷疑沒人因為這種特別原因而需要這服務。

跑完步後他停在星巴克門前，Jill抬頭驚訝的看著他。

「嗨Greg，好一陣子沒見。」

「是啊，」他說著，手背抹走額頭的汗。「過去的幾週瘋得要命。」

「希望我沒嚇走你那朋友，」她擺出大家會意的神情說。

自他上次拉Mycroft過來，感覺像已經過了好久。「不，後來發現咖啡不是他那一套。」

「可惜了，」她眨眨眼說。「抱歉。」

「喔，」他意會到Jill誤解了。「不是那種意思，他只是喜歡茶，我們還在一起的。」

「看看你，談著他你也笑得容光煥發。」

「只是汗而已，Jill。」

「可能吧，但我好久沒見你那樣笑過。」她把往常的咖啡遞給他。

「他對你的影響很好。」

「是的，他是。」

「替我向他打招呼，嗯？」

「好的，」他回答，拿高咖啡示意知道。「得走了，要早點上班。」

「早點」還不足以彌補前一天錯過的工作，當有突發案件令你被人抓包就不足夠。似乎跟連環殺手的調查有關，所以他帶了Sherlock過來。他只花了兩分鐘就劈靂啪啦的解決了，的確羞愧得令人想哭，可是Greg還是有信心Sherlcok很快就能解開，他一直如此相信，假若沒有因此被殺死的話。他試著找機會跟Sherlock單獨相處，可四周都是人，沒選擇下他把Sherlock拉到一邊。「喂，我得跟你談談！」他一邊說一邊移到沒人聽到的角落。

「以防你是盲的，Lestrade，我碰巧忙得很，」他說，轉身回到工作上。

「拜託？」他靜靜的說，希望得到Sherlock注意。

他頭歪向一邊、眼睛斜視另一邊的轉身回來，開口說話前掃視了Greg一秒，「噢，那件事。對吧？」

「非常正確。謝了，我欠你一杯。」

Sherlock懷疑的看著他。「我不怎喝酒。」

「對了，呃，那麼我欠你一宗嚴重兇殺案件或什麼。」

他歡樂地揉揉雙手。「很好。」正要離開時，他停下腳步。「等等，就是這樣？我出奇他因那原因而避開你，他可似乎莫名其妙的被你迷住。」

撇除寒冷的天氣，Greg感到臉頰熱起來。

Sherlock咯咯笑。「啊，才不是。你做了什麼令他傷心的事？」

「那不重要，」Greg很快說。「喔看，我想他們那邊需要你。」真是個可悲的分散注意力方法，命中註定要失敗。

「然後怎樣？他發現了？」

「可以這麼說。」

「不！」Sherlock說，口驚訝的大開。「你對他酒後瘋言？」

不幸地，John碰巧遊蕩至可聽範圍內，「誰對誰酒後瘋言？」

Greg雙眼睜大，暗暗祈求Sherlock什麼也別說。

「某位督察，」Sherlock回答，立刻街上。「上星期天他喝醉後致電Lestrade，告訴他自己對管理技巧的看法。」

「真殘酷，」John說。「但你就不讓他忘記。」

Greg聳聳肩。「人總是會幹傻事。」

Sherlock給Greg一個意會的微笑。「對，是會的。原諒然後忘記，對吧，Lestrade？」

「當然。」

隨著John和Sherlock走回罪案現場，Greg發了個短信給Sherlock：「欠你兩杯和一整抽屜的案件。謝了。」

他從沒機會好好坐下來吃午餐，最多只能在案發現場裡把三文治很快塞進口裡去，絕對沒機會到跑步用品店一趟。隨著會議有拖延到五點半才完結的危機，他變得越來越焦急。店鋪六點就關門，雖然不是今天得完成，但那件事是那種……一旦駐進腦海裡，就得完成。他不是太記掛自己的新鞋，只是想給Mycroft一個驚喜。

Mycroft。他再次望向手錶，五時五十分。就算店鋪只在幾條街外，以這速度他也沒可能趕上。他說他會給電話，可能就是今晚。會議一完結他就衝出辦公室，跑落樓梯時衝過Sally身旁。「抱歉，」他回頭喊出。

「趕什麼？」

「得在店關門前去到，晚安。」他的聲音在開陽的樓梯間迴響，跨級下樓時眼睛逮到Sally搖搖頭。

他小跑到店裡去，穿著上班鞋跑步不是最好的方法，但卻是準時到達的唯一辦法。最終在關門前兩分鐘趕到，那店員不是他們之前見到的那位，他有點嚇倒的看過來。「我們要關門了，先生。」

「抱歉，我知道。我很清楚要買什麼，能否……麻煩了？」他帶著急切的說。沒時間買自己的；他得試穿一下，但還能為Mycroft買到鞋和用品。

她的肩膀稍微沉落。「嗯，好的。」

「謝謝，非常感謝。能找Mycroft Holmes的資料麼？他上週在這裡買了雙鞋，需要一雙新的。」

她挑眉。「這麼快又要？」

「他的住宅著火，鞋子燒掉了。」

「天啊，真的？」

「真的，他現在才出院，我想給他個驚喜。」

「天啊，」她雙眼瞪大的說。「嗯，好的，等等。」

當她去取鞋，Greg把新緊身褲和汗衫都拿好，連同可怕的熒光跑步外套，像他穿著的那種，他才不想Mycroft被車輾過。

「全部都要？」她在計算款項時問。「量還不少。」

「他值得的。」

他挽著一大袋回去辦公室時，手機響起。看到是Mycroft，心跳頓了一下。「嗨，美人！正好想到你。」

電話裡頭輕微停頓一下，或許是害羞。「哈囉，Greg。現在方便說話嗎？」他的聲音帶著尷尬，Greg立刻做好心理準備。

「好啊，可以的。一切還好？」

「是的，只是……週末你有什麼安排？我應該會去倫敦。」

「太好了！」這消息比好更好，簡直棒透了。他不想就著週末安排對Mycroft施壓，但如果是他提出……「我很樂意見面，怎麼會來的？」

「保險那邊讓我進屋，看看有什麼留下，我星期六過來，或許之後可以見面？」

他希望是比「見面」更多的，不單只性愛的，希望至少能與他相處一天，腦海閃過幾個選擇，想著如何平衡「急切」和「熱情」。「需要幫忙嗎？」

Mycroft再次停頓，但只是一秒。「那會很好，謝謝。」

「好極了！其他情況如何？」他轉入小巷以避免交通的嘈吵。「有什麼興奮的？」

「沒什麼特別。父母今早過來探訪，除此以外，都只是工作。」

「是啊，這邊也一樣。當然，不是父母那部分，他們都死了，會來才奇怪。」說話衝口而出他才後知後覺。終有一天，他得學會說話前三思，別把自己弄得像個蠢材。「抱歉，你何時過來？」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「我計劃10點去到屋子，但要是太早我可以改時間。」

「不、不，沒事的。你需要……我不知，小貨車什麼的嗎？搬運用？」

「不，不用。我只有幾樣物品想取回，車子放得下的。」

「你開車過來？」

「類似吧，我從機場開車過來。要是你喜歡，我可以順道接你。」

「那會很好。我把地址發給你，行麼？」

「當然了，那就十點見。」

Greg突然發現不知該說什麼好，昨天才見過面問他健康狀況又蠢了點。「期待見你。」

「我也是，」Mycroft說，然後Greg發現他的聲響中帶著溺愛。

「嗨，」Greg在Mycroft說再見前開口，「明天再打電話給你可以嗎？你知的，知道一下醫生報告？」他不想佔住Mycroft，但亦不想令Myroft誤會他在無視他。

「當然了，謝謝。似乎你正準備回家，得讓你走了。」

「只是外出辦事而已，明天再談，好麼？」

「期待著。」

他把地址發了給Mycroft後，感到不安的抽痛；他沒想過Mycroft看到自己的住所後反應會如何，他的一房單位不差，但沒什麼值得一看，接著回想起前天他們倆關於金錢的對話，微微一笑，Mycroft應該不會太介意。  
  


* * *

 

收到Greg的地址時，Mycroft仍舊放心下來的燦爛笑著。那通電話比他想像中順利，Greg不單同意見面，更似乎急不及待。

儘管他表面上很有自信，只要關乎到兩人的感情關係，內裡還是緊張得像中學男孩一樣。他已經差點失去他一次，不想這種事再次發生。  
  


* * *

Greg順利度過星期五，沒有任何事打斷他，甚至連Sherlock也沒有。他午後致電Mycroft，這次的五分鐘對話比前天那次來得滿意，Mycroft聽起來不恐懼，Greg也沒說任何關於死去親戚的不幸說話。情況在好轉。正當他準備下班，Sally把他逼進辦公室裡，自衝到Mycroft大屋說清一切後，他還沒機會跟Sally談上一句話。

「那麼，星期三的那天如何？」

「很好，我們說清了，謝謝勸我去。」一想起他們是如何和好，他嘴角不禁扯起笑容。

「那麼究竟是誰的錯？」

「視乎你問誰，我覺得是我的，他覺得是他的。」

「等等，」她揚眉說。「不該是反過來嗎？」

「原來我們倆都是白痴，不同形式而已。」

「那麼你的？」

「簡單來說我喝醉時你該沒收我的手機。」

她皺皺眉，「我想知道詳情麼？」

「我不會告訴你，但肯定的是不難估到。」

「還真說得好聽。」

「是啊，我知道，不過電話那門子我可沒開玩笑。」

「所以你不再生他悶氣了？」

「不，今個週末我會和他見面，他過來回到住宅打撈餘物。」

「老天，」她搖搖頭說，「真想像不了那情景。」

「他不如一般人那樣感情豐富，對那種東西沒太大感情。」

「是的了，看看他是誰的親戚。」

「我就當沒聽過這句話。」

「抱歉，」她說，舉高雙手表示歉意。「我不想你受傷。」

Greg嘆氣。「我是個成年人，而且他能令我快樂，別搞壞事情，好麼？」

「好的，對不起。」

「今個週末有什麼打算？」Greg希望轉個話題的問。

她皺皺鼻尖。「沒什麼，跟朋友出去見面。」

「好吧，好好享受吧。」

「嗯，你也是，」她回答，轉身離開辦公室時對Greg無恥一笑。


	8. 第八章

Mycroft分秒無差抵達時，Greg剛好把乾淨衣物塞進正確的抽屜裡，不禁慶幸今早起得早，把整個住宅簡單來一次大掃除，廚房太需要清潔了。他的一房住宅雖不光鮮亮麗，但亦不骯髒。浴室有浴缸，一人用的；舒服的沙發佔了客廳大部分範圍，開放式廚房裡有一張小桌子。

Mycroft停下大小適中的車，他正是開這輛車的人。當他說他會「開車過來」，Greg期望是會有司機的，他走到門前台階迎接Mycroft。「早安，美人。沒想到你曉得開車。」

「這是我其中一項隱藏技能，」Mycroft帶著調侃的笑容回答。

「進來喝杯茶麼？我為你買了些好東西，或我們可以起行，隨你喜歡。」

「茶是不錯的提議，路程比我想像中長。」

「真的？可你準時到達。」

「我可隨心所欲控制時間，這是另一項隱藏技能。」

「你還真無所不能，」他咯咯笑的說。起初他擔心Mycroft還未有心理準備去看燒掉的房子，但這似乎沒影響他的心情。「進來吧，我，呃，知道這不是你往常見到的。」

「沒什麼大問題。」他微笑然後輕輕親吻Greg一下。

「喔嗨，我買了些東西給你，等等。」他走進睡房拿跑步用品店的袋子。「來。」

Mycroft看過鞋盒，驚喜的望著他。「這是——？」

「一樣的鞋子，」Greg說，燦爛的笑得像瘋子。「店裡有存下客人資料，我甚至不用黑進全球鞋子追踪資料庫也找到你的。」

Mycroft吃吃笑著拿出一隻鞋子，猶如在觀賞自己的名貴意大利皮鞋一樣在手中翻看。

「要是大小不合，我們可以換一雙，不過應該合適的。其他東西的碼數我是猜的，但應沒問題。」

Mycroft帶著深情的笑意抬頭望向他。「謝謝，Greg。真出乎意料之外。」

「希望是好的方向吧。」

「當然是的了，我非常感動。」

「我知道你還在康復，但只要你想我們可以隨時開始。在醫生同意過後。」Greg伸手探進袋裡拿出醜陋的熒光防風外套。

Mycroft的面就那麼抽搐了一瞬間，然後恢復過來硬扯一個笑容。

「別擔心，我知道是很難看，我自己也有一件，已經幾次幫我避免被車撞到，我也不希望你發生什麼意外。」

「只是這不是我往常會穿的顏色，」Mycroft撇嘴笑的讓步，「但為了你，我想我可以破例一次。」

Greg咧嘴一笑，走到廚房拿出早前買的兩罐茶葉，一罐是大吉嶺，另一罐是阿薩姆。他在高級超級市場買了最貴的那種，希望質素好一點。另外也買了茶壺，並不是為了令Mycroft留下深刻印象什麼。「哪一種也可以？」他問，拿著兩罐茶葉檢視。

「喔，阿薩姆就可以了。大吉嶺的味道淡一點，比較適合下午茶。」

「哼，還真不知道。來，給我看看你喜歡有多濃。」他永不知道他在莊園跟從的「泡茶步驟」是否合Mycroft的口味。

Mycroft往茶壺裡加了幾匙茶葉，然後問，「你要麼？」

當他回答「好啊，求之不得，」Mycroft再加一匙。泡出來的茶很好喝，比在莊園時弄的濃一點。要是Greg母親能泡出這樣的茶，他大概不會轉投咖啡的懷抱。

「很好喝，」Mycroft喝了一口後說。

「是啊，可能這些年來我都錯過了。」

Mycroft笑得猶如成功說服人改變信仰，至少某程度上來說他的確很可能成功了。

他們繼續享受著茶直至冰箱打斷他們。嘶嘶。

Mycroft四周看，試找出聲音來源。

「喔，呃，抱歉。有時候會這樣的，我老想著買個新的，但還運作得好好的，而且我也習慣了。」

「喔，抱歉。」Mycroft神色尷尬的。

Greg聳聳肩。「沒事。準備好去了嗎？」

「我倒覺得你比我更擔憂。」

他們開車去Mycroft家途中，Greg問他希望找回什麼。

「一幅畫，Turner的。」

Greg側著頭，在腦海搜著誰是「Turner」。他不太擅長藝術，所以不難估計他不知道是誰。「那是什麼？」他問，希望能想到個大概而不是抽象畫面。

「是一幅達特茅斯海岸邊的水彩畫，是祖母的。」

那即是古老的。「喔天啊，」他衝口而出，「那個Turner？JMW？」某個下午舊男友拉他去泰特英國美術館時，他曾見過這位著名美術家的作品。

Mycroft點頭。

「老天。難怪你想找回了。」

「那是我唯一存在那兒有感情價值的物品。」

「肯定價值連城。」

Mycroft聳聳肩。「或許吧，我從未拿過去做鑑定。如果沒燒掉也可能被水浸壞了，但還是想找回來。」

保險公司代理人在燒掉的外牆那兒會合兩人。「房屋結構良好，你可以所處走動。如有任何需要，可以在外面找我。」他把防護套裝、鞋套和防塵口罩遞給兩人。「你會想穿上的，特別是你，」他說，向Mycroft點頭示意。「你不會想有其他東西走進肺部。」

Greg因罪案現場而習慣這些奇怪的防護裝備，他毫無困難地穿上，而Mycroft則還在困惑著如何套進去。「來，讓我看看，有竅門的。」他從Mycroft手裡取過，抓住兩處摺得好好的角，往下一推，動作就像撫平襯衫的皺摺，打開這件連身工作服有如倒過來摺紙一樣。現在工作服像蒼白的人形外殼，正面帶著拉鍊的外殼。

「謝了。」

「現在你可以融入罪案現場當中，」Greg打趣道。

「我可以融入任何地方，」Mycroft挑著眉回答，「我可是偽裝大師。」

這句話完全嚇到保險代理人。「呃，先生？」他躊躇的說。「你是Holmes先生，對吧？」

Mycroft停下和Greg互相奸笑，轉身向保險代理肯定他是這棟（曾是一棟的）非凡地產的唯一擁有人。

「他覺得你的舉止像個青少年一樣，」Greg在他身後高聲細語。

Mycroft盲目地一扇身後的空氣好讓他停下來。

「現在你的確像個青少年一樣，」Greg補充。

「噓！」把注意力放回代理人身上，他說，「很對不起，今早他的茶加了太多糖。」

「才沒有，我只加了牛奶，」他高聲細語反駁。

那男人緊張的扯了個笑容，接著明顯信服Mycroft不會把房屋殘骸翻成中世紀的殘骸（又或已經不願理會），他一邊走回車裡一邊喃喃自語。

「抱歉，」Greg仍然奸笑著說。「你得承認有點搞笑吧？」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「從未有人質疑過我的身份。」

「那只因為你是，」Greg為了戲劇效果而停頓一下，「偽裝大師。」

「你真奇怪。」

「我視之為稱讚。」

在他們踏入曾經是Mycroft家前門時，兩人之間的氣氛突然轉變。他們也沒預計面前的景色，熏黑的傢俬外殼、無法辨認的殘骸和帶有煙跡的牆，房屋左邊雖然未受火災波及，但水跡還是在牆和傢俬上隨處可見。整間房屋都帶著發霉味道，Greg明白到為何他們需要口罩。「我的天啊，」他喃喃自語，情況比他想像中要差。

Mycroft雙眼瞪大，但沒說任何話。

「你還好麼？」

Mycroft點頭。「上樓去。」

幸好火災並沒燒及樓梯，他們到樓上去，他跟隨Mycroft走進客廳，捕捉到他的目光放在一幅掛壁畫作。就算口罩蓋住大部分臉容，他的笑容還是能從眼角的細皺摺裡看出來。

Mycroft恭敬地把畫作從熏黑的牆上拿下來，抹走玻璃上的薄煙灰後輕聲細笑。「居然完整無缺，真不敢相信。」他翻過畫作，檢查框架的損壞程度。「的確值得配個框架，似乎沒有弄濕。」他的聲線哽咽中帶著感情。

「真好。」Greg說，不肯定該給什麼反應。「是屬於哪一個祖母的？」他補充問，試著避免尷尬的寧靜。

「我父親的母親，她在那兒長大。」

水彩畫毫不費勁的帶出優雅，用最少的筆觸捕捉到市鎮的精髓。柔和的光芒滲入畫面裡，與他印象中Turner的著名油畫一樣。「這真x，很美。」

Mycroft微笑。「很慶幸沒糟蹋了。」他把畫遞向Greg。「能幫我拿著一會兒？」

「嗯，當然了，」他說，掃視四周確保沒東西會把他絆倒，害怕把畫掉了。

Mycroft走到電視前，短促而讚許的笑。「真令人驚訝。」

「什麼？」

電視旁邊有一個小盒子，是《終棘警探》的DVD，除了一層煙灰和被水弄皺的盒面，其他部分都沒損毀。

「我的天啊，」Greg說。「真不敢相信沒有溶掉。」

「這邊似乎只有煙熏和被水浸濕。」他把DVD拿起。「我們走吧？」

「你就只想拿回這些？沒其他了嗎？」

「我想要那畫作和希望找回你的DVD，其他的都可以找到替代。」

「DVD也有替代的。」

「這不是我所指的。要我拿著麼？」他說，指向畫作。「你握得很僵，我肯定你不會鬆手，但我想分擔你的擔憂。」他擔心畫作的安危同時也關心Greg的感受。

他把畫交給Mycroft，暗地裡為不用提著畫下樓而放心過來。「好啊，DVD在我手上沒那麼危險。」  
  


* * *

 

兩人也慶幸重回明亮繁囂的街道，那處給人感覺像墳墓。

回到Greg住宅時，他們看過Mycroft的新跑步裝備，弄了些茶，試著忘記Mycroft家惹人不安的景象。他提議午餐吃中東菜外賣，暗地裡希望看到Mycroft用手進食的畫面。那家店麻雀雖小五臟俱全，連座位也沒有，但街道上的車輛川流不息，美味的香料和蒜味在整條街散發著。

「你平常會點什麼？」Mycroft看著牆上的餐牌問。

「羊肉沙威瑪或薄脆餅（注）。」

（注：Shawarma沙威瑪是置於烤肉叉上燒烤的肉食，食用時將需要的肉削下，其餘部分留在加熱的旋轉叉上。可以直接食用削下的肉（一般附有配料），也可用沙威瑪肉做成三明治或肉卷。Lavash薄脆餅則是種中東麵包類食品。兩種食品都很好吃的。）

「準確點來說是什麼？」

「嗯，是羊肉和些蔬菜，配上芝麻醬那樣，很好吃的。」他緊張的前後晃著身子，試擺出令人信服的樣子。「你，呃，不介意蒜的嗎？」

「完全不。」

「那真令人放心下來。」

「我試試雞肉沙威瑪，」Mycroft對著負責收銀的女人說。

Greg咧嘴笑了。他們走路回住宅，Greg無所事事地搖著膠袋，不肯定自己滿口口水是因為期待著午餐還是看Mycroft進餐的畫面。他在拿碟子時，Mycroft打開鬆散地包著三文治的錫紙。「不，別那樣做，會弄得一地都是。」或許我不該阻止他，媽的。「來，摺下來這樣包著，就能完整穩成一塊。」

「原來如此，」Mycroft說，跟隨Greg的指示。他往後靠一點，將三文治保持在一隻手臂的距離。

「不會咬你的，」Greg取笑道。話雖如此，他還是為Mycroft穿了「便服」而放心過來，他討厭為醬汁弄髒名貴襯衫而負責。

Mycroft輕咬一口時仍帶著疑惑的神色，接著他發出細小的呻吟，神情變得興高采烈。「天啊，真好吃，」他咽下嘴裡的食物後說。

「喜歡麼？」Greg單純地問。

Mycroft點頭同意，舌尖雅緻地伸出去添走唇角的醬汁；Greg希望他沒留意袋裡底部的紙巾。完美的約會食物，別盯著他的嘴。他越想著這點就越放不開，他放縱地投入食物當中以分散注意力，盡情享用醃製好的羊肉和浸在芝麻醬裡的厚麵包。

Mycroft優雅小口的咬，以免弄得一團糟，但一塊特別大的番茄把他打倒。「抱歉，」他含混地說，試著一口吃掉整塊，咀嚼時一隻手掩著口。

「別擔心，吃這種東西就免不了一團糟，盡情吃吧。」Greg舔走指尖上的醬汁，希望自己的惡劣習慣能潛移默化地鼓勵Mycroft跟隨。真懷疑人會跟隨對方的身體語言那種說法是否有效？

Mycroft稍微大口的再咬了一口；些少醬汁從錫紙邊緣流出，沿著優雅細長的手指往下流。使人發狂的是，他沒有做任何事。Greg呆若木雞地看著，逼自己的眼神移回Mycroft臉上，忽略腦裡毛骨悚然的想法。可是，他失敗了。好奇地驗證自己的「鏡面」理論，他稍微傾倒手上的三文治，一塊羊肉掉到碟上。然後希望Mycroft會注意到，他拿起羊肉拋進口裡，把手指尖吸允乾淨。可令他失望的是，Mycroft的三文治穩妥的包裹著，只有少許醬汁從邊緣流出，而Mycroft只是四周找東西抹乾淨手。「嗯，抱歉。我應該有乾淨的茶布，讓我去拿吧，」他親切地說，暗地裡希望說得像逼於無奈。紙巾在Mycroft視線範圍外，但願Greg打開食物包裝時他沒有留意到。

「不，我可以的，」Mycroft說，他在把手指吸允乾淨，Greg的詭計得逞了。

Greg放肆地盯著，只是幾秒而已。肚裡有種奇怪感覺，但絕對跟午餐無關。

Mycroft似乎感覺到視線，抬頭一看。「對不起，原諒我的惡劣餐桌禮儀。」

「噢……不，沒關係。這食物就是會吃得一團糟的。」自然點你這蠢蛋。別再盯著看，好好說話。「我喜歡他們醃製的方式，肉很鬆軟。」然後靈機一觸，他補充，「要嚐嚐麼？」

而Mycroft的禮貌令到最美好的是……他無法說「不」。

「好吧。」

他從自己的沙威瑪裡拉了塊肉汁豐富的羊肉，遞給他。Mycroft的手已經握著三文治，Greg「幫忙」的把羊肉遞到唇邊，好讓他不用放下三文治。Mycrorft停下來盯著看一會兒，然後帶著堅定的眼神傾前身子，優雅地用牙齒從Greg手指中取過羊肉。柔軟的嘴唇劃過手指，Greg忍住一小聲呻吟。顯而易見，他不是唯一在玩遊戲的人。事實上，他可能一直都是輸家。

Mycroft緩慢咀嚼時直直盯著他看，接著吞下羊肉。「你是對的，真美味，」他說，最終斷開眼神，默默容許Greg做同樣的事。

看著醬汁滴在Mycroft指尖，Greg褲襠變緊了。他試著不被人發現的移動一下坐姿以坐得更舒服，猶如他錯過了一切。假若沙威瑪對所有人都有同樣功效，店家門外等候購買的人一定排到滿街都是。可惜是Mycroft令一切有效，不是食物。

「你要嚐嚐我的麼？」Mycroft問。

當然他說「好」，誰會拒絕？

Mycroft將雞肉帶到非常貼近他的唇邊，兩人眼神再次對上。當Greg傾前取走雞肉，Mycroft帶著下流的笑容移開。「說請，」他說，聲線迷人得像性本身。

迷失，我絕對迷失了。手裡的三文治跌在碟上，他越過桌子抓住Mycroft手腕。「我不知自己在求哪樣，」他說。「食物還是性？」

「兩樣都是，若果你玩得正確的話。」Mycroft臉上的狡猾笑容令他腳趾尖卷起來。

Greg拿過雞肉扔進口裡。「我知道這食物好吃得很，但任何時候我都情願要你。」

「拍馬屁會讓你如願以償。」

「希望能進去睡房裡吧，」他回答，帶著無恥的笑容往住宅單位後方掃視。「你何時發現的？」

「你希望我用手進食時就留意到你有不可告人的動機，但當你給我茶巾而不是紙巾時，我就知道我抓住你的詭計了。」

「喔，所以你有留意到的？」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「你的舉動又不是完全隱秘，不過我不介意。而且，有沒有人曾跟你說你不擅長玩撲克牌？」

「你這混蛋，」他笑著說。

「輸掉又不是一切，對不？加上，我會說更像是個平局。」他起身走到廚房水槽前洗手。

「等一下，」Greg說，把他拉往睡房的方向，「我來幫你弄乾淨。」  
  


* * *

 

他們躺在Greg的小床上，沉醉在餐後性愛的餘韻，好吧，應該說是餐中性愛，他們沒把沙威瑪吃完。Greg慶幸自己捨得花霍在優質床單，還有幸好前一天才剛洗乾淨。

「我們該多一起吃午餐，」Mycroft說，腳掌沿著Greg小腿心滿意足地揉著。

「嗯，你覺得我們可以吃完一整餐嗎？」

「努力一點的話可以的，你介意麼？」

「不會，」Greg帶著笑意說，轉身面對Mycroft，頭枕在他的手臂上。「你何時回去？」

「我訂了六點的飛機，但沒什麼我改不了的。」

「想留下來過夜嗎？明天我們可以一起去跑步。」問問無妨。

Mycroft安靜了幾秒，Greg很快補充，「不是必須留下，只是個提議而已。」

「不，這提議不錯，但今天下午……那個，我已經有安排了，希望你不介意，我不想自作主張。」

「自作主張？」

「認為你想整天和我在一起，只是有別的事情要處理……」

「別擔心，沒事的，」他說，空出來的手在Mycroft帶著雀斑的肩膀上遊走，傾前身子輕輕一吻，不帶急促而溫柔的，與「沙威瑪性愛」相反的，但兩方也同樣動人。

「我想邀請你一同前來，但又不想傳遞錯誤信息。」

現在Greg好奇了。「怎樣的信息？」

「我要去買屋。」

Greg眨眨眼。「好吧，那倒真的會有點尷尬。」

「我決定了賣掉舊宅，買一家在靜一點的路段的。」

「可以這樣做麼？我指，屋子還未重建。」

「他們已經找到願意等待的買家，我在考慮的屋子比現在的小，所以我甚至可能從中獲利。」

「媽的，那真棒。」

Mycroft微笑。「對，不錯的。」

「等等，『比較小』，類似你的『比較小』飛機？」Greg取笑。

Mycroft聳聳肩。「或許吧。」

「所以今天你安排了看房子？」

「嗯，還有只要你不當作某種同居的尷尬邀請，無任歡迎和我一起。」

他咧嘴笑。「嗯，好啊。」

「那樣我就可以確保你會喜歡，可以說是個第二手意見。」

Greg懷疑地看著他。「你確定不是個邀請？」

「我可能古怪，但我絕對不是……Donovan警官是怎樣稱呼我的？瘋子？」

Greg咬住唇以阻住會令他危險的笑聲。「她鍾情『有錢的瘋子』這說法。等等，你怎知道——」

「我有自己的方法。」

「不肯定我是否想知道。」

「很大可能你不會想。那麼，你會來嗎？」

「好啊，那會很有趣。一般我見到的漂亮房子都有屍體在裡面。」

「嗯，要是在這家找到的話會令我吃驚。」

「在哪兒？」

「肯辛頓。」

「你打算開車去？」

「還未決定，今天天氣不錯，我們可以走路去。」

「你有沒有地址？我想我的新電話裡有地圖功能。」他透過屏幕找到位置再三確認。「媽的！你知道在哪麼？」

「除非我查過後有移動，否則是的。」

「你怎能搬到這裡還能賺到？就在肯辛頓宮隔壁而已。」

「如我所說，那裡比較小。」

不知怎麼。Greg不覺得Mycroft的「一點」與他所認知的相符。「大約距離這裡一哩遠，我們可以避開大部分主要道路。」

春天的太陽令旅途溫暖起來，但他們到達時，還是覺得有點寒冷。

「抱歉，」Mycroft說，「走路似乎是個壞主意。」

「我們可以乘地鐵回去。」接著他揚眉補充，「你乘過沒有？」

「有的，在幾次難忘的情況下。」他看過時間。「地產經紀應該快到了。」

她五分鐘後出現，看到Mycroft已經到達令她尷尬不已。

「很對不起，等了很久？」

「沒什麼。這是我的朋友，Greg Lestrade。Greg，Maisie Lancaster。」

Greg在想她是不是認為他們一起買屋子。不論如何，她還是聰明，知道不該說什麼。

如Mycroft所說，屋子的確小一點，但外觀同樣地好看。位於寧靜的住宅街道，所有住屋都稍微各異，這家比以前的更有個性。雖然他在克倫威爾路的「白色柱子複製體」舊居給人深刻印象，但你得仔細看屋號才知道哪一家是自己的。這裡雖也是連排住宅，然而這家位於街角，奶油色的外牆加上一小道籬笆，介於相連的屋子之間有個兩層高的加建樓房和屋頂花園。

「與我所想的不一樣，」Greg說。

「好還是壞？」

「好，絕對是好。還有這位置……天啊。」

位置簡直絕妙，一個方向距離肯辛頓花園約三分之一哩，另一方向的同樣距離就是地鐵站。Maisie帶他們走了一圈，然後在外面等，給兩人一點私人空間。

「你覺得如何？」Mycroft問。

「說笑吧？這裡美得很。」

「在看之前我曾擔心大小，但現在我想應該非常足夠。」

Greg看過佔據一層大部分範圍的主人睡房後微笑。「大概是的。」

「實話說，」Mycroft繼續，「舊居裡有些房間我從未用過，真不曉得為何我會買了那屋。」

「所以你才會遇到我，」Greg說笑。

Mycroft輕輕咯咯笑。「說的也是。」

他們走到樓下的小屋頂花園，縱使不夠高去看好景色，不過一排竹子把花園從路邊隱藏起來，形成小而隱秘的綠洲。現任屋主鍾情「禪意花園」，用「石海」配上一大盤可愛的日本楓樹，兩張椅子安放在小木桌旁，置於中心的石板庭院。

「這真——」Greg開口說，但找不到合適的字眼。

「什麼？」

「可愛，但出乎意料之外。我指，你從路上甚至看不到這裡。」

「根據設計來說，肯定是的，」Mycroft挖苦地說。

「夏天會很棒。看，桌子中間甚至有個洞可以把太陽傘插進去。」一想到Mycroft的黑雨傘吃了類固醇而變大的畫面就輕笑不已。「我敢肯定，你認識人會訂造雨傘，那下雨時也可以坐在這裡。就跟你另一把一模一樣，只是更大。」

Mycroft揚著眉頭斜視他，Greg多希望自己能閉著嘴，有時候他的荒唐思想最好還是別說出來。他大概覺得我瘋了。並不是說你會坐在雨中，特別是有著這麼漂亮的屋子。就閉嘴吧。「抱歉，無視我好了。」

Mycroft歪著頭轉身面對著他，被逗樂的朝Greg一笑，並將重心移到一邊臀部，猶如準備一場漫長的對話。「我永遠也不會無視你，請繼續。」

Greg感到自己臉頰發熱，在Mycroft的目光下稍微移動身子。有人完全關注你的感覺真好，除非你在把自己弄得蠢蛋似的，不論有心抑或無意。他從未想過要搞笑，更像是不時在腦海閃過而又缺乏過濾的瘋狂想法。「我在犯傻而已，我會試忍著不把這偶爾的胡言亂語說出來。」

「請別這樣做，每個人在我身邊說話的人也極之小心，這是個別開生面的轉變。除此以外，你很有趣。」

「大多數人也說是『不恰當』。」

「看，這就是個恰當的例子，」Mycroft咧嘴笑著說。「我的生活需要更多幽默。」

他們走回裡面然後Greg說，「那麼，你覺得你會買下這家還是再看看別的地方？」

「親眼看過後，我挺滿意這裡，雖然心目中還有幾個別的選擇。」

「嗯？」

「一家更近舊居，另一家在肯辛頓廣場，但兩家也大很多。」

Greg點頭。

「我比較喜歡這裡的大小，而且位置較清靜。我討厭在克爾維倫路來回的車輛。」

「是啊，這裡漂亮寧靜，要是你想跑步又臨近公園，只可惜公園六點後才開門。」

Mycroft衝他邪惡一笑。「目前而言，是的。」

「等等，什麼？」

「那麼說吧，皇家公園辦公室正在考慮更改開園時間。」

「你在說笑，」Greg懷疑地說。

Mycroft對他微微一笑，非常邪惡的微笑。「要是你不能偶爾濫用權力，哪權力又有什麼存在價值呢？當然，是完全為公眾著想的。」

「喔，當然了，」他回答。

「這計劃進行時，我原打算給你個驚喜，不過應該只需再多等大約一星期時間。我想你大概會享受有個安全的地方晨跑，當然，你還得到那兒去，但離你的住宅不遠。」

Greg難以置信的搖搖頭。「你是真的認真說，他們確實要更改開園時間？」

他點頭。

「你媽的，真——」他不能想到什麼合適字句，只好說，「天啊，謝謝。」

「不用謝，」他說。「我很高興可以做點有用的事。離開前去再看看廚房吧，我想確保有足夠的櫥櫃空間。」

Greg不知所措的跟隨他，他們在檢查家電時他還在沉思著Mycroft那令人恐懼的勢力範圍。

當Mycroft打開冰箱，他說，「那位公園主管是個私人朋友，我只是把想法提供給他，考慮到兩個公園邊界接壤，肯辛頓公園的開園時間跟海德公園一樣是邏輯上合理的。而且只是早一個小時開園，我也不知道為何這問題一直忽視到現在。」

Greg看看四周，想著他是不是說了什麼出口。

「我不會讀心，你看上去心神不安，」Mycroft補充，回答Greg沒問出口的問題。「別擔心，沒有人因改善你的跑步環境而受傷。」

「有這麼多權力的感覺是怎樣的？」

「比你想像中沉悶，因此為你男友製造驚喜而搞亂公園開園時間是多麼令人心滿意足。」

「好吧，肯定過半數在倫敦中心晨跑的人也會感謝你。」

「這是額外得益。」他把頭伸進相連的食物儲存室看，嘀咕著同意。「好的，這應該可行。好了，我想應該看夠了，還有什麼想看麼？」

「你才是要買下這裡的人。」

「嗯，你想走路回去嗎？還是有點冷。」

「地鐵很近這裡，要是你想要點刺激我們就乘地鐵。現在應該不太多人。」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「好吧。」

他們到外面去，Maisie用過度興奮但緊張的笑容等著他們。「你覺得如何？是不是很棒？」

「的確，」Mycroft回答。「下決定前我還要看另外兩家，我會聯絡你的。」

她的表情遲疑了一下，很快恢復過來。「當然好的，要多少時間也可以，有什麼需要請通知我。」

「非常感謝你，日安。」

正當他們朝著地鐵站的方向走，她從後呼喊他們。「等等，你們不是有車嗎？我能送你們到哪兒去嗎？」

Greg轉身望向Mycroft聳肩。「她在邀請我們，而且那樣比較快。」

「那會很好，謝謝，」Mycroft說。

當他們抵達Greg住宅前，她看著迷惑了。「好吧，就是這裡。謝謝！」Greg說，以防她以為他們在捉弄她。他們走到裡面時，Greg咯咯笑。「我想我家不是在她往常推銷的樓價範圍內。」

「的確不是。」

「你會去看另外兩家嗎？」

Mycroft皺皺鼻子嘆氣。「我想我該去，雖然我非常喜歡這家，寧靜又接近商舖區。」

「還有公園，」Greg補充。「聽上去你似乎已經決定好了。」

「你覺得怎樣？」

雖然只是個完全無傷大雅的問題，一小陣恐慌襲向他。他不想自己的感覺影響Mycroft決定，絕對不是在大部分人一生裡最重要的購物決定或三世人的分量時影響他。「這真不到我決定。」

「我沒說是，但還是想聽聽你的意見，我希望你至少會在那兒度過一點時間。」

他也如此希望。「有道理，我喜歡的。那兒不單位置好，還有除非你打算組織一隊足球隊，否則應該空間充足的。有幾間客房，另一間當辦公室，還有迷人的廚房。」

「嗯，廚房的確很好。」

「而且花園棒極了，就像擁有個小公園，只是裡面不會有外人。」

「我不怎邀請客人，所以打算重新安排那些睡房的用途。」

「你需要一間當你的秘密控制世界基地？」Greg取笑。

「不，那個可以在辦公室裡，」Mycroft被逗樂的反擊。「我更是在想類似運動房的東西。」

「喔，那可不有趣。」

「不知道，我肯定跑步機可以在緊急關頭當作審訊器材。」

「你肯定你還不是間諜？」

「要是我是，你覺得我還會告訴你嗎？」

「我可以令你開口告訴我，我可以很有說服力的，」Greg說。「要知道，不只有你才會審訊技巧，我們相遇那天你在車裡似乎享受得很。」

兩人的戲謔在Mycroft平穩地深呼吸一口氣後剎停。「是的，」他語調平和地回答。「我的確是的。」一股紅霞衝上脖子，他緊張地咬著下唇。「或許你該試試從我口中套取資料。」

Greg突然不再專注於房屋上，一點也沒有。他掃視Mycroft，看上去如他感覺一樣興奮。一想到那可能性，他的膽量就悸動不已。「審訊可以很粗暴的，你肯定要嗎？」他幾乎可以肯定他們想法一致，但他想再三確認。Mycroft點頭，他的呼吸變得稀淺。他想把Mycroft綁到椅子上，調戲他直至他乞求。他掙脫著體內那股悸動，試著回想有沒有繩子，很快在心裡想過櫥櫃裡的存庫但記起沒有。操。接著他有別的想法。「起來，手放到頭後。」

Mycroft遲疑地慢慢站起。兩隻手放好，他說，「不必輕率魯莽，探長。」

「是『督察』，但現在你會稱呼我為『先生』。明白了？」

Mycroft點頭。

「我說，『明白了』？」

「明白了，先生，」他回答。

「好多。現在，到睡房去跪下。要是你有別的打算，我會立刻按住你，快得令你頭暈。」他發現自己希望Mycroft會逃跑，希望把他按在牆上，感受他心跳加速。

Mycroft起步走到房間去，Greg從廚房裡拿過一張木椅。當Mycroft聽到凳腳和地板的摩擦聲，他轉身衝向大門。

Greg任由椅子鏗鏘的跌在地上，猛力沖向Mycroft的方向，順著力道把他推到牆上。緊緊地靠著Mycroft，他威脅的低聲說，「我想我已告訴你別妄想，要是你有別的花樣，我沒意見的，我可習慣對付你們這種人。」

「我不會告訴你任何事。」

「是啊，他們都是這麼說。」他抓住他的手腕，把他推向睡房。「再試試看，跪在地上。」他慶幸昨天有吸塵。「手放在頭上。」Mycroft立刻遵照指示。「很好，你學乖了。現在別動。」他關上身後的睡房門，從晾衣櫃裡那出一張打算捐出的舊被單，接著回到廚房拿起倒在地上的椅子。無視著自己的悸動，他有遠見的在廚房抽屜裡拿了一把鈍剪刀。回到睡房時，Mycroft仍然跪在床腳邊。

當他開口說話，Mycroft扭過頭看著他。

「沒有繩子，但這些會更好，」他帶著掠奪的笑容說，把被單撕成幾條。很多條。「好了，起身，把手放在身後。」

當Mycroft面向他，他的表情比之前更幸福。在客廳的扭打令他一貫完美無瑕的頭髮變得凌亂，臉頰通紅。更明顯的是，他的褲襠是繃緊的。Greg忍不住笑起來。

Mycroft回以笑容，Greg更開始咯咯笑起來，兩人完全脫離了角色。

Greg手掩在臉上，深呼一口氣，試著重新進入角色。

「你沒非常認真對待這審訊，探長，」Mycroft以關心的口吻說。

「先生，」他更正Mycroft。

「探長先生，」Mycroft冷淡地說。

Greg再沒法保持鎮靜，板起的臉融化成一陣笑聲，大得整個胸膛都震動，幾秒後他掙扎著好好呼吸起來。Mycroft也同樣的大笑，Greg放棄整個角色扮演，抓住Mycroft一起拉倒在床上。兩人面對著對方，他用吻驅趕揮之不去的笑聲。「你的演技真差，」他告訴Mycroft，「雖然我不介意。」

「我不肯定是不是我的錯，據我記憶你才是那個忍不住的。」

「『探長先生』？你叫我如何保持板著臉？」

沾沾自喜的笑容浮現在Mycroft臉上。「那代表是我從這次審訊中勝出。」

「喔，我不清楚了，你可是躺在我的床上。我覺得是個平局。」

Mycroft微笑著傾前親吻他。就算兩人仍然悸動，親吻還是溫柔不促，帶著熟悉感。

「你知道，我才剛發現了點事，」Mycroft說。

「嗯？」

「你能令我笑，我指的是真正的笑，從未試過的。我一般都只為嘲笑別人而笑。」

那種孤獨感令Greg心痛得像被刀割一樣。

「自從你以慢鏡在我窗口跑過……我不知道；那是多年來我第一次真正感受到樂意。」

「我也不知道為何我會想到這樣做，就只是想博君一笑。」

「管用了。」

Greg伸出手把Mycroft的手放到手中，帶到嘴邊輕輕吻下，閉上眼沉醉於Mycroft皮膚覆在自己臉上的溫度，將溫柔的吻逐一落下在指關節、手指和手背，在他的臉頰像貓一樣揉過。他打開眼睛，凝視著面前這可愛的男人，跟Mycroft一樣感到歡喜，並一如往常的不知如何表達自己的感受。「我已經放棄找尋生命中的那個人，接著你就開始監視我，而我沒比這更開心過。」

Mycroft燦爛一笑。「這又是另一件事。」

他抬起頭挑眉頭。「怎樣？」

「你是我家人以外，唯一不怕告訴我真正想法的人。」

「什麼？對於你監視我的想法？」他打趣道。

「或許那麼一點點吧，更多是『收集資訊』，那是工作的一部分。」

「好吧，那不是我工作的一部分，」Greg回答。

Mycroft疑惑地側著頭。「什麼不是？」

「把人繃起來去『提取資訊』，但我肯定我可以做個例外的。」

「使出你最惡劣的手段吧，探長。」這是個玩味的挑戰。

「嗯？我可能得對你粗暴。」

「姑且聽著吧，」Mycroft以邪惡的笑容回答。  
  


* * *

 

「似乎我們老是最終一起躺在床上，」Mycroft說，手心不在焉的撫摸Greg大腿。

「你說得像件壞事一樣，」Greg配以親吻回答，令Mycroft閉嘴。

「或許我們是在彌補失去的時間？」

「或許吧，我更覺得是跟你是個性感的混蛋有關，在你身邊時我總是忍不住。」

Greg挑著眉頭得意地笑的表情令Mycroft心都溶掉，那個笑容就像在挑戰他但同時又是Sherlock口中的「用眼神操你」。這個說法雖粗俗但既準確，要是Greg在官員會議裡給他這個表情，他絕對會忘記如何說話。他的手移到Greg胯襠，用力一捏。「天，你真性感，這根本就不公平。」

「我以為我們在討論你，性感先生。」

「我們倆實在可笑得很，你知道的，」Mycroft憐愛地說。「我們就像青少年一樣。」

Greg咯咯笑。「是啊，我知道的。不是很棒麼？」

Mycroft笑著翻滾身子躺下。「棒得要命。」

「那麼，我知道你今晚打算回去，但想不想留下來過夜？」

他想了一會兒。「我很樂意，那麼明早我可以去看另外兩家。」他揚起眉頭繼續說，「可是我沒帶更換衣物。」

「他們才不會說什麼，另外我可以給你新內衣褲，沒有人會發現有什麼差別。」

「的確是的。」

「早上我們可以出去走走，你可以穿新跑步裝備。雖不能保證我能忍住不摸你，但在公眾場合我會盡量抑制住的。」

又是那無恥的笑容，總是令人消除疑慮的。要是我們能把那笑容改裝成武器，我的老天啊，那絕對會迷倒整隊軍隊。「你才不會。」

「要是我全程跟著就不能了，那麼你能留下嗎？」

「怎可不能？你說了那麼有說服力的理由。」

「太好了，」Greg說，很快的按下一吻。

「我想我們該起身，裝著當個大人。」

「你過分高估我了，」他雖如此說著，但還是把雙腳搖到床邊起身，從抽屜拿出兩條乾淨的四角內褲。「來，這裡，比找回自己的容易些。」被單最終亂成一團堆在床上，兩人的褲子大概也埋藏在其中。Greg看著他起身穿上內褲，看到他在找褲子時臉色稍微變了。「你不必穿上衣服的，我指，你穿著衣服時很好看，但半裸時更好看。」

他挑眉。「謝謝，但我想你言重了。」Sherlock的外表一直對他自己的自我形象有深遠影響，至今他依然難以相信Greg覺得他很有吸引力，他絲毫不覺得自己有吸引力。

Greg似乎感覺到他不自在。「抱歉，別介意我的說話。」他開始穿上衣服，Mycroft隨之跟隨。「晚餐想吃什麼？我知道我聽著像常吃外賣，我想是的。要出去吃嗎？」

「我可以下廚。」

Greg緊張地稍微移動身子。「我不肯定有沒有材料。」

「地鐵站附近不是有店鋪麼？」

「是的，不是很遠。可是你真的想下廚？感覺有很多工序。」

「那會是我的榮幸。」他檢查過廚房裡的材料。Greg的確沒說謊，裡頭真的沒什麼可以下廚用，可是他又不是要煮七道菜的大餐。「你討厭濃厚的醬汁嗎？我可以煮雞肉白汁寬麵。」那是道簡易美味的菜，但材料有牛油、忌廉和芝士，一點也不輕盈。他很快補充，「或是我可以用紅醬弄點別的。」

「天啊，那白汁聽著棒極了，我想吃了好幾天。」

他們走路到店裡買了幾樣需要的材料，Greg挑了瓶酒襯托晚餐。一個半小時後，他們已安頓在廚房吃伴著忌廉汁的雞肉寬麵。

「我的天啊，」Greg吃過第一口後說，「真好吃。」他喝了一口酒。

「你說『濃厚醬汁』時我還以為會重得要多。我指，我知道裡面有忌廉和其他，但麵條沒有濕淋淋的，簡直完美。」

Mycroft因為那讚賞而燦爛地笑。「如果用得太多醬汁，會蓋過雞肉的味道。」

「你得教我如何下廚。這道菜不用花太多時間，我該吃少點外賣。」

「我很樂意，其實沒那麼困難，只是照著食譜而已。」

「這個你可沒有食譜。」

「起初有的，但這道簡單，加上經常煮，所以不用看著。」

「所以這根本不是魔法？」

「只是出乎意料的平凡，要是你喜歡，明天我可以示範如何炒蛋。」

「好啊，我想看。」接著，Greg帶著那經常令Mycroft心融化的戲謔『表情』補充，「你會把我變成令人尊敬的廚師。」  
  


* * *

 

Greg醒來看見射進睡房的陽光，聽到身旁淺淺的呼吸聲。沒有什麼比這更好。

Mycroft負責煮蛋，他則負責多士，還有茶。

「你不是喝咖啡嗎？」

「你的機器寵壞我，喝不下自己家裡的，」Greg取笑。「而且，昨天的茶也好喝。早餐後想去走走嗎？」

「我得穿上那反光外套嗎？」Mycroft笑著問。「我會像條香蕉一樣。」

「是非常性感的香蕉。而我就像個西柚，你的身材比我更適合水果主題運動裝。」

Mycroft咯咯笑。

「不，認真的；現在打著電話開車的司機多的是，我們得準備好一切。你不用拉起拉鍊的。」

「情況真的如此惡劣？」

「是的，特別是燈光暗淡時更要緊，但最好還是任何時候也穿著。抱歉，我知道我聽著像難聽的公眾安全廣播。」

「不，沒事的。只是沒想到而已。」

他們穿好衣服，Mycroft穿著新裝備，而Greg依舊穿著那雙可悲的運動鞋。他們坐在床邊系鞋帶。

「買你這些時原打算買雙新的，但店快要關門。我知道這雙很難看。」

「我忙於看你雙腿沒在意。」

「我也是，」他回答，用欣賞的目光看著他。雙手撫過Mycroft穿著緊身褲的大腿內側，擰起眉頭。「你知道，我們不一定要出去。」

「要是每次你看我穿著緊身褲時也讓你做主，我永遠也學不會跑步。」

「哼，說得對。」他靠前吻他。「待會能好好蹂躪你嗎？」

「嗯，那會是我的榮幸。」

「對啊，會是的，」他厚臉皮地說。

他們準備好，兩人都像穿著緊身服飾的熒光水果一樣。

「去哪兒？」

「我想我們去公園吧，在那裡可以脫掉外套。」

「系在腰上？」

「當然不是，那可毀了風景，」他帶著好色的笑容說。「捲起藏在衣服的後袋裡。」

「喔，我還在想那袋口的用途，似乎有點可笑。」

他們維持著適中的步伐直至走到肯辛頓公園中間的池塘，Greg建議在那兒休息一會兒。

「你覺得怎樣？」

「比想像中好，肺部沒什麼問題。」他甚至連一滴汗也沒有。

Greg看看手機，他們一小時內走了三哩路，那是「正常步行速度」，但考慮到他一周前才在醫院裡吸氧氣，「正常」已經是不錯的成績。「你的表現不錯，鞋磨腳嗎？」

「不，很舒服。」

「那就好了，你在大屋走動沒白費了。」

「我感覺那些比較慢。」

「那些大概，較多起伏。」

「我們走得有多快？」

「大概一小時三哩。」

「跑一下你覺得怎樣？」Mycroft問。

Greg揚起眉梢。「我不肯定是否太早了；我不想你傷了自己，你該問問醫生。」

Mycroft給他沒精打采的神情。「要是她知道我在大屋走動，會嚇到她的。在那問題上我不相信她的判斷。」

「好吧，我想如果這週她讓你回來，她必定覺得你的情況良好。」

「的而且確。」

「檢查一下沒差的，注意我完全是在說專業意見那方面而已。」

「當然了，」Mycroft帶著大家都明白的表情說。

Mycroft在池塘邊小跑時Greg一直留意著他，當他開始喘氣就讓他停下。「真棒，」他說。「跑步用品店的那位女士說得對，你的天分很好，我沒有什麼要更正。」

「真的？」

「是啊，要坐下來休息一下？」

「好的。」

他們在餘數不多的長凳坐下，太陽一直留在這兒，四周也是人，都在週日早上散步或遛狗，幾個無畏無懼的孩子甚至在人造池塘裡嬉戲。

「你會像Sherlock那樣演繹別人嗎？」

Mycroft笑了。「從來也不說出聲而已。」

「第一次看見我時你演繹出什麼？」記憶正確的話，那天他穿著鬆垮垮的運動褲，半死不了的樣子。

Mycroft低聲發笑，眼光放遠，回想起當時令他會心微笑。過了幾秒他轉向面對他。「說真的？」

「對。」

「一樣糟透的事也沒有，當時我沒法有條理地思考，那是人生中第一次。」

他伸出手放在Mycroft的手上，想著自己究竟做了什麼才能如此幸運。

兩人在陽光底下慵懶休息，悠閒地談天。Greg慫恿他演繹路過陌生人的骯髒（或不太骯髒）生活，他自己演繹了幾個，但大多都是胡謅，只為引Mycroft發笑。他們的對話從未如此輕鬆自如。自第一約會，兩人一起走過這麼多路，起初他們多麼笨拙，與現在完全不同。「你何時去看那些房屋？我們大概該回去了，我想差不多是午餐時間。」

「嗯，我想他們可以改動時間的，但我不想太遲去。你要來嗎？」

「好啊，感覺挺有趣的。我沒什麼——」他開始說，接著打了個趔趄記起才不是。「噢，操操操操操，」他說，懊惱的仰後。

Mycroft嚇倒，靜坐看著。

「抱歉，我外甥女今天下午有場芭蕾舞表演什麼的，我完全忘記了。我想請你一起看的，但——」

「沒問題，」他打斷道。「看房子後我回家就好了，我不想打擾你們。」

Greg瞇起眼睛。他從不如此打斷別人說話。從Mycroft的說話裡聽出一絲失望，這警醒了他，Greg心裡做了推斷。「不是那樣的。」

「不是什麼？」Mycroft問，雖然不帶冰冷，但他的情緒周圍築起了一道接近明顯的牆。令他心裡警鐘大響。

Greg深呼吸了一口氣，他不想搞壞這件事。「你覺得我不想你來，是因為我不想你見我的家人。」

「然後？」跟那時一樣的自衛表情。

「你是對的，但不是因為我不想人在公眾場合看見我們，或因為你令我蒙羞。」

Mycroft稍微側頭。「那麼，為何？」

「因為我姊姊是恐同的蠢蛋，我不想你因為她而不快，那天你在醫院時我已經在電話了經歷了一次。」光是回想那事件也令他緊張。「她的思想還停留在他媽的黑暗時代，」他喃喃的補充。

「我很抱歉，」Mycroft看著地面說。「我不該先入為主……好吧，先入為主一切。」

Greg對他悔恨一笑。「沒事的，上週我也做了類似的事，記得嗎？」

「幸好這次沒有走到那一步，謝謝你這麼敏銳。」Mycroft說。

「是啊，這問題我們的確在改善。所以是的，我外甥女很可愛的，但我姊姊就是個天煞的悲劇。我們多年來也沒法融洽相處。」

「很抱歉聽到這。」

Greg聳聳肩。「都盡力而為了，對不？來吧，回去了，要不然我們都會遲到。」

「表演會在哪兒？」

「豪恩斯洛區那兒；我會坐計程車。要是我穿著電單車服裝出現，我不認為她會樂於見到。」他帶著笑聲說。

「你喜歡的話我可以載你去。」

「那會是我的榮幸。」

Greg把冗長的計程車車程和與Mycroft共度時光的景象稍微對比，根本就不用比。「你肯定的話，那棒極了。」

Mycroft微笑，然後他們開始走路回去Greg的住宅。


	9. 第九章

Greg想確保他提早到達。像是命運的安排一樣，他們抵達文娛中心時Katie和Janice同時走到前門。操，他想，她清楚Mycroft的事。可是，他還是裝著不知道。「我回去後給你電話，好嗎？」他說，坐在乘客座位對Mycroft緊張一笑。

「嗯，要是你還想吃晚飯，我可以過來接你。」

「謝了。」他想親他一下，也差點不加思索的做了，但他止住自己。他握著Mycroft的手捏了一下。「謝謝送我一程。」

「當然了。」

「回頭見，希望吧。」

「我也是。」

他踏出車輛，趕過去Katie那方，女孩身上的粉紅芭蕾舞短裙差不多被臃厚的大衣蓋過。他直截了當無視了Janice的瞪眼。「嘿，陽光！」

「嗨，Greg叔叔！」

「這就是你的表演服裝？」他說笑。「那可會有點熱。」

她咯咯地笑。「別傻了，我才不會穿外套表演。」她打開拉鍊。「看？」

「噢，真漂亮！」

「穿好外套，你會著涼的，」Janice責罵。

「嗨，Jan。」

「Greg，」她說，最簡單不過的表示。

如果她不打算作任何改善，他也不會。

他把視線轉回Katie身上。「興奮嗎？」

她雀躍地點頭。「我們練習了好久。」

「好吧，你會表演得好好的，」他說，彎腰擁抱她。「祝你好運（Break a leg）。」

「哎喲！為何我會想斷一隻腿？」

「呃，抱歉。那是指『祝你好運』。」

她對他挑眉。「真奇怪。」

「來吧，甜心，我們要準備了，」Janice說，繼續無視他。

「好好享受，陽光！完了再見。」

「謝謝，Greg叔叔。」

他到裡面去，在「觀眾席」裡找了個座位坐下，那是一個小房間放滿摺凳。他太早到達，裡面還未擠擁，逼於無奈只好坐在一排接近空的座位，他多希望能避免坐在姐姐旁邊。

她很快過來會合，直接開始尖銳的審訊。「所以那就是你的新男朋友？」

「他叫Mycroft。」

「喔，已經是新的一個，嗯？」她用指責的語調說。

他的臉容困惑地扭作一團。「你在說什麼？」

「之前的是『John』。」

他突然明白過來。「不，我只是在用John的電話。」

「噢，我以為你說他在醫院，在我看來挺好的。」

Greg嘆氣。這情況轉壞的速度比他預期還要快，說得越少越好，要不然他很可能會告訴她她可以在哪兒發她那表心胸狹窄的高見。「火災是兩週前的事了。」

「我怎會一直留意著你的社交生活？要知道我也有我自己的。」

「你當然有，」他強顏歡笑地說，接著扭過身子面向另一方向，從袋口裡找出電話看郵件，裝著忙碌似的。如果不是要留在這裡看Katie，他早已離開了。

「你別無視我。」

他無視了她，繼續無視她直至她氣鼓鼓離開，跺著腳轉到別的座位。她發脾氣的態度比這裡某些孩子還要差。不過，來這裡看Katie還是值得的。

自從Katie父親離開他們後，他見Katie的次數頻密了；Janice晚上外出時會讓他帶Katie。他很開心可以與外甥共度時光，但Janice的暗諷和小家子氣評論是唯一難以接受的，他不知自己還能忍受多少。

燈光終於漸漸暗淡起來，看著十五個四歲小女孩穿上相同的芭蕾舞短裙在房間前方旋轉起來，他把一切拋諸腦後。  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft駛離路邊，進入走走停停的車群中，透過後視鏡看著他。Greg從容地和外甥談話，這是他自己面對孩子時未曾成功過的。但從Greg和他姊姊交談時的肩膀姿態，看出那份緊張感，他輕微笑笑，不是因為有趣，而是因為他從中看出他和Sherlock交談的影子。

在他開回倫敦市中心的途中，再次考慮其他房屋的事情。他不想去看那些房子，不需要去，第一家是完美的，他喜歡的，Greg也喜歡的，沒意義去再看其他。他打電話給經紀取消預約，沒理由去浪費整個下午陪伴那些笨蛋。現在他有時間去辦公室處理事務，還有早前和Sherlock約好的短暫拜訪。他在Sherlock家門前的「限制」泊車位停下，從錢包裡拿出「特別」泊車准許證。這是在倫敦合理泊車的唯一方法。

Sherlock穿著目前喜歡的晨衣應門，那是Mycroft去年聖誕節送給他的藍色晨衣。「我在忙碌。」

「當然是的了。你好，Sherlock。」

他已經衝回廚房裡，裡面傳出嘶嘶聲和不祥的氣味。

「那是有毒的嗎？」他平和地問。

「不太。」

「John在哪兒？」

「對他來說太毒，出去了。」

「啊，」Mycroft說，走到窗邊輕輕打開讓空氣進來。他耐心等候Sherlock完成實驗，打擾這類事情是個壞主意。

最終Sherlock走進客廳，懷疑地盯著Mycroft。「政府什麼時候開始有『悠閒週五』？」

「今天是週日。」

「噢，是麼？」他被這完全迷惑了。「那解釋了為何John今天整天都在。」

「雖然我並不期望你會知道，但星期四過後我才再上班。目前我還住在祖屋裡。」

Sherlock挑起眉梢。

「那場火警，」Mycroft幫忙補充。

他恍然大悟的為之一振。「對了！你好了點沒有？」

「好多了。」

「好極。」接著他後退一步，檢視Mycroft找出線索。

「要是要花這麼久你的能力可變差了。」Mycroft乾巴巴的說。

「你昨天到步，身上的衣服連續穿了兩天，可是你從不這樣做。你衣著隨便，所以是來見Greg，西裝會令他不自在。你沒有用往常的梳洗物品證明你在他那處過夜，但不是預期之內的。」

「還有？」

「告訴他他的頭髮產品讓你的頭髮變得古怪，」Sherlock假笑著說。

他是對的，的確如此。「我指你還演繹出什麼？」

「好吧，假若以你毛孔散發的蒜頭惡臭為依據，昨天你吃了中東或意大利菜。為何你會在這？」

「我想我該過來打招呼，」他故意緩慢地說。

「不，我指在倫敦。你不是該在郊區呼吸新鮮空氣什麼的嗎？」

「我打算買新房子。」

Sherlock說話時一直踱步，但是那句話他停下腳步。「你跟Greg一起買新房子？那可真快。」

「不，我在買一家取代燒得只剩外殼的舊居。」

「新的有多少間睡房？」

「什麼令你覺得我已決定好買哪家？」

「因為你無法忍受阿諛奉承的經紀，除非你已在網上完成資料搜集並且找到一家，否則你不會在這裡。」

「我已把目標縮減到三個。」

「但你沒說我錯了。」Sherlock瞇著眼一秒。「啊！你喜歡第一家，而且不困擾於另外兩家。若是不必，為何還要忍受更多白痴？」

他對Sherlock虛弱一笑。「挺對的。」

「所以，多少個睡房？」

「五個」

「他何時搬進去？」

「如我所說，他不會。」

「真的，Mycroft？舊居有五個睡房，我無法想像你沒好理由去解釋減少房間數目的原因。」

「地理位置更好。」

「浪漫但對無必要的財富展示感到不自在，」Sherlock繼續。

這迅速而準確的演繹令Sherlock展開笑顏，說出總結：「他不會搬進去，但不能排除可能性，始終，你們的關係還在初期階段。」

「自從Philip後未曾見過你對一個人如此認真。」

「拜託，」他厭惡的說，「我不想討論這。」

「兩段關係之間距離12年的確是長時間。」

「你的意思是？」

「喔，我不知道，在培養對啤酒和足球的愛好，對不？決定去釣別的金魚？」

「現在你只是在惹人憎恨而已，我是在為他培養興趣。你們這些人不該有口說別人，沒口說自己。」

「這不相關。」

Mycroft翻過白眼，主要是為滿足自己。

「他有沒有告訴你他曾打電話給我？」Sherlock問。

「他有，謝謝向他解釋。似乎我們都不擅長交流。」

「你在說你自己而已吧。」

「我在說Greg。」

「當然了，」Sherlock假笑著說。「所以，我該開始想結婚禮物？」

「不！看在老天的分上，別開始對Greg暗示那些事情，否則我會告訴媽咪你開始對宗教感興趣，讓她今年拉你去當聖誕義工。」

「你不會。」

「我從不空口說白話，」他警告的笑著說。

「我幫了你，你知道的，」Sherlock有點傲慢的說。

Mycroft嚴肅起來。「為此我永遠也感謝你，和Greg在一起讓我發現自己好多年未曾真正開心過。」

「我知道，」Sherlock靜靜的回答。「這『陪伴』的意義重遠，我為你的快樂感到高興。」

「謝謝。」這場談話急轉至一個他未曾和Sherlock探討過的領域，還未探討過的。「我該離開了，回家前得去辦公室處理事務。」

「今晚不再留在Greg那兒？」

他不然地皺眉，背叛了腦裡的想法。他未曾想過，但當然這不是問題範圍內。

「你該問問。你永不知道他的想法，」Sherlock說，從Mycroft的表情變化中演繹出那明顯的想法。

「好的。謝謝，Sherlock，」他有點惱火的說。「我不想打擾太久。」

「或是別的。」他假笑道。

Mycroft再次翻過白眼滿足自己，不認為他的評論值得任何回應。「你上次和媽咪談話時何時？」

「你期望我會記得？」

「不，我不認為會。我會代你向她問好。」

「你一直也是。」接著，他認真起來：「我很高興你找到了他，他對你是好的。」

他若有所思地點頭。「他的確是。」接著他從沉思中回神過來微笑。「代我向John問好，試著別燒掉住宅。保持聯絡。」  
  


* * *

 

他離開後辦公室原封不動，即是說，見然有序。他微笑，很快他就會完完全全回到這裡，再次控制一切。

差不多一切。

有一件事是失控的。

靠在椅背，他思考著Sherlock所說的。他和Greg的關係很快變得非常認真起來，一般情況下，情感上如此親密他會逃跑，直至找出這份親密感會否提供他所需的。自從Philip不忠背叛，他發覺完全避免人與人之間糾纏會比較容易，但他在醫院裡休養給了Greg類似一段「寬限期」，期間他無法屈服於毫無根據的恐懼，一份令他感覺受傷前該斬斷一切的恐懼；這段時間他沒法控制一切，也或許是他人生中最幸運的事。

第一次看見Greg跑過窗口，他已被迷得神暈顛倒了；Greg以那匪夷所思的慢動作令他笑的那刻，他已心動。現在，不論他想承認與否，他已完全墮入愛河。  
  


* * *

 

表演會完結後，Greg在等待Janice和Katie出來。

「跳得真棒，陽光！」

「謝謝！」她說，在穿著外套和芭蕾舞裙的同時再次旋轉。「送你過來的那個男人在哪兒？他是你的朋友？」

他真該稱讚她，她沒漏看，將來定能為一名好探長。

「他不值一問，」Janice厲聲斥責。

Greg瞪著她，然後蹲下看著Kaite。「是的，他是我的朋友，他送我過來好讓我不用乘計程車。」

「喔，」她明顯滿意這個答案。「你會不會很快再可以照顧我？」

「我也希望如此，陽光。」Janice會更討厭哪樣？他和Mycroft的關係還是付錢給保姆？他抱抱Kaite，企圖看著他們走回車裡時不去思考這問題。  
  


* * *

  
Mycroft看過今天的情報機關匯報，正要看俄羅斯軍隊行動報告的第十頁時電話響起，他完全忘記了時間。

「嗨，是我。」

光憑聲線就能聽到Greg在微笑，也感染他微笑。「你好『我』，表演會如何？」

「Katie很棒，Janice就……還是老樣子，少說為妙。你還在看房子？」

「不，我決定那沒什麼意思；我會買那家。我去了辦點公事。」

「噢，抱歉。別被我打擾了。」

「我無任歡迎你的打擾，需要載你一程嗎？」

「不，我在計程車裡，不過還是謝了。你還想吃晚餐，還是我得把你送給大英政府？」

「噢，我相信很快就能離開，我該在住宅跟你會合？」

「好啊，那很好。想吃什麼？」

「無所謂，你想到什麼？」

「任何外賣以外的，」Greg輕笑著說。

「喜歡牛排嗎？」

「愛死了。」

「很好，」Mycroft說。「我會安排好。」

「嗯，需要裝扮一下嗎？因為我最好的西裝是上年出席朋友婚宴的那套。」

他看看自己的後備西裝，就掛在外套旁邊的西裝袋裡。他可選擇這或是他過去兩天穿著的襯衫便褲，沒有外套，沒有領帶。他未曾穿過少於三件套的衣服，但不想令Greg感到不自在。讓習俗去死吧。「怎樣都沒關係，去到那兒我再解釋。」

「嗯，好吧。回頭見。」

他拿起辦公室的電話說，「是的，這裡是Mycroft Holmes。麻煩你五點兩位的私人晚餐。好極了，謝謝。」第歐根尼俱樂部的會員就是有這個好處。  
  


* * *

 

「所以，嗯，我們要去哪？」Greg問。

「我的俱樂部。」

「你有個俱樂部？」

「飛機的附送禮品。」

「那是個笑話，對吧？」

「是的，」Mycroft說，對他玩味地笑。「是第歐跟尼俱樂部，在我的辦公室附近。全都是比我更古板、半死不活的紳士，但裡面有間環境很好的私人飯廳。」

「但……我不用裝扮？」

「除非你想，那是個非常隱秘的飯廳。」

「我會否覺得不得其所？說真的？」他還穿著去表演會的衣服，一件得體的襯衫和比較好的上班長褲，有外套但沒有領帶。

「現在你比我穿得更正裝，你喜歡的話可以脫掉外套。」

「我半希望你脫掉這些衣服然後裡面是件三件套，你知道，就像蜘蛛俠那樣，何時都做好準備。」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「我想你脫我衣服的次數已經多得知道不是真的。」

「你永不知道；你可是『偽裝大師』。」他們互相交換個笑容。他為不用穿他的「好」西裝而鬆一口氣，那不太合身，自己也未曾穿得舒適。

隨著Mycroft在倫敦街道上開車，Greg忍不住問：「所以，開車是怎麼回事？」

「什麼？」

「你有司機從醫院送你回家，在犯罪現場那兒我看到你有司機，而且在倫敦開車大多數人也會惱得想挖了自己雙眼出來。所以，為何你在開車？」

「喔。實話說，我享受開車。整週也有司機為我開車，而我只顧看著手提電腦工作，可以融入四周環境的感覺挺煥然一新。」

Greg若有所思地點頭。「那麼，這輛車是你的？」

「不，我為了這週末而租的，市內沒有存著。」

「所以週末你也可以用那司機？」

「要是我想用，可以的。但我不喜歡約會時也有人為我開車，我說的是語帶雙關。」

Greg咯咯笑了。「是啊，我同意你的。」

他們走進第歐跟尼俱樂部裡的寧靜走廊，Mycroft已事前解釋過「規矩」，他感覺像意外闖進片場，實在難以相信現今還有這樣的地方存在。當Mycroft說「私人用餐室」，他是指字面上的，用餐室外觀比Mycroft莊園裡的飯廳更正規，有古董傢俬和一張兩人用的大枱。

Greg望向他。「真的瘋了。」

「他們有很好的牛排，」Mycroft反駁。

「我甚至不知道該用哪支叉。」

「我從未吃過沙威瑪或用手進餐，而我想我們都同意那次結局不錯。」

Greg笑了，他說得有道理。

那牛排和酒、還有甜品，和其他一切，真的絕妙。那是他有過最棒的晚餐，也可能是最昂貴的，但他不肯定。當他們準備離開，沒有人上前要求付錢。他疑惑的望向Mycroft。

「是會員福利，」他帶著笑容說。

「好吧。」

當他們回到車上，他說，「所以你可以隨時在那兒用餐？」

Mycroft點頭。

「真好。」

「沒有人陪伴就只是極其沉悶而已，」他微笑著說。「有合適的人選陪伴情況好多了。」  
  


* * *

 

Mycroft望出直升機的窗外，頭盔阻隔了螺旋槳的砰砰砰聲。他在回去莊園的路途，膝蓋上放著他整週都在想著的Turner畫作，但那段時間得出的結果比預期的遠多了。

當中很多是他本應要保持感情距離的事。

要注意，他不是沒去嘗試，只是覺得自從被Philip傷害過後該如此做。

這就是愛，對吧？讓你做傻事。

就像大笑、做愛和過得愉快這種傻事。

難以反駁。

他已經後悔回家這個非常理智的決定，而不是留下來再過多一夜。Greg得早早上班，Mycroft有晨早視像會議，而且他沒乾淨衣服，他現在穿著Greg的四角內褲，這點令他會心微笑。他不想提出這個建議的。理性上，他清楚自己的情緒需要空間，Greg不會想他一星期24小時都在身邊，他們的關係進展得太快，這些他都清楚。

但以上任何一項也沒影響他情願依靠在Greg寬闊的懷抱裡，去感受他的脈搏跳動，而不是直升機螺旋槳的轉動聲。


	10. 第十章

案件把Greg拖著拖著，回到辦公室時已經是十一點。他答應過Mycroft會打給他，但似乎已經太晚太不合宜。他盯著桌上的文件，想著能否逃離棄置不理，然後感覺自己像按時服藥一樣，需要好好跟Mycroft說說話。他妥協的發了個短信，希望Mycroft睡覺時調了靜音，沒被打擾。

抱歉，沒完沒了的案件，想說晚安而已，希望沒吵醒你。

接著電話就響起。

「哈囉，Greg。」Mycroft的聲線邪惡低沉中帶著一絲玩味。

那真……意料之外。「沒吵醒你吧？」

「沒怎麼，不。我剛在想你。」

Mycroft說出來的方式令他胯襠腫脹起來，親愛的老天，那聲線該列為犯法。

「嗯？聽起來不錯。」他起身關上門。以他所知，整個樓層都應該沒有人，但他不想冒險被走過的人發現這場該挺有趣的對話。「被人記掛的感覺真好。」

「嗯。我只是在想你在我裡面的感覺會比這玩具有多好。」

Greg差點嗆住，抓緊桌邊才能站穩腳。那不是他期望聽到的，他不是介意，但要是三週前有人對他說Mycroft Holmes會和他電話性愛，他決定會將對方帶去問話。他不知道該如何回應，大腦因瞬間勃起而不能思考。他下意識地急促令人害羞的小聲發出呻吟。

「你寵壞了我，你知的，」Mycroft繼續，「除非想著你在我裡面抽送、填滿，我永不可能再用玩具。」

「喔天啊，」他一邊說著這句唯一想到的話，一邊跌跌碰碰蹣跚到椅子跌坐下去，雙腳再也無法站直。光憑Mycroft的聲線和描繪的畫面，他完全硬了，除了靠後坐好從褲裡掏出、釋放他的堅硬，他想不到任何更好的事。「我……不能，」他喃喃說道，「不能在這，我會給開除的。」

「喔，你在上班？」Mycroft震驚的說但很快恢復過來。「不，你當然不能，不能在這。」他停頓一下。「但你不必如此，因為我會令你洩在褲裡。」

Greg重重哽咽一下，手按著高高翹起的勃起。那種一切表露無遺的感覺只令他更躁動。

「上次這樣的情況是何時，嗯？」

「天啊。在學校，我想，但不是這樣。」

「不是跟某個在告訴你他們如何一邊用玩具打開自己，一邊想像著你的人？」

「不，」他不自然的回答，身體尖叫著要他做點什麼。「聽著，或許我能進男廁？」他急切地說。

「不，我要你留在你身處的位置，坐在桌後。你在你的座位前，對吧？」

「是的，操你媽。」

「要是我在你那處，我會跪在你面前，拉下你的褲子，剛好可以含住你那可愛的老二。」

「喔天啊，」Greg喃喃說，盡可能伸手撫摸自己的堅挺。感覺很好，但及不上肌膚相親的那種感覺。

「你覺得你能保持安靜嗎？你知道，我不會對你仁慈的。」

Greg滑下身子，拉下拉鏈但鈕扣還是扣著。理直氣壯地想要是沒有掏出陰莖，還是能逃過一劫的。我究竟在想什麼？

「我聽到了，Greg；不準碰，我不想你惹事。」

「你怎能期望我什麼也不做？」Greg對著電話發牢騷，在遵從Mycroft的指示前好好揉了自己的陰莖一下。「你在殺死我。」

「因為我有個提案給你。要是你現在讓我這樣做，我會容許你把我壓在我的辦公桌上，把我操到失神。」

他一句話也說不出，只能抑制住自己發出呻吟。

「我辦公室的私隱度高得多了，」Mycroft補充事實，「而且當然是在辦公時間後。現在，我們說到哪兒？我想是我含住你的老二？」

「你真邪惡。」

「而你喜歡的。你愛我跪在你面前，不是嗎？口裡塞得滿滿的？」他回到色氣滿載的聲線，Greg手覆在胯襠處，恨不得要點摩擦。

「操，Mycroft。你何時開始會說淫話？」

「我說電話時不常有個玩具埋在屁股裡，」他帶著玩味說。「雖然如我所說，這玩意一點也比不上你在我裡面、抽送、填滿，但光想像你把我壓在桌上的景象，就能讓我把這玩意重重長推進去。」

現在憑著Mycroft所說的，Greg無法不去想像，他的想像終於跟上他。「我不會讓你除下那西裝；只會拉下你的褲子，在你衣冠楚楚的情況下要你。」

Mycroft優雅地笑。「關於西裝的知識你還有得學，褲子是用吊帶掛起的。」

「那我會看著你解下鈕扣。要是你花得太久，可能得脫至膝蓋上，我可不能閒著等你。」

在這段對話的第一次，他終於聽到Mycroft呻吟，無恥地呻吟，聽到背景聲裡被扇了一下的聲音。「喜歡這想法，對吧？是啊，我也喜歡。雖然沒試過在桌上操誰，但我願意一試。看著我那樣子插入你，絕對是道好風景。」

「要粗暴的，」Mycroft說，他圓滑的聲線突然變得醉人。

「喔，當然了。我會把你操得那種填滿感揮之不去，得用手掩住你的口才能靜下來。」

Mycroft再次呻吟，求饒的直叫。

「拔出那玩具然後再推進去，重重的。我要聽到你射出來，別對我忍住。因為我得保持安靜，我想聽到你口中每一道叫喊。」

他聽到Mycroft停了自慰幾秒鐘，接著一聲大聲的呻吟。天，真希望那是我。聽到肉體碰撞的聲音再次響起，他說，「我會抓住你的屁股，把你操得不用我的手也能射出來。當你射了以後，我會要你舔走桌面的痕跡。」老天爺，這想法究竟從何來？他永遠也不會要他這樣做。但明顯這想法對Mycroft非常管用，因為電話那頭發出一聲長而壓抑的呻吟，接著顫抖的嘆息和喘氣著「天煞的。」

Greg自己笑了一下；他剛令Mycroft Holmes洩了，而他們倆甚至不在同一地區。他把注意力放回自己的勃起上，雖然未曾完全離開過。但要是手能包著，不只是揉著，會有多好。

「想也別想，」Mycroft說，對於剛經歷高潮的人而言，他的聲線連貫清晰得很。「要是我聽到一絲拉鍊聲，這協議也就完了。」

「操，你說真的？」他想也沒想過有如此機會。

「完全真確。我所說的一切也是發自真心，我會舔走桌面的痕跡。」那性感聲線回來了。

好吧，操。

「我只想讓你像個學生一樣洩在褲子裡。」

然而不知怎的，那些話語把他推至邊緣，他洩的時候用手掩著嘴，逼著自己安靜。一小聲呻吟漏出，Mycroft對他耳語，「乖孩子，有乖乖的遵守指示。」

他甚至無法理解那句，因為本應不該如此性感，但就是如此。熾熱黏稠的精液弄髒肌膚，在褲子上濕了一片。他站起來，傾前身子拉開褲子，好讓污跡不會弄到滿褲子都是。「操，Mycroft。真厲害。你有沒有營運電話性愛熱線的副業？」

「沒，但或許是個比咖啡師更好的後備工作，」他笑著說。「所以我真的令你洩了？」

「是啊，褲子已經黏黏的。」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「對不起。」

「不，真的。這是我的榮幸。」

「不完全是你的。還有是的，我會好好的對應承諾。」

「天啊，好吧，要是你堅持的話。」因為誰會天煞的拒絕？

「我向你保證保安絕對不成問題，而且，」他色情挑逗的細細私語補充，「我一直也想這樣在我的桌上做。」

Greg難以置信的搖頭。「你，Mycroft Holmes，真的有點變態。」接著很快繼續，「不過我不介意。」

「你才是那個提議舔走痕跡的人，」Mycroft戲謔。

「嗯，是的，不知道如何想到的。抱歉。」

「別道歉，我想我們倆都跌入『變態』範疇內。」你能聽到那雙引號。

「這是你第一次用『變態』一詞？」Greg問。

「我想是的。」

「殺了我吧，」他笑著說。「剛才的真棒，我想我未曾如此享受過打電話。」

「嗯，我也是。」

他們靜下來享受一段寧靜，然後Greg說，「明天醫生會給你通行證，對吧？」

「她應該明早來到。」Mycroft的柔軟的聲線中帶著高潮後的愉悅。

「那麼週四你該回來了？」他抱著希望問。

「應該是的。」

「或許我們能吃個晚飯，嗯？」

「嗯，我也喜歡。」

Greg停頓一下。「要是我沒發短信，你也會打電話給我嗎？」

「天啊，不會。你只是碰巧抓到那個時機而已，不過時間抓的好。」

「的確是個好主意。」

「一般情況下我從未緊張過。」

Greg靜靜一笑。「是啊，我也是。不過的確不錯。」

「是的，我想我該讓你回家了。」

「是啊，吃個遲來的晚餐和洗洗褲子。」

「我只會為褲子負責而已。」

「有道理。」他忍不住笑容。「明天再說？」

「嗯，祝你有個好夢，」Mycroft說。

「我想你保證了，你也是。」

他掛斷電話，站了一會兒，然後在空曠無人的辦公室裡大笑。

電話性愛。

誰會電話性愛？

他傻眼的搖搖頭。

明顯是我和Mycroft _._ 天煞的.Holems。  
  


* * *

 

第二天早上醫生來到作最後檢查，她聽診過肺部，做了幾個恆常檢查，沒什麼要特別留意。

「你的進度不錯，」她說。「要不你的身體恢復迅速，就是你擅長看開些。」

「或許兩方都有點，」他回答，對她仁慈一笑。

「好了。依我看，你已經可以回去工作了。你住在倫敦，對吧？」

「對的。」

「那麼，如果有什麼問題，就跟你的醫生跟進一下吧。保重。」

「謝謝，你也是。」短而窩心。當他關上她身後的門，感覺如釋重負。他雖然喜愛這大屋，但最理想還是能回到倫敦。

倫敦，新屋子。但沒有新傢俬，他發現到這問題，心裡一沉。他原計劃週日訂購基本需要的傢俬並安排送貨，但接著他留在Greg那兒，這件事完全忘記得一乾二淨。現在，依然站直大門前的廊道，他大聲發笑。莊園這裡全都是傢俬，足夠填滿房子幾次。他走到書房，拿了一疊粘貼便條和一支筆，依據腦海中的新屋藍圖，在莊園裡漫步，貼下會取走哪件傢俬。他故意將新屋的一些房間空著，要是將來有一天會成為Greg的書房，現在則無意義去安排成另一間客房。

言之尚早。

（樂觀。）

他在跑步機上貼上「運動房」的便條然後微笑，有必要的話，新屋的房間多的是，可以安放第二部跑步機。

他滿意了，回到辦公室致電賽爾弗里奇（注）。「是的，麻煩找私人購物員？」半小時後，他有了（或將會有）屋子的餘下所需物品，陶瓷餐具、亞麻床上用品、娛樂影音系統和「其餘合理的」。他沒有問價錢，也未曾想過要，遲早總得買的，沒必要花上他整個週末在倫敦拖著碟子和毛巾，他習慣「拋錢出來」去完成該辦事項。坐在那兒，掛斷電話後，他才發現自己想得有多理所當然。這種情況下，保險公司會賠償這些，就算沒有，他也會同樣的做。但換轉是Greg的住宅燒了，他絕對無法如此負擔一切，他會自己去買東西，然後開車送回家。人們仇富是有原因的。

（注：Selfridges，賽爾弗里奇是英國的高級百貨公司，繼Harrods哈洛德後為全英第二大的百貨公司。）

他記起Greg的冰箱，那個會發出奇怪聲音的，然後想著他該否送他一個新的。那會否無禮和感覺高人一等？他不肯定。這想法真令人不安，他未曾從「沒錢」的角度去衡量金錢。

他到樓上的睡房，看看自己的衣櫃。大部分衣服也在連同舊居一併燒掉，但這裡有些舊西裝，他可以用到有新的取代為止。當他在一堆褲子裡找尋時，找出一條沒怎穿過的牛仔褲。他笑著放到一邊去，待會試試看是否合身。他希望會令Greg發笑或覺得性感，或兩方也是。他比較希望是「性感」，但也樂於見到「發笑」。他看了看時間，時間尚早。他致電搬運公司，安排人手星期六搬傢俬，接著發了短信給Greg。

有時間就打給我，不緊急的。

一想到上一次的電話，就令他會心微笑。Greg半小時後打給他。

「抱歉，我在開會。」

「喔，沒事的。有時間嗎？」

「當然有了。」

「我決定了星期六搬進去，大屋這裡已經有目前所需的傢俬，所以只是要搬到倫敦而已。」

「所以你想我幫忙拖傢俬？」Greg好意一問。

「天哪，才不；搬運公司會負責的。我只是想有人陪伴和給個第二手意見關於傢俬擺位。」

「你在開玩笑對吧？你看過我家，那是我不會『室內設計』的實際例子。」

「我想你對自己有點過於苛刻了，但我還是喜歡你陪在身旁。」

「好啊，當然可以。聽著挺有趣。」

「工作如何？」

「你何時開始會寒暄？」

「若我真的在意答案就不是寒暄了。」

一陣停頓。「喔，我沒往那方面想過。工作順利，沒什麼特別。你獲批准回來了沒有？」

「有了，明天我會飛回來出席會議。」

「那麼，若果星期五你也會在倫敦，你可以來我家過夜，說說而已。」

那種自動的禮貌回應「我不想給你麻煩」沒有出現。取而代之他聽到自己說，「那會很好，謝謝。」沒有自動禮貌反駁的感覺很奇怪，但他的確想留下來。要是他反駁，Greg很可能會讓步。或許我在學習。

「很好。帶上你的跑步裝備，當然，要是你想的話。」

「肯定會的，我甚至會帶上那香蕉外套。」

Greg在電話另一頭發笑，接著，「媽的，我得走了；Sally需要點什麼。回頭再聊，嗯？」

「好的，謝了。」

Mycroft放下電話，興高采烈的，感覺自己非常走運，像個壞男孩夜裡逃跑到男友家裡。他花了好一會兒冷靜下來，然後床上的牛仔褲映入眼簾，記起他本應是在收拾行李的。  
  


* * *

 

Greg沒期望Mycroft會接受他的提議，聽到他答應令他喜出望外。所以他下班前，上網找了食譜，下定決心不會吃外賣，再也不吃。冰箱塞滿焗三文魚的一切食材，甚至挑了一支好酒配著喝，他希望會可行。樂購店員雖然無法提供最可靠的買酒知識，但已足夠應付他的需要。星期四Mycroft沒和他聯絡，是他預料之內的。離開了辦公室兩星期，得知Mycroft連續工作24小時然後在那兒睡覺也不會令他驚奇。正要下班時收到來電。

「哈囉，」Mycroft說，他的聲線介乎於「性感」和「會見首相」，Greg希望首相從未聽過「性感」版本。

「嗨，怎樣了？」

「一切順利，謝謝。抱歉沒有早一點打電話，我忘了時間。」

Greg咯咯笑。「沒問題。」

「我該直接去你家，還是你想我去一趟你的辦公室？」

「我家就好了。我剛準備離開，應該約四十分鐘後回到。」

「好的。有什麼需要我帶去的嗎？」

「你自己就好了，美人，」他說，Sally剛好經過門口。他為這不合時宜翻過白眼。她怎樣做到的？

Mycroft因那稱呼而輕笑。「好吧，我很快到的。再見。」

「再見。」他一掛斷電話，Sally就對他無恥一笑。

「所以，現在我們都用上『大庭廣眾的親暱稱呼』，嗯？」

「一點也不大庭廣眾直至你闖入我的辦公室。怎樣了？」

「跟工作無關的，只是看看你怎樣而已。」

「喔，謝了。比上週好多了。」

「聽著也是。」

「你準備離開？我陪你下樓，」他一邊拿起自己的物品說。

「好的。」

「他很適合你，」她在兩人步出大門時說。

「嗯？為何這樣說？」

「因為，今週你未曾對誰大發脾氣。」

Greg想了一下然後發笑。「不，我想我沒有。」

「而且每次想到他你也會有那幅表情。」

「什麼表情？」

「那種，」她說，朝他的方向點頭示意。「別擔心，『神暈顛倒』很配襯你。」

「那麼明顯，嗯？」

「是啊，但看見你對這轉變而開心，我也替你高興。」

「我想你找個時間見見他，」Greg說。

「嗯……好吧，」她有點不安的說。「好的。」

「別擔心，他一點也不像Sherlock。你應該不會想殺死他的。」

「所以，那是認真的？」

「是啊，」他若有所思地說。「是啊，我想是的。」  
  


* * *

 

星期四一大清早，Mycroft乘坐直升機回到倫敦。他穿回往常的三件套盔甲，深灰色中帶著幼細黑條的西裝，清爽的白色襯衫和深紅領帶，這些星期以來沒有一天比今天的感覺更正常。

「歡迎回來，長官。很高興再次在這裡見到你，我們都掛念你。」

他揚起眉梢。「真的？我很難相信這裡的其他人都懷著相同感覺。」

「好吧，我掛念你，而其他人都因你不在而趁機不那麼受恐嚇。」她笑著說。

他輕笑。「謝謝，回來的感覺真好。」

她一瞥他手上的西裝袋但沒說什麼。她的工作是對很多事情都「別說」，而現在這要求會擴展至他的新開始社交生活。

「你感覺如何？」

「好多了，謝謝。醫生向我保證我能不留一滴汗的應付大堆文件。」

「我無法相信我曾見過你流汗，長官，」她隱隱約約帶著一絲笑意說。

「你也不會看見。開始工作吧，好麼？」

這一天順利過去；就連沉悶的會議也變得愉快。某個時間，三文治出現在桌上。他吃了，沒怎麼留意三文治曾經存在過。

「有別的需要嗎，長官？」

「什麼？」

「已經五點了，有需要的話我很樂意留下來。」

他搖頭拒絕了。「不，當然沒有。謝謝。」難以相信時光飛逝，他一瞥電子郵箱然後開始清理桌上的敏感文件。「我也會準時離開，謝謝今天的幫忙。」

「當然不用謝，長官。很高興你回來了。」

她離開，然後他往後靠著椅背。回來的感覺真好。過去三週腦袋缺乏運用而變得遲鈍，高度集中重新磨礪成一把尖峰的刀。他忘了這種感覺是如何，沉迷於工作的樂趣和高度集中的溫和衝擊，他覺得自己再次變得有用起來。  
  


* * *

 

Greg回家後換上牛仔褲和T-shirt，他不覺得Mycroft會介意。剛開始削薯仔皮Mycroft就按了門鈴。「等一下，」他叫道，走去應門的同時用茶布抹抹手，看到黑色車輛駛走。

Mycroft穿著大衣和淺色圍巾，完美無瑕的站在門前，手臂上覆著一個大西裝袋，把手中的鮮花遞給Greg。

「嗨，美人，」Greg說，傾前給他一個輕吻。

Mycroft咧嘴笑。「你好。」

「喔，真美，謝謝。抱歉，」他舉起骯髒的雙手好讓Mycroft看見，「能幫我拿進來嗎？我在忙著。」他走回廚房裡補充，「你可以把東西放在睡房，衣櫃裡有衣架掛起你的外套和大衣。」放下薯仔，他洗洗手。當Mycroft回來，他身上的是深灰色馬甲和西褲，性感無比，Greg雙手圍著他的腰，無懼弄髒Mycroft的衣物。他雙眼遊走在Mycroft的裝扮，將美景據為己有。光看著他也能燦爛的笑。

Mycroft的手放在Greg肩膀，傾身吻他。過了一段漫長的時間，兩人分開，這個吻充滿熟悉的溫柔感。

「好久、沒見，」Greg說。「我很想你。」

「我也掛念你。謝謝邀請。」

Greg短短一笑。「說得像我錯過什麼似的。」他再次吻上，但焗爐開始嗶嗶響。

「我在阻礙你準備晚餐。」

「晚餐可以等。」

「來，讓我幫忙，我可以負責土豆。」

Greg吃驚的看著他。「不能這樣，不可以，會毀了你的西裝。沒事的，我能完成的。」

「你有圍裙嗎？」

他笑了。「記得你在跟誰說，然後再問問我。」

「對了，我想吃外賣是不用的，嗯？」

「正確，」他咧嘴笑著說。「要知道，你喜歡的話你可以穿我的襯衫；不用弄髒你的。」

Mycroft給他一個嘲諷的懷疑表情。「這是讓我脫衣的策略？」

「或許我只是想看你穿著T恤的樣子。」盼望Mycroft會跟隨他所想的，他走進睡房拿出幾件舊T恤，熟練的挑出比較柔軟、殘舊的，那些能展示出他的特質。

「絕對是策略的了，」Mycroft半笑著說。

「我可聽不出你在抱怨，」Greg說，趁機解下馬甲的鈕扣，然後是襯衫。

Mycroft解開袖口時燦爛地笑。「你似乎對令我脫衣很感興趣。」

「以我所聽過的，這是明顯不過的陳述。」Greg說，把T恤遞給Mycroft前在胸膛按上一吻。「我對關於你穿衣或脫衣的任何事都感興趣。試試這件。」Mycroft把衣服拉下來時，Greg再說，「可惜我沒有合你身的牛仔褲。」

Mycroft笑了。

「有什麼好笑？」

他打開西裝袋拿出一條牛仔褲。「我在為新屋打包物品時找到的，我想你會覺得有趣。」

「我大概不會用這個形容詞。你真聰明，你知道嗎？」

Mycroft穿上，而Greg挑起一邊眉頭。「你就是在確保我們不能吃晚餐，對不？」他戲謔道。

「你喜歡？」

他試探的問，令Greg荒唐不已。他真的不知道自己有多性感？「我愛死了。你就跟穿著跑步緊身褲一樣好看，相信我，沒誇大的。」牛仔褲令他有品味又性感，Greg試著不明顯地盯著他的屁股。「就穿著吧？很好看。」

「我擔心這只是你對我的偏見。」淡淡的微笑柔和了他的臉容，驅走疑惑的樣子。

Greg傾身一吻。「我覺得自己幸運得很，不光因為你無論穿什麼也性感。」

「既然我已穿著妥當，我想我們該繼續削土豆，」Mycroft轉移話題的說。「晚餐吃什麼？」

「不是外賣。」

「明白了，別誤會了，但你真令我感動。」

「你該的。我找了食譜和其他一切，」Greg帶著調侃的笑容說。「我們有焗三文魚。要是你不喜歡魚，我的後備食譜是雞肉，我知你會吃的，因為沙威瑪那次你點了雞肉。」

「聽著不錯，我喜歡三文魚。」

Greg的擔心是多餘的，晚餐非常成功。他們吃過晚餐捧著雪糕坐在沙發之時，差不多已經喝完整瓶酒。四周有點模糊起來，兩人靠近得大腿能碰到對方的，Greg不知房間太暖是因為酒精還是太接近Mycroft的緣故。

「第一天回去工作感覺如何？」

「精神爽利的，我離開太久了。」

「真高興你能回來倫敦。星期六你會呆在新居嗎？」

「就算代表我要睡在氣墊床上，」他咯咯笑著說。

「那就是個肯定？」

Mycroft停頓一下。「類似吧。」

Greg斜撇他一眼。總覺得他的說法有點……

兩人再抿了一口酒。

接著，Mycroft說話。「答案是是的。」

「回答哪個問題的？」

「你沒問出口的那個，不論與否，我視『完全肯定』為兩個問題的答案。」

Greg想了一會兒。他沒往那方向想，但不代表不是個問題。整週他都在想他，想著Mycroft會否跟他一樣對這段關係抱以相同的強烈感情。「對我而言也是挺認真的。」接著，一方他說的話有別的意思，他補充，「你是我人生中最棒的一件事。」

兩人接吻，那種朦朧而愉快的吻，來自酒精的刺激和坦白的愛，或至少是認真的浪漫意圖。  
  


* * *

 

他們最終去不成星期五的晨跑。和Greg共享一張床出奇地舒服，他睡得像嬰兒一樣。兩人纏在一起舒服的打瞌睡，無視鬧鐘，餘下的時間似乎更適合追求歡愉而不是運動。當一場狂熱的性愛完結，兩人也不想離開床被去做任何事，更莫說上班。

Mycroft吻著Greg，手揉揉他那頭豎起可愛而奇怪發尖的頭髮。「剛才的很棒。抱歉我得離開了。」

「你和我也得離開，真可惜我們不能整天待在床上。」

「的確。」

「明天你還想我幫忙搬屋嗎？」

「要是你不介意的話。」

「好啊，沒問題。想我何時到達？」

Mycroft挑眉停頓一會兒。「今晚你有什麼安排嗎？」

「沒有，但你明早不是要監督著嗎？」

「嗯，但不代表我得自己一人在那兒。你覺得讓直升機送你一程如何？其實是兩程。」

「真的？」Greg說，表情頓時亮起來。「聽著不錯。」

「沒機會在直升機上做愛，不是說會有事故身亡機會，但還是有趣味的一程。」

Greg笑了。「做愛或不做愛，都聽著有趣。」

「很好，我該在辦公室接你？我們可以直接到機場去。」

「好，我會有會議開到五點，之後就沒了。我指，預計不會有大事發生。」

「當然了。我該能預先阻止任何世界大事，但總是有機會我也有同樣問題。」

「我仍舊相信你在某處有個控制世界基地，」Greg說，給他一個吻。「只是慶幸你在我們這方。」

________________________________________

若他的燦爛笑容能作為判斷標準，Greg很享受直升機旅程。Mycroft心裡記下要取得飛行許可，找個時間在倫敦上空低飛遊覽；需要打電話賣幾個人情，但會值得的。回到大屋，他們悠閒地吃過晚餐後開始收拾。搬運公司會處理好傢俬和衣物，但還有些太有價值的私人物品不能交託於別人。

Greg把紙盒砌起來排成一列，準備好放東西進去。

「你真的不用幫忙，」Mycroft說。「陪著我就可以了。」

「不，我不介意。來，遞給我什麼要包的。」當Mycroft給他個鉛水晶水瓶，他臉色變白。「呃，或許些不那麼名貴的。」

Mycroft笑了。「用很多紙就好了，沒事的。」

Greg懷疑地挑眉但繼續用很多紙巾包起來，然後放進存放水瓶的小盒。

他問過Mummy介意與否，但原來他是唯一用過這些飲具的人。當他們完成飲具，他們繼續到相片。

Greg把相片從牆上拿下來平放在地上排成一列時看看照片。「那是你和Sherlock？」

是的。他們穿上劍擊裝備，白色套裝和面罩，兩人的重劍相交，擺出傳統戰鬥姿態。「嗯，我們小時候學的。當Sherlock長得夠大，我們常一起練習。」

「你現在還會嗎？」

「可惜地不。Sherlock很久前就放棄了，現在我唯一有相似的是我的雨傘。」

「什麼？你會用雨傘重擊別人的頭什麼的？」

他咯咯笑。「不，隱晦多的，雖然更像是造作，真的。傳統自衛實用多了。」

「不，認真的，你在說什麼？是你先開始的。」

他微笑。「我想是的。」他從門廳的雨傘架拿出自己的雨傘。他一瞬間拔出手柄，一把長度和雨傘相並的鋒利刀片亮於眼前。

「操你媽的！」Greg感嘆，就算一點也不靠近Mycroft也本能地後退。「難怪你總是拿著雨傘。」

Mycroft微笑，把劍遞給他細看。「如我所說，雖然不怎實用，但保持著美好的回憶。」

「斬掉人頭的美好回憶？」

「不，是和Sherlock練習劍擊的回憶。」

「真棒，我想他從未提及過。」

「我不期望他會。」

「不，我認同。」Greg揮動手中的劍，仔細檢閱著。「真令人難以置信，你有其他現在還保持著的嗜好嗎？」

「視乎你的定義，更像是『不平凡的』。我們有騎馬和舞蹈課，而不是足球練習。當然，還有鋼琴。」

「舞蹈？真的？」

「嗯，某程度上和劍擊沒大差別。我會多種技能，大多也鮮為人知，」Mycroft帶著笑容回答。

「喔，我不知道，」Greg說，厚顏無恥的挑眉，「你某些『技能』挺豪不相干，而我不只在說你的調咖啡技巧。」

「你只是想要我的肉體。」

「不只是你的肉體，」他說，沖他迷人地笑。「找個時候教我跳舞？我跳得很差，在婚禮總是坐著感覺很尷尬。」

「我很樂意，日常生活也沒怎麼用著。」

「甚至出任務時也沒有？」Greg取笑道。

Mycroft翻過白眼。「那麼你呢？」

「不知道，踢踢球，玩滑板。我曾有過好一個數目的收藏，都用來買第一台電單車了。都是在說浪費青春的事。」

「你可以教我其中任何的，我很願意學。」他停頓一下思考。「那個，或許除了滑板以外的，我怕會摔斷頸。」

「是啊，這些日子我也怕。」

他們繼續打包，畫作和紀念品慢慢填滿箱子。

Greg抬頭看他，側著頭。「等等，為何這全都是帶感情的東西？舊居你就只有那幅畫。」

「嗯。」回答前他想了一下。看房子時已有意識地做了決定，但不知該如何向Greg表達。「雖然聽著很陳腐，但接近死亡的經歷令我更想用充滿感情的東西包圍著自己，趁著有機會就好好享受。」

「是啊，」Greg慢慢回答。「合乎常理。」

稍後他們在收拾睡房的時候，Mycroft把Greg送給他的小動物玩偶放進箱裡。

Greg咧開嘴笑。「你知道你不用留著的，那只是在醫院裡逗你笑的玩意。」

「我知道，而我每一次看見也能發笑。」  
  


* * *

 

搬屋過程迅速而順利，星期六晚些時候，熟悉的傢俬安置在不熟悉的房屋裡，箱子都擺放在適當的房間裡。

幾個「關鍵」的箱子已經打開，他的Turner畫作掛在客廳的顯眼位置，龍貓環視著睡房，屬於他曾祖母的壁爐鐘台在飯廳裡靜靜的指著一刻鐘。

「餓嗎？」Greg問。

「不太，早前吃的三文治已經飽了。」Greg下午中段時分跑了一趟將冰箱填滿，同時買了遲來的午餐。「你呢？」

「不怎麼，可能晚點吃些玉米片。我情願做下來休息一下。」

「好主意，要飲料嗎？」

「當然好了。」

「啤酒還是蘇格蘭威士忌？或是水？」

「啤酒就好了，蘇格蘭威士忌越喝越渴。」

Greg從冰箱裡拿出啤酒而Mycroft在箱子了找到酒。他不想麻煩的拆開那些合適的玻璃杯，只找了普通的一隻倒了些酒。

「紓尊降貴，嗯？」

「用瓶子喝著啤酒的人說。」Mycroft燦爛笑著回答。兩人癱坐在殘舊但舒適的沙發，疲倦的嘆息。

Greg舉起瓶子敬酒。「致你的新屋和接下來在這裡很多年的愉快日子。」

「致新屋。」「我們的新屋」差點衝口而出，但他及時止住自己。「乾杯。」

「乾杯。」

「天啊，我累了，」Mycroft說，雙腳放在箱子上。腳凳在房間的另一方但他已沒多餘精力去拿過來。

「今晚你還有什麼想拆的嗎？」

Mycroft瞇起雙眼。「我想賽爾弗里奇送了些床單過來，應該在睡房裡。」

「那麼餘下的明天再處理？」

「嗯。」他再抿了一口酒，掃視電視和音響器材，記起沒有遙控器。就算他有，也還未調好信號。他掏出手機看過音樂清單，選了些Handel（注），然後放在紙板箱上。

（注：Handel，蓋歐格•弗里德里希•韓德爾，巴洛克音樂的作曲家。）

Greg微笑並拿出自己的手機。

「你喜歡的話我們可以聽聽你的，」Mycroft說。

「不，這也很好。」他擺弄手機一會兒然後靠近，把手機舉到兩人面前。「笑一個。」

Mycroft驚恐的回頭看著他，同時相片卡嚓的照了。

Greg給他看看照片，努力忍住笑聲。Mycroft的表情就像被告知要把他最愛的蘇格蘭威士忌倒進水槽裡。「想再拍一張嗎？」

Mycroft挑眉。「不怎麼想，我討厭被拍進去。」相片令他感覺不自在，一直也是，長久以來都感覺不自然。

Greg臉色沉下來。「抱歉，我不知道。」他關掉電話放回袋口裡。「我只是想，你知道，慶祝一下，不是想毀掉的。」

「你沒有，」他說，靠上去捏捏他的手。「不是你的錯。」

「我想這代表我不會收到任何胯下擊？」他帶著自嘲而又抱著希望的表情說。

他忍不住笑。「不，不可能會的。」

「好吧，電話性愛那次你做得不錯。」他瑟縮一下。「似乎總有可能。」

「為什麼？你不想電子郵箱裡有這類東西？」

「我不會說不，但我情願有張和男友一起的自拍。」

「『自拍』？」

「我外甥是這麼說的。」

「啊。」他揚起眉梢，咬著唇一會兒。Greg想要和他一起的合照，他這僵硬、笨拙而不吸引的體型和有著奇怪表情的臉容，這個想法令他xx。過去唯一想和他合照的人就只有父母，而他覺得這種興趣是強制的。除了當他躲在劍擊面罩後，其餘的照片也難以接受。他一貫的笑容總是有一絲嘲諷，Greg要的是漫不經心的愉快照片證明。「會不會有其他人看到？」

Greg瞇起眼睛然後慢慢的搖頭。「除非你想。」

「好的。但若是個災難，你得刪掉。還有其他的也要。」

他從口袋裡拿出手機。「你肯定？」

「不，你該在我反悔前趕快。」

「有道理，」他咯咯笑著說。在兩人面前舉起鏡頭然後說，「現在，想著我們在試身室裡差點被人抓到的情景……」

一個自然的笑容在Mycroft臉上勾起，Greg拍了。

「漂亮！」他把手機遞給Mycroft；兩人也放鬆高興的，都掛著淘氣的笑容。「看？」

「看什麼？」

「看看你有多好看。」

「好吧，『想著我們差點被人抓到的時候』比『笑一個！』更有效。」

「所以當人們替你拍照時，若是你想著性愛，就會有完美的表情。」

「——和勃起。」

Greg聳聳肩。「你說得就像壞事似的。」

「只有當你不在身邊時，」他說，然後傾前在Greg的唇上靜靜印下一吻。


	11. Chapter 11

新屋給他的感覺截然不同，更像一個家。他不肯定是因為大小更適中，還是因為來自祖屋的傢俬，或是因為他沒讓室內設計師把所有牆都塗成同一種奶白色。實話說，他沒讓設計師干涉任何地方。舊居看似博物館，完美無瑕的品味；某程度上也是令人懊惱的。他只是一直也沒留意，花了太多時間埋頭苦幹，屋子只是襯托。

  
他保留著牆的顏色，大多也是雅觀的，除了不幸在地下廁所有道淡藍綠色的牆，誤入歧途地嘗試將巴哈馬的陽光帶到倫敦嚴寒之中，或許是吧。Greg答應了替他把牆塗掉。雖然聘請承包商是更合理，但想著他揮動滾筒漆刷的身影，油漆斑點佈滿棕色肌膚，畫面比他想像中性感要多，他很樂意接受這提議，甚至幫了忙。  
 

星期天他們拆開了大部分箱子，Greg星期一傍晚再次到訪幫忙弄好餘下的。值得注意的是，他幾乎沒什麼要買。客廳可以用上另一張茶几，另一間客房則需要衣櫃，他不知道自己怎麼會漏掉，但都從莊園拿過來了。他把會令整體外觀造成凹陷的傢俬都扔掉；房子看起來少一分雜亂感。他私下認為這是個改善。  
 

他唯一 _的確_ 需要的是濃縮咖啡機。Greg逐漸說服他欣賞拿鐵，雖然永遠無法取代茶葉，他偶爾會享受咖啡因所帶來的高潮迭起。Greg不知怎說服他出去買咖啡機而不是運送到來。（「你不想先看看嗎？來吧，會很有趣的。」）是有趣的，嚴格來說是個充滿回憶的旅程。他記不起上一次去購物時何時，當他們面對著牛津大街上避無可避的人群，他記起原因了。他們是下班後去的，所以情況及不上最壞的時候，但要把那巨大而奇怪的箱子拖回大屋確實花了點力氣。他們乘了計程車；天曉得要是坐地鐵的情況又會如何。兩人花了好些時間把機器拼湊在一起，然後發現家裡沒有咖啡豆，也沒有研磨機。Greg在店鋪關門前最後一刻衝到高街去找些咖啡粉，當他回來時已接近十點，沒有一人想在睡覺前攝取如此大量咖啡因。整個過程都是一場訓練，如Greg往後所說的，「瘋狂而又偏執」：那種因為開始了就覺得必須完成的任務，就算毫不趕急或完全合乎理智的。那天晚上他們最終站在廚房裡，看著目前毫無用處的濃縮咖啡機和優質貴價的咖啡豆，笑著他們自己有多愚蠢。Mycroft則弄了些茶以代之。  
 

住在新屋就像穿上最愛的西裝一樣，合身、安心和 _感覺對_ ，令他奇怪的感恩發生了火災；一般情況下他從未考慮過搬屋。  
 

平日的生活一日複一日，跟在舊居沒兩樣。  
 

_四時半起床；穿上跑步裝備；沖茶；往多士抹上一層薄薄的草莓果醬；吃掉；喝茶。  
_  

每天早上四時五十五分，Greg會來到門前，已熱過身和因為跑過來而容光煥發，兩人跑過幾個街區到肯辛頓公園去。有些早上，守衛打開大閘時剛好到達；每次這個情況發生，Greg都會沖他會心微笑。「有史以來最好的禮物，」有次他曾對Mycroft如此說過。  
 

經過最初幾天，現在就算穿著香蕉外套也沒困擾他；很多跑手也如此穿上。諷刺的是，穿著如此醜陋的東西居然能讓他融入其他人之中，他們一進入公園就脫掉，無需再與清晨的交通作鬥爭。 

  
他們差不多立刻開始訓練，混合著跑步與步行，隨著進步而逐漸增加跑步部分，最終Greg完全不用為了他而慢下來。Greg送了他一條跑步緊身褲以作慶祝，黑色的緊身褲褲旁邊帶著紅色條紋。他們沒有在試身室裡做愛，但回去大屋後Greg讓他「試試看」，整件事花了好些時間。Mycroft也送了Greg一雙新跑步鞋，因為Greg從沒機會去買新的，而舊的真的很嘔心。性愛沒有包含在跑步鞋內，他們沒有那種癖好。  
 

跑步後的套路很簡單，Greg陪伴Mycroft跑回家，接著繼續跑回自己的住宅。全都非常直接。  
 

然後，一個早上，他為了咖啡而進屋，最終為了性愛而留下來。沒有人注意到時間，因為有更重要的事情等著幹，出汗、喘氣、美好的事情。相對地不那麼美好，但也有相近的出汗量和喘氣的是Greg差點錯過九時正會議，Sally是唯一一人不相信他的「睡過頭」理由。  
 

他們發現到跑步後的「咖啡」是個方便的機會去做愛，因為在大多數平日，跑步是他們唯一在一起的時間，兩人開始充分利用跑步。兩人分的衣物、早餐和咖啡，而不是一人的；Greg的新地鐵站。沒大改變，只是細小的改動。是方便的問題。情感上，Mycroft都能「證明」是正當的。始終，Greg只會在週末留下來 _過夜_ 是不言而喻的共識。

 

* * *

  

Greg玩弄著桌上的鉛筆，這個電子儀器時代的木製紀念品。他用鉛筆頂部的橡皮篤寫電郵，廢時失事的功夫把他從今早一直困擾著的小煩惱中解救出來。上週的「晨跑」變成「晨跑和做愛盛會」。可惜，今天不是那些日子，Mycroft有晨早會議，只有Greg自己一人在霧霾中苦幹，不肯定可悲的步伐是因為寒冷天氣中沒人陪伴，還是因為知道跑步過後不能做愛。  
 

兩個月前，跑步是因為孤獨；現在已變成他和Mycroft，兩人關係的一部分，他們能在一天開始前偷些時間待在一起的機會。就算沒有做愛，和Mycroft共度時間一直也能令他感覺更好。沒有的話，那天總感覺有點缺失。  
 

今天特別感覺度日如年，現在甚至還未到十一點，漫無止境的沉悶。忽發奇想，他打給Mycroft。「嗨，是我，有時間嗎？」  
 

「簡短的可以。」  
 

Greg立刻為打擾他而不好意思，如果Mycroft有「簡短」的一分鐘，很可能他根本就沒有。「午餐？」他問，試著盡可能保持簡短。  
 

「12？」  
 

「好極了，」Greg說，出奇Mycroft居然會答應。就算在緩慢的一天，控制世界很可能仍需艱辛地工作。「在你那處會合？」  
 

「我情願在你的，若是沒問題的話。」  
 

「當然好了，那麼遲些見，嗯？」  
 

「好的，」Mycroft說，中間依然帶著點商務口吻，但仍有一絲溫柔感Greg估計他的下屬未曾聽過。  
 

掛斷電話後，Greg對著自己手中的電話挑眉，只是一瞬間他就發現有什麼錯了。好吧，不完全是 _錯_ ，但是不一樣。Mycroft從未到過他的辦公室。他開始收拾桌上堆積如山的文件，扔掉空的咖啡杯，突然想留下個好印象。 _為我已經睡了接近兩個月的男人留下好印象_ 。似乎有點遲了。  
 

當他看見Sally在門廊踱步經過，腦海立刻浮現個想法，他從未正式向他的同事介紹過Mycroft，以男朋友的身份。這裡沒有人會在意，只是他們還未探討過這方面的關係。  
 

這是他想在這裡見面的原因？這問題有否困擾著Mycroft？而這問題，又曾否打擾著 _他自己_ ？他想是沒有的。  
 

正午時分，電話響起。  
 

「我在樓下。」  
 

_完全印證了那想法_ 。「很快就到。」  
 

他們買了三文治，帶到辦公大樓旁邊的小公園。Mycroft巧妙地找到長凳坐下，這只能稱為完美時機或有史以來最隱晦的恐嚇。他們看著鴿子成群結隊圍著愚蠢地拋麵包碎餵食的人。  
 

「我能問你個奇怪的問題嗎？」Greg說。  
 

「也不是第一次，」Mycroft笑著說。  
 

「你想我把你介紹給我的同事嗎？不是那種『這是Mycroft，我的男友，可愛吧？』，但是讓你找個時間來辦公室的那種，我不知道。類似那樣吧，我不想令你覺得我想維持保密。」  
 

「你覺得我可愛？」他厚臉皮的回答。  
 

「瞎的才會覺得不是。」  
 

Mycroft對他輕鬆一笑。「實話說，不論怎樣也沒困擾著我。為什麼？有誰你想我見的？」  
 

「某程度上來說，Sally吧，她是我唯一會在工作場合以外見面的人。」  
 

「你肯定她想？她給我的印象是她不怎欣賞我。」  
 

「她回心轉意了。」  
 

「真的？」  
 

「對啊，有天她甚至跟我說你很適合我。」他沒告訴他關於「神暈顛倒」那件事。「或許我們可以下班後喝一杯什麼的。」  
 

「當然了，我很樂意。」  
 

「你肯定？我指，我覺得對你而言那不是什麼『有趣』的事。」  
 

「或許是吧，但我也從未想過用手指進食會如此有趣。」  
 

他緩過來的微笑。「謝謝，這對我意義很大。」  
 

「什麼在困擾你？」Mycroft問。  
 

「當你約我在這裡見面，我才發覺你從未來過我的辦公室，這事讓我在反思。」他皺皺眉。「為何你想在這裡見面？」  
 

「今早我在MI6那兒，這裡比較接近我下一個會議的地方。」  
 

「喔，那倒真是耳目一新的沉悶解釋。」  
 

「是和女皇一起的會議。」  
 

「啊，那現在你得射殺我了，對不？」  
 

「很可能是的，」Mycroft回答，然後再咬了一口三文治。

 

* * *

 

他們約好星期四下班後見Sally。實話說，他情願在酒吧以外的任何地方，但無謂去令其他人不自在。Greg那天下午打電話告訴他詳情。「在艾伯特，就在公園旁邊。大約六點，行？」  
  


「我會到的，」Mycroft說。「我要事前吃點什麼嗎？」  
 

「不用了，我們會在那兒吃。」  
 

Mycroft內心些微瑟縮，但沒說什麼。他不太適應酒吧食物。「好的，很快再見。」  
 

「謝謝你能來，我很感激你。」  
 

「沒問題，是我的榮幸。」  
 

「你的團體合作精神很好但說謊能力很差，謝謝。」  
 

夏天將至的黃昏溫暖得討人喜歡，亦不會太冷令他步行至酒吧時身上的三件套為他帶來不適。六點前剛好到達，轉角處的一小座樓宇地下是酒吧，樓上是餐廳。Greg和Sally已經到達，一起同坐，各自喝著啤酒。  
 

Greg看到他時站起來。「嗨，美人。真高興你能來到。」  
 

「我的榮幸。」  
 

「這是Sally Donovan。我相信便條那天你們稍微見過。Sally，這是Mycroft。」  
 

Mycroft微笑握握她的手。「很高興能正式的見到你，Sally。」  
 

「你也是。」  
 

「嗯，我們已經叫了飲料。你要嗎？」  
 

「我自己來。」  
 

他從吧台拿了蘇格蘭威士忌後會合他們。他們拿工作上的事開玩笑，或準確來說，由於機密問題他無法討論工作內容，接著Sally說了些意想不到的說話。  
 

「我真高興你們倆找到了彼此，他改變了很多。」  
 

Mycroft不知該如何回應，最終結巴地說，「嗯，是的，對我們倆也是好的。」  
 

她把心中的話都說出來後，轉到一個完全不同的話題。剛才的對話內容令他頭暈不已，酒精從來不會有如此效果。  
 

吃了些食物，他們最終扔了好幾個小時的飛鏢。出乎眾人意料之外，包括他自己，他非常擅長此道。或許劍擊培訓了手眼協調。那天晚上最後他感覺舒適自在，不只是和Sally在一起，於整個環境當中也是。「去酒吧」雖然仍不是他的晚上活動首選，但很高興得知不是如他所擔心的那般嚇人。  
 

* * *

 

那個週末，Greg待在他的新居。再一次的。事實上，他們自相遇起每個週末晚上也是在一起的，起初是偶然發生的，但大約過去的一個月，這些週末是特意安排、充滿期待的愉悅。  
 

兩人都從未提及過「愛」，但他覺得是件大事，而總結出他接近確實自己是墮入愛河裡。就算這段關係只是剛開始不久，他的感覺已不止是迷戀。不過，要說出口，特別是 _先_ 說出口，令他緊張不已。這樣的情況過去只發生過一次，而那次結局一點也不好看。就算所有證據都指向另一方向，假裝這只是「另一段關係」感覺容易得多。Greg基本上一周有三個晚上在這裡度過，因為他們差不多總是找到理由讓他週六睡在這裡，他們接近每個早上也會見面，而且有次數多得驚人的性愛。再加上最近，為數眾多的晚上他們也是在一起，即興的晚餐和坐在電視前看Greg的DVD。  
 

他沒在欺騙自己。  
 

他記不得何時比現在更開心。  
 

他只是不知如何說出口。不是直接地，不是第一個說。  
 

或許不說出口的表達方式比實話實說更容易。  
 

他等到週日，在清空洗碗機時終於說出口，碗碟的咔嗒聲可能會掩蓋聲線中的緊張感。「街角有家酒吧，」他輕快的說。「或許傍晚我們可以去吃個週日烤肉。」  
 

Greg悠閒地翻著報紙，目瞪口呆的看著他，眨眨眼，接著說，「再說一次？」  
 

「你聽到的，」Mycroft靜靜的笑著說。建議已經拋出，他會欣賞那份荒謬；他說得可能像個精神病的而不是表達愛意。 _話雖如此，現在已經無法回頭_ 。「我看了餐單，看著很合口味。」  
 

「你在問我想不想去酒吧？」  
 

「準確的說，是『這區的』，如我相信你一般是指這個。」  
 

Greg起身，走過來，然後親他。「我也愛你，Mycroft Holmes，」他說，表情混合著溫柔和淡淡的愉快。「我該先說出來的，但怕會嚇跑你，但若是你邀請我去酒吧，我想我們已經跨過那一步了。」  
 

感覺上他們該做些重大的事去慶祝這關鍵時刻，但是，他們只選擇到酒吧吃週日烤肉。那餐意外地美味，而且因為是週日，Greg留下來過夜。以「最原始的示愛」來說，是挺反高潮的，但亦是最適合的方法。  
 

他們開始找到更多理由讓他平日留下來。Mycroft覺得，這個新的感情狀態令一切可接受。不只「可接受」，更是「令人滿意」。要是他對自己誠實的話，是 _完全美好_ 。Greg在的晚上他睡得比平常要好，光躺在床上看著Greg睡覺也令他高興；有時候經過漫長的一天，他的英俊臉容能完全釋放壓力。很快，Greg待在Mycroft家的晚上比他自己的還要多。  
 

一天晚上，與往常「天色晚了，你想在這裡過夜嗎？」的對話不同，Mycroft說出那逐漸變得明顯的說話。  
 

「要搬進來嗎？」  
  


Greg說好。

 

* * *

 

他沒預計Mycroft會請他搬進來，至少不是這麼快。他們墮入一個舒適的例行常規，當他廣泛地想著Mycroft對於同居沒說出口的看法，他感覺不需要去祈求。以他所知，Mycroft視之為放棄控制，不是說他把控制權割讓給Greg，但是那種會因這舉動而把長久以來的生活方式無可挽回地改變過來。有男朋友是一件事，有一個伴侶與其分享每一天是另一件事，特別對於經常需要個人空間的人來說是關鍵的。  
 

他們的安排沒問題，他也樂於此。他不想提及這件事，不想把Mycroft推回角落裡。而且這是個野蠻的方法，Mycroft絕對不會想搬進他的住宅，那也絲毫不合理，然而毛遂自薦住進別人的家？才不。  
 

所以他在等Mycroft說出來，等待他覺得這想法如Greg自己一樣的感到舒服。只要Mycroft問，他會說好。當然的了。接著他會說，「你肯定這是你想要的？」  
 

Mycroft看著他，深深吸入一口氣再呼出來，接著點頭。「我從未比我對你的感覺更加肯定一件事。」  
 

Greg握著他的手，靠近直至兩人額頭相碰。「我愛你，Mycroft。」  
 

「我也愛你。」  
 

* * *

 

他們住在一起幾星期後一張卡寄來，是從他的舊居轉寄的。Mycroft在翻閱分類郵件時看到。  
 

「喔，這裡有封信是你的。你是否對我欺騙年齡了？」Mycroft開玩笑道，把一張滿是氣球和星星的黃色信封遞給他。那是Katie的五歲生日派對邀請卡，標準的填充式兒童生日派對邀請信，一概平凡不過，除了手寫著「不許額外客人」，並且畫了兩條底線以凸顯，用力得筆跡在卡上留下壓痕。  
 

Greg難以置信的盯著邀請卡。「操你全家的！」  
 

Mycroft從賬單上抬頭。「那是什麼，親愛的？」  
 

Greg一言不發的遞給他。  
 

他讀了然後揚眉。「或許她想保持小規模？」他說，試著仁慈的。  
 

「她媽才會。你我都清楚不過。」  
 

Mycroft順從的微微點頭。「要是說找人幫忙，我在生日派對是一無用處的。」  
 

「那不是重點，我好幾個月都沒跟她聯絡，她甚至不再拜託我當保姆。那些我可以無視，但這次我做不到。」  
 

「不過你還是會去的，對不？始終，這是她的生日，就因為你姊姊無理取鬧不代表她該錯過看到Greg叔叔的機會。」  
 

Greg懊惱的抱怨。「這次我不想讓她『嬴』。要是我屈服，不小題大做，只會證明她可以把Kaite當作為所欲為的籌碼。」Mycroft認同點頭，他繼續痛斥。「我不會讓她公開地嘲諷我的感情關係，我受夠了她和她的恐同廢話。」  
 

Mycroft靜靜地坐在那兒，接著說，「有什麼我可以幫忙的？」  
 

「要是我在屋裡忿氣的跺腳走來走去，無視我，」他說。  
 

「好的，想跟我談談嗎？」  
 

「不。」  
 

「好吧。」  
 

「不，事實上，我想的。」  
 

Mycroft因那唐突的回心轉意而輕笑，Greg繼續說。「她這些年來也是這樣對待我，自出櫃後就一直對我雞蛋裡挑骨頭。」  
 

「很抱歉。」  
 

「說我『丟她的架』。我從未帶過約會對象去家庭晚餐，主要是因為我知道她會如何對待他們，而我也從未在對話裡提及過，但她總有辦法牽涉其中，一般都是在說愛滋病和我們如何應得的感染到。」  
 

「天啊。」  
 

他在房裡踱步，越來越憤怒。「我試著完全避開她，除了假期以外。你知道，是看在母親份上。但接著她有了Katie，我想待在她身邊更多，所以開始容忍著。因為我沒在約會，所以沒有別人需要一起容忍她。我出院時給她打了電話，只是想送我一程回家和要一點錢付給鎖匠，你知道麼？然後當我告訴她燒掉的不是我家，她就給說話我聽。我掛斷了電話。其實我挺意外自己獲邀請去表演會的，大概是Katie要求的。」  
 

「想喝一杯嗎？」  
 

「好啊，我需要得要命。」  
 

他盯著窗戶，感到無可奈何。Mycroft從冰箱拿來啤酒給他，兩人都深深明白現在不是時候浪費名貴的蘇格蘭威士忌。他大口的喝了一口，專注在味道和碳酸化作用帶來的溫和刺痛感。他深吸一口氣，再喝一口，怒氣開始平伏下來。「我不會再讓她這樣對待我，她不會把你拉進這趟渾水。」  
 

Mycroft沒有回應。當Greg扭過來看他，Mycroft掛著憂鬱低沉的表情。「她是你的家人，Greg。」  
 

「而我整輩子也是被她如此對待，我不容許其他人這樣對我，那為何我該容忍她？」  
 

Mycroft做了Greg不怎見過的舉動，就是點明真相。「因為她會阻止你和Katie見面。」  
 

「是啊，那是最壞的；她會用她當作令我痛苦的籌碼。」他再喝一口啤酒。「不，事實上有樣事情更糟糕。她也在利用你作籌碼。」他從口袋裡拿出手機盯著看一會兒，接著按起她的號碼。  
 

「等等，」Mycroft說，「你肯定現在是最佳時機？」  
 

「不，但何時會是？」電話在撥號，Janice接了。他的聲線盡可能保持鎮靜；憤怒不會在這場爭吵中幫得上忙，就算爭吵確實淪落至如此地步。「嗨，是我。」  
 

「怎麼了？我在忙著。」  
 

「我收到Katie派對的邀請，我能帶Mycroft來嗎？他想見見她。」  
 

「你看不到備註嗎？」  
 

「有啊，那個，他不只是『客人』，他是我的男友。Jim也會在的，對不？」Jim是Janice的男朋友。  
 

「會，但我看不出有什麼關係。」  
 

「那個，若男朋友獲得邀請……」  
 

「我指的不是那樣而你清楚的，想也別想帶他來。」  
 

_好的，我試過當好人了_ 。「我們住在一起，你知道的。確實的說，她何時 _才_ 能見到他？」  
 

「她不會，我不會向她解釋你的『生活方式』，她只是個孩子。」她的聲線跌至冰冷的鄙視。  
 

Greg往Mycroft瞥視，他同情的關心看著。「好的，那何時她不再是個孩子？我得裝著Mycroft不存在有多久？」  
 

「對我而言，」Janice回答，「他一直也不存在，還要要是你說一句關於他的說話，你就不用妄想活在她生活裡的一部分。」  
 

Greg懊惱的踢了沙發一腳，接著因為踢到腳趾而擺出痛苦的樣子。「操你媽，Jan。就只剩下我們三人了，你真的要這般他媽的冷漠？」  
 

回應他的就只有一片寧靜。  
 

「很好，好的去死。你知麼？我愛Katie而這樣做令我痛心不已，但我更愛Mycroft。除非你能像個他媽的大人，我會遠離你這細小的恐同世界。如果你改變主意就讓我知吧。」  
 

「好。」  
 

「 _好？_ 這就是你要說的？我的天啊。喔，還有我會感謝你不燒掉我寄給她的生日卡，我希望她還知道她有個舅舅。」她沒有立刻回答，所以他掛斷了線。他的視線放遠，失去知覺，淚水刺痛著雙眼。當Mycroft攬著他，放鬆感湧上來，他不用獨自一人面對。兩人沒說什麼話，他最終重重的嘆一口氣，放開，攤坐在沙發。  
 

「我很抱歉，」Mycroft說。  
 

Greg對他聽天由命、嘴唇緊閉的一笑。「謝了，她不能那般把你從我的生活趕出去。」  
 

「謝謝為了我這樣做，我無法想像那對你有多痛苦。」  
 

「遲早總得說出來的。我想Sherlock沒經歷過恐同時期？」  
 

Mycroft的嘴角牽起一絲弧度。「不，事實上他比我先認清性向，真是走運的混蛋。」  
 

「想像到。」這令他稍微笑起來。  
 

Mycroft坐下他的旁邊，把他拉近。「能挺過來嗎？」  
 

「能的，只是心疼而已，最主要還是因為Katie。」  
 

「我明白，」Mycroft說，親著他的額頭。「我們會一起度過的。」  
 

* * *

 

Greg本應在處理文件，但他無法專心。至少，不是專注在文件上。  
 

_三個月_ 。感覺一點也不像三個月，感覺像他們已經了解對方很久了。 _三個月_ 。會不會太快？  
 

他們已經同居一個月了，要是你把他定期過夜也算進去的話，那就接近兩個月了。沒有爭吵、沒有人生氣了。他學會何時給Mycroft他需要的空間，也沒有關於誰該負責洗碗碟、拿衣服去乾洗或清潔洗手間的爭吵，雖然那是因為Mycroft僱了人負責清潔洗手間，所以沒有這個吵架問題。兩人各自的表現都好好的，沒有任何一個 _應該_ 出錯的地方出錯了。  
 

他們不是一直都在上床，有時候下班後累得除了攤在沙發上看電視，什麼別的也做不了。實話說，那跟上床同樣的棒。有時候，甚至更好，因為經過艱辛的一天，你永遠不會感到「太累」去依偎著某人放鬆。  
 

經過多年獨居生活後他曾擔心自己無法適應，但他錯了，這一切比他期望的更好，現在他不能想像有什麼比這更好。  
 

這不是他 _會不會_ 問的問題，是 _何時_ 的問題。他只希望他會說好。若果他沒有……他會有點失望，但最終現在的生活已經是他需要的。  
 

這些想法無阻他現在緊張得要命的心情。  
  


_從未有一刻就像現在_ ，他想著，玩弄著回形針，完美無瑕的拋進垃圾桶。 _好吧，嚴格來說，明天早上_ 。  
 

第二天當他們出去跑步，他緊張得感覺快要生病似的。  
 

「你還好嗎，親愛的？你看著有點……不在狀態。」  
 

「我想我沒睡好。」那不是說謊。「會沒事的，開始跑步就會好點了。怎樣都會，今天是夏至，全年最適合跑步的一天。」就連天氣也助他一臂，上週的冰冷毛毛雨為今天帶來了明媚的早上，以耀目能見的陽光做點綴。

 

只要他不往Mycroft的鞋子嘔，一切就會完美。  
 

他該在跑步開始前做了，但沒有。他不知為何，但腦海裡的想像就是該在結束後。所以當他把Mycroft帶到肯辛頓宮旁邊沉園的樹蔭涼亭，兩人都滿額是汗、呼吸沉重，不是性感的那種。  
 

他停在佈滿樹蔭的通道，能俯覽正方形的池塘和圍繞在旁邊色彩繽紛的植物。他的手緊握著大腿，嘗試喘了口氣。 _或許今天不是最適合練習短跑的一天_ 。  
 

Mycroft懷疑的盯著他，他們從未來過這裡。  
 

「景色很美，對不？」Greg說，試著為自己爭取充足時間去說出來，好讓聲線不像……不像剛跑了四哩路。呼吸恢復正常了，但心跳還是慢不下來。 _大概_ _就是慢不下來的了_ _。來吧，機不可失_ 。「我想像中的比現在這樣浪漫要多，但你能和我結婚嗎？」  
 

Mycroft開始笑。  
 

接著他也笑了。兩個渾身是汗、穿著跑步緊身褲的傢伙，在空無一人的莊嚴花園裡瘋狂地笑。  
 

Mycroft雙手捧著他的臉，印下一個長而熱情的吻。  
 

當他們分開，Mycroft說，「當然我願意，我愛你。」他擁抱他，兩人再次接吻。  
 

「我不該跑步時幹這個。」Greg抱歉地說。  
 

「你在說笑？這簡直完美，有史以來最棒的求婚。」他握握Greg的手。「來，回家慶祝吧。」  
 

* * *

 

他們訂婚了。訂婚是需要公佈的，至少向家人、朋友和遲下會來婚禮的同事。  
 

Sherlock和John很容易解決，甚至不用告訴他們。第二天當Sherlock在一起解決案件時就已推斷出來，他把Greg拉到一旁說，「三個月，不錯。」  
 

他花了一年才去問John。  
 

Greg翻了白眼。「大部分人也先說『恭喜』，但我會當作是祝賀並說『謝謝』。」  
 

「你是怎樣問的？」  
 

「你怎知道不是他問？」  
 

Sherlock笑了。「因為他是我的兄長。」接著他的臉容柔和出一個慈愛笑容。「你是他人生裡最棒的事。」  
 

「謝了，」Greg回答，不知該如何應對Sherlock如此衷心的宣告。  
 

「好了，你怎樣做到的？」  
 

「我們晨跑的時候。」  
 

「為創意添一分。現在，我該看的屍體在哪兒？」  
 

* * *

 

Janice——好吧，Janice比較困難。  
 

自兩週前的爭吵他就沒和她說過話，要不是有訂婚他也不會跟她說話，但她和Katie是他唯一擁有的家庭成員，他希望兩人都能參加婚禮。他不知道她會不會答應，但得試試。  
 

肚裡混著反胃感覺，他撥號了。當電話轉到留言信箱，他差點緩了口氣的嘆息。當然，這代表遲下他還是得面對她，但至少不是 _現在_ 。  
 

「嗨，是我。那麼，Mycroft和我要結婚了，我希望你能參加婚禮。有時間給電話我吧。」  
 

十五分鐘過去，他預期該等更久的。  
 

Mycroft聽到電話響，來到客廳陪著，給他精神上支持。  
 

「嗨，」她遲疑的說。  
 

「嗨，謝謝回電。」  
 

「所以你要結婚？」  
 

「是啊。」  
 

「還是一樣的男人？」  
 

Greg懊惱的揉著頭髮。「是，」他說，試著不說得太懊惱。  
 

「好。」她靜下來幾秒。「Katie問為何你沒來她的派對。」  
 

「你怎樣告訴她？」  
 

「說你太忙了。」  
 

他沒回答，她可以說得更糟糕的。  
 

「她很傷心你不再在她身邊。」  
 

「我跟你說過，Mycroft是我生活的一部分，我要成為你的一部分你就先得接受這。」  
 

電話那頭安靜了很久。「婚禮是何時？」  
 

「我們還未定下日期，所以你會來？」  
 

「我想是的。這會是母親所希望的。」  
 

「是啊，她會的。或許我們該找個時間在公園見見面，我想Katie見見Mycroft。」  
 

「好的。」她沒對提議表示興奮，但也沒說不。  
 

「好極了，謝謝。那會很好。」  
 

「當然是了。」  
 

「我能跟Katie說說話嗎？」  
 

電話裡安靜了很久，他檢查過電話看看她有否掛斷，祈求著沒有，但接著他聽到Katie的高分貝聲線。  
 

「Greg叔叔？」  
 

「嗨陽光，」他溫柔地說。「過得好嗎？」  
 

「我很好，為什麼你沒來我的派對？」  
 

「我真的、真的非常抱歉，甜心。」他決定繼續Janice的謊話。「我得工作，但我們很快會在公園裡見面，那會很有趣的，嗯？」  
 

「真的？」她雀躍的說。  
 

「是啊，我們可以野餐和其他的。」  
 

「耶！我很想你，Greg叔叔。」  
 

「我也想你，陽光。很快再見，嗯？」  
 

「耶，再見！」  
 

Greg掛斷電話，攤在抱枕上，精神上完全累透了。  
 

「做得很好，」Mycroft說。「你會是個好的外交官。」  
 

他給Mycroft個虛弱笑容。「這是個開始。」  
 

* * *

 

Greg走進睡房，看到Mycroft在用粘毛器打著衣物。  
 

他大概不該笑的。  
 

「需要幫忙嗎？」  
 

「該死的柯基犬，毛髮四處都是。你就覺得她就能確保牠們不跳上傢俬。」  
 

他和Mycroft一起的時間久得清楚「她」是指女皇，還有他們的會面頻密得不會有那種「操你媽的，你見過女皇？」的稱讚。  
 

Greg傻笑著從他的手上拿過粘毛器，粘走弄得西裝亂七八糟、四處都是的淺色毛髮。「我們該是何時會合他們？」「他們」是指Mycroft雙親，不是皇室家庭。  
 

「七點。」Mycroft瞥視著他，輕輕揚眉。  
 

「別擔心，我會穿上好西裝的。」  
 

「謝了。我請過他們來這裡，但他們想去好地方慶祝。」 

  
「這裡『很好』。」  
 

Mycroft翻過白眼。「別讓我開始。」  
 

Greg咯咯笑。「放鬆點，會很有趣的。」他上前親他。「跟我一起說，『會很有趣的。』」  
 

再一個白眼，然後嘆氣出「會很有趣的。」  
 

「來吧，看？就算完全是個災難，其實不會的，你回家後還是有很棒的性愛期待著。」  
 

從Greg走進房間後第一次，Mycroft笑了。「答應我？」  
 

「答應。」  
 

Mycroft坐在床邊等著他穿好衣服，檢查過自己的褲子，找到另一條見證著會面女皇的柯基毛髮。他對自己輕笑。「我有否告訴過你關於Chenowyth太太的狗？」  
 

「不，那是誰？」  
 

「我的舊鄰居，房子燒掉的那個。」  
 

「喔，對了。她當時在西班牙。」  
 

「是，和她的狗一起，感謝主。」  
 

「所以關於那條狗什麼的？」  
 

Mycroft沒有立刻回應，Greg停下在鏡子前系領帶的動作，轉身一看。Mycroft在臉紅。  
 

「那個，我曾有這壞主意，嚴格上是Anthea的主意，回到我在嘗試見你的那個時候。我想要是我有條狗，我可以帶到公園遛狗，『不小心』在一次跑步時碰上你。」  
 

「真佩服你，你監視了我整個跑步路程？」  
 

「不，只是在我家附近。那兒附近有個公園，要是我跑步，我會穿過的。」  
 

「正是你現在做的，」Greg笑著指出。  
 

「嗯。怎樣都好，我沒養狗，也 _不想_ 養狗，所以我問Chenowyth太太能否借她的。只是早上，看看我是否適合養小狗。」  
 

「 _適合？_ 」  
 

「是的。那個，我只想去遛一次看看會否碰上你，但我沒有個很完美的故事，所以她質問我，說我的體格不適合養狗。」  
 

Greg爆出笑聲。「我的天啊，那真難能可貴！等等，不過，要是可行了你會怎樣做？」  
 

「我不知道。如我所說，我沒有想清楚。真的萬幸沒有走到那一步。」  
 

Greg還在笑著。「真不敢相信你差點為了見我而偷了隻狗。」  
 

「是借，有很大差別的。」  
 

Greg轉身繼續系領帶，臉上仍然有個大笑容。「從來沒有人為了我而偷狗。」  
 

「是借，我是想著借的。天啊，不能相信我居然告訴你了。以後你也會一直說著的，對不？」  
 

「一個字也不提，絕不。」他吻他。「我保證。」  
 

和狗的故事相比，與Mycroft雙親的晚餐可以稱得上虎頭蛇尾。  
 

他們喜出望外了。  
 

媽咪眼泛淚光，求他們舉辦個盛大的婚禮，Mycroft返了白眼同意。  
 

她亦求他准許讓她負責安排，而他求之不得。  
 

父親和Greg衷心握手，歡迎他加入這家庭。那刻，Greg有點哽咽。  
 

當天夜晚躺在床上，兩人仍沉醉在酒精帶來的溫暖模糊感，Greg問他，「他們一直也是這樣？」  
 

「不幸是的。」  
 

「真好。」  
 

「你還未經歷過聖誕節而已。」  
 

「有多惡劣？」  
 

「無止境的歡樂。」  
 

Greg翻身過來親他。「好吧，現在你有我讓你分神。」  
 

* * *

 

前一晚兩人也睡不好；太緊張、太興奮。大約四時他們終於好好的睡著，但很快，Greg的電話鬧鐘響了。  
 

他關掉響鬧，翻身去享受落在Mycroft那邊的一小片陽光，手伸出攬住Mycroft肩膀，在後腦落下一個吻。  
 

「嗨，美人，要起身了。」  
 

回應他的是一聲喃喃的呻吟，接著，「太早了。」  
 

「再不起來就要遲到了。」  
 

Mycroft翻身面對他，睡眠把平常貼伏的曲發釋放出來，令他不只「漂亮」，更是「可愛」。Greg想在他臉上每一顆雀斑都落下親吻，但他忍著只在唇上啄了一下。  
 

「要是是場災難怎麼辦？那兒會有很多人。」  
 

「我們不一定要做的，」Greg溫和地說。  
 

Mycroft微笑。「別傻了，我們當然要。」  
 

「茶？」  
 

「不，咖啡；我會需要得很的。謝了，親愛的。」  
 

Greg開始擺弄濃縮咖啡機，聽到Mycroft去洗澡。弄了兩杯拿鐵，他帶回睡房裡，Mycroft把他們的衣服都放好在床上，他走進廁所，嚴正感激地喝著手中的咖啡。  
 

「告訴我我會順利度過這一切，」Mycroft洗著頭說。  
 

「你會順利的，會順利的。幾個小時後，一切就會完結。」  
 

「你說得像去赴死刑一樣。」

  
 「你知道我的意思。」他走出來時Greg把毛巾投給他，自己則進去迅速洗澡。無形的緊張感似乎都充斥著兩人的四周。Mycroft把剃鬚膏塗在臉上，他緩慢徹底地剃走臉上的任何一絲鬍渣。  
  


「你可以用電動的，」Greg說。  
 

「我不要在相片裡看著邋遢的。」  
 

「噢，怎樣都好那種東西不會跑出來的，每個人總是看著半活不死似的。」  
 

Mycroft滿臉剃鬚膏的轉身，微笑看著他。「那麼是他們做得不夠盡力。」  
 

Greg被逗樂的搖搖頭。「你現在可這樣說……」  
 

回到睡房裡，他們穿好衣服，把鞋子留待最後。  
 

「確保你系好鞋帶。」  
 

「平常是我給外觀建議的，」Mycroft取笑。  
 

「今次相信我。」  
 

「你知道好笑的是什麼？我想我在我們的婚禮也不如此緊張。」  
 

「我們的婚禮沒有二萬人出席。」  
 

「不，只是感覺差不多。」  
 

他替Mycroft把賽跑號碼布別在跑步緊身衣上，接著兩人出門面對倫敦10公里跑步賽的瘋狂。  
  

* * *

 

  
他們從其他疲倦的賽跑選手群中擠出肯辛頓地鐵站。路沒有空間去開車，兩人也絕對沒多餘精力去步行，回家的路就跟賽跑那時一樣擠擁和幽閉恐懼的。  
 

Mycroft沒他自己想像中差劣，始終賽跑所需的時間比他們這些日子以來大部分的訓練時間還要少，但跟二萬人一起擠著跑絕對是比往日在肯辛頓公園裡晨跑的壓力無限大得多、疲倦更多。  
 

「我看著像半死的嗎？」  
 

Greg看他一眼，裝著好好考慮。「可能只死掉八分之一，最多四分一。」  
 

Mycroft沖他疲倦但滿足的一笑。  
 

「我就跟你說你會很好的，」Greg說。「52分鐘是個好成績，不過現在你明白我說照片的那回事了嗎？」  
 

「嗯，我不認為會照得如真人般好看。」賽跑舉辦方為每個衝過終點線的參賽者拍下自動照片，根據號碼布背後的計時精片而自動按下快門，除了純粹的感情回憶，那些照片沒有什麼質素可言。  
 

「無論如何我都會打印出來裝裱配框，」Greg說。「你總得紀念一下。」  
  


「我情願裱起號碼布。」當他們同居時，他把Greg的舊足球衣裱起當作神秘驚喜，他能想像到同樣做法會是如何。對於弄皺的邊角，他已覺得奇怪的多愁善感。他的號碼是11393，所有數字都是單數和質數，從數學的審美觀來說是非常漂亮。Greg說那該是00007。  
 

「我們也可以那樣做，但每個人也有糟糕的跑步照片，是榮譽的證明。我們不必放在客廳裡。」  
 

「親愛的老天，我當然希望不。」  
 

「你真的該以自己為榮，我花了好些年才夠膽參加。」  
 

「嗯，除非是你慫恿我，否則我也不肯定自己會否有膽量。」  
 

「你才沒怎麼受慫恿。」  
 

「的確，我想看看自己能否做到。」  
 

「而現在你知道了，」Greg說，握握他的手。  
 

他們走上通往家的小山坡，喝完從比賽得來的水。下午的時間沒特別熱，但仍是異常陽光猛烈，Mycroft慶幸塗了強力無比的防曬霜。  
 

「我為你準備了個驚喜，」Greg說。他笑著打開門，「我想你會喜歡的。」  
 

「喔？」  
 

「是啊，為了慶祝你完成賽跑。要水嗎？」  
 

「嗯，謝了。」  
 

Greg從冰箱拿出一壺冰凍蘇打水，倒進高杯裡。「來，你拿著。等一下子，我得準備一下。」  
 

Mycroft看著他跑上樓梯，走到外面的屋頂花園。和暖的黃昏時他們常坐在那兒，但白天還是曬了點。  
 

「你在做什麼？」他對著他叫喊。  
   
「等一下，差不多好了。」  
 

「你要葡萄嗎？」  
 

「當然好了，謝謝。」  
 

他從冰箱拿出，聽到一聲不安的重擊聲。「你還好嗎？」  
 

「沒事，一切安好。沒什麼好看的。」  
 

「你令我擔心，」Mycroft叫道。  
 

Greg帶著個大笑容蹦跳到樓下。「準備好了。來，讓我拿著，來吧。」他拿了飲料然後回到花園。Mycroft挑起眉梢。「現在，雖然不太接近我要求的，但我想他們做得挺像的了。」  
 

Mycroft踏出花園，被眼前景色震住。一把三米高的傘子從他們的露台桌子上升起，不是傳統的露台傘子，但是一把巨大的Mycroft式雨傘，莊嚴而漆黑，為桌子和四周的椅子擋下迷人的陰影。  
 

「他們做不到同樣的推開方式，得用曲柄打開，而且沒有劍。除此以外，大致上相同。他們說你喜歡的話，下雨也可以用的。」  
 

「哪兒……你在哪兒找到的？」  
 

「你喜歡？」  
 

「我愛得很，但我以為你之前說的是開玩笑。」  
 

「喔，當時我只是在說傻話而已，但接著我想要是成真會很有趣。以我所知，這是唯一一把。」他為Mycroft拉開椅子。「來，試試看，防曬指數有75度。」  
 

「真的？不用防曬霜？」  
 

「完全不用，你想的話可以整個下午坐在這裡。」  
 

他們兩人坐下，在陰影下放鬆，有冰水和冰冷的葡萄伴著。經過跑步的熾熱和瘋狂後，這一切是多麼容光煥發。  
 

「這真棒，謝謝。」  
 

Greg咯咯笑。「真高興你喜歡。」  
 

「你知道，要是有人去年告訴我跑步會改變我一生，我絕對不會相信。」  
 

「是啊，說來有趣，我也不會相信。」  
 

「我愛你，」Mycroft說，靠前去吻他。  
 

「我也愛你，美人。」  
 

_｛完結｝_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解釋一下為何去酒吧的提議能代表示愛。
> 
> 每週週日英國酒吧也有週日烤肉，由下午開始直至晚上，一般是烤牛肉，不過很多酒吧也會有烤豬肉或雞肉或素菜。  
> 為何Mycroft提議跟Greg一起去吃酒吧烤肉是非常有意義，是有幾個原因的。首先，Mycroft身處酒吧裡是不太自在的，雖然那兒有美味的食物，但那些不是高級正式的餐廳食物，是酒吧食物。（不過，像中東食物那次，他對食物的選擇抱更開放的思想。）第二，很多英國人長時間逗留在酒吧裡，就只為聊天和跟朋友喝酒，或是去那兒隨便吃個晚餐或是看足球比賽（像第三季先行短片裡面的Greg那樣）。人們選擇去的一般是最近的酒吧，有時候指「這區的」，當然他們也會去別的，但會對自己社區的那個最有歸屬感，例如因為裡面有你認識的人。因為Mycroft才剛搬進一個新社區，加上附近就有一家酒吧，Mycroft建議他們去那兒，是有著成為這社區的一分子，跟其他人交流的意思。他想Greg對他的新環境感到自在，還有因為他如此愛著Greg，他願意忍受在酒吧吃週日晚餐。這是個姿態示意他願去不熟悉的環境，去接觸不熟悉的食物跟人，就算他一般不會如此選擇，也因知道Greg會享受而去做。


	12. 探長與間諜2實地圖片

故事中大部分情節在倫敦的肯辛頓和荷蘭公園地區發生。

圖中地圖的路線為Mycroft舊宅至Greg位於荷蘭公園的家。荷蘭公園旁邊的行人路是跑手最喜歡的地方，可以的話Greg 會選擇走後面的路。

 

這是Mycroft的家，Greg晨跑時第一次見到他的地點（第一部）。

Mycroft的舊居

 

這是Greg生活的社區，荷蘭公園。他的住宅是根據某地點想像出來的，所以沒有圖片。但若你有興趣，那地點位於克拉倫敦路（Clarendon Road）。根據作者手機，從那處走到Mycroft的家，需時36分鐘。作者估計他們的腿比她長。（那段距離花不了多少時間，她肯定Greg和Mycroft能在36分鐘內完成）。Greg的小區酒吧就是他在Mycroft祖屋度過第一個週末後跟Sally喝酒的地方。荷蘭路段是個在荷蘭公園旁邊的行人路，非常適合跑步。

荷蘭公園：  
Greg的星巴克、小區酒吧和到Mycroft舊居的路

 

Mycroft的祖屋是另一個根據真實存在的地方想像出來的。威爾特郡的Littlecote House提供了合適靈感，想像出伊莉莎白一世時期莊園大屋和四周的郊外環境

Littlecote

Mycroft祖屋的圖片參考  
Littlecote House，威爾特郡  
（圖片屬公有領域，來源：維基百科）

 

以下是新蘇格蘭場和四周的環境，公園就是他們吃午飯的地方，就在新蘇格蘭場大樓旁邊，你可以從圖片背景中看到。酒吧則在公園旁邊。

新蘇格蘭場、他們共進午餐的公園和Mycroft跟Sally見面的酒吧

 

Mycroft的新屋位於肯辛頓高街北部的一個寧靜住宅區。你可從圖片右上角看見屋裡的小花園。Mycroft建議他們出去吃週日晚餐的就是以下這家小區酒吧。

Mycroft的新居和小區酒吧

 

Greg在肯辛頓公園向Mycroft求婚，這公園圍繞著肯辛頓宮。沉園則是置於天然的拱形藤架之中，圓形池塘就是那個週日早上，Greg去Katie的表演會前，他們坐下的地方。

肯辛頓公園  
Greg求婚的地方、圓形池塘和沉園

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以上圖片只供故事之用，與實地並無任何關係。除了Littlecote House的圖片屬公有領域，其餘圖片皆屬chasingriver所有。


End file.
